MARIAN
by Joemaniaca Cartwright Landon
Summary: Un triangulo pasional nace en La Ponderosa,entre Joe y Adam.NOTA situaciones eroticas pero no explicitas e intento de suicidio


**MICHAEL PROHIBIDO OLVIDARTE**

MARIAN

por Mary Chris Cartwright Landon

**La noche estaba calurosa pero no para los jóvenes que estaban bailando animadamente ese sábado en Virginia City.  
Entre ellos estaba Joe, vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca , qué cómo su costumbre se había arremangado hasta por debajo de los codos y compartía su baile con Marian , una muchacha que había llegado hace muy poco a la ciudad proveniente de Nueva Inglaterra.  
Su estilo era muy fino al igual qué el vestido de seda rosa que llevaba puesto , con un cinto sobre su cintura y un escote que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto pero cubiertos con una suave melena rubia Su porte era distinto al de las demás chicas que se encontraban en el lugar y su educación había sido construida en uno de los mejores colegios del este. "Vendremos a todos los que hagan entonces...a partir de hoy serás mí compañera oficial" y se acercó hacia ella intentando besarla en los labios, pero Marian se negó .  
"Joe Cartwright!!! no me mientas"  
Joe no entendía la actitud de Marian. "No te entiendo porque habría de mentirte?  
"Es muy corto el tiempo que llevo en el pueblo, apenas nos vimos unas veces, pero varias chicas ya me han puesto sobre aviso contigo... dicen que tienes muchas novias y ninguna real." retrucó Marian "Yo no tengo novia, ni una sola..."le dijo Joe inocentemente e intentó besarla nuevamente .Pero Marian continuó esquivándolo "Y qué me dices de Lila?  
Joe desvió la respuesta con otra pregunta "Qué Lila? Marian volvió a insistir "Parece que no te la acuerdas... y Laura, o Meg,o Cindy o"  
Joe la interrumpió riéndose "Parece que has hecho una investigación muy buena sobre mí persona... pero te aseguro que no tengo nada con ellas... en cambio contigo... me gustaste desde el primer día que te ví"  
Marian comenzó a reírse "Desde el primer momento no creo,porque te dolió mucho mí madre encima"  
Los dos se rieron "Y yo que estaba distraído no sabía lo que me empujó y cayó encima" dijo Joe "En ese momento aturdido y todo te vi... pensé que cuando me dabas la mano para ayudarme a levantarme eras un angel..."le dijo Joe en una forma muy dulce.  
Marian se ruborizó y Joe intentó besarla pero Marina se rehusó "No te adelantes... dame tiempo...y veré si me mientes o no"  
Joe fue convencido y puso su mano en su pecho dando la señal de juramento "Verás que no te miento...me gustas mucho de verdad... y dime que más te han comentado de mí"  
"Eso me lo reservo ...prefiero que tú me cuentes de tu familia, he oído hablar mucho de tú padre pero en todo este tiempo aún no lo pude conocer ni de vista"  
Joe se puso a su lado apoyando su brazo izquierdo sobre la pared.  
"Mí padre y mis hermanos aún no los conoces?... Adam que es el mayor y Hoss que me lleva 6 años... somos nosotros cuatro solos.****"Como es eso, no tienen primos, tios?" le pregunto Marian**

**"Mis hermanos tienen primos y tíos pero yo tan sólo los tengo a ellos" su última frase fue dicha con mucha timidez, cómo con un sentimiento de dolor interno.  
Marian lo interrumpió **

**"No te entiendo... cómo que ellos tienen primos y tíos y tú no?" **

**"Claro... no te comenté que somos de distinta madre... mí padre enviudó tres veces... y ellos de vez en cuando van a visitar a sus familiares... van los dos juntos porque los familiares de Adam quieren mucho a Hoss siempre le andan pidiendo que lo acompañe..." le aclaró Joe intentando que su expresión sonara lo más natural posible **

**"Y tú no estás invitado?" dijo Marian **

**"Es una historia muy larga, pero te la puedo resumir diciendo que a ellos no les gustó mí madre y por eso no me aceptan a mí... cuando yo tenía 8 o 9 años mí padre me llevó y me trataron muy mal, tanto que se dió cuenta y terminó la visita mucho antes de lo previsto... nunca más fuimos allí "**

**"Pero tús hermanos lo siguen haciendo... no creo que actúen bien." **

**"Ellos no querían volver... pero yo me encargué de decirles y explicarles que no se le puede caer bien a todo el mundo... qué a mí no me dolía el desprecio de esa gente, siempre y cuando ellos no me desprecieran, que no se pusieran malos cómo ellos... y terminé de convencerlos cuando una tía de Adam, estaba muy enferma y pedía verlos"  
"Tienes un muy buen corazón, creo qué yo no hubiera actuado así"**

**"No sé si tengo un corazón tan grande como el qué dices, pero amo a mí padre y a mís hermanos, y sé lo que es no tener a nadie y ellos me ayudaron mucho!  
"Y dime estudiaste fuera de aquí?"**

**"No... la intención de mí padre era mandarme cómo a Adam pero yo salí un poco más rebelde... claro qué así y todo me hubiera envíado igual pero estuve muy mal herido y casi por un año tuve que rehabilitarme y bueno, se disolvió todo..."**

**"Qué te había pasado?" **

**"De todo un poco... veníamos con Adam de Colorado... traíamos un dinero de la venta de unos caballos y nos siguieron... nos tendieron una emboscada... quisimos huir... comenzó un tiroteo y me hirieron en una pierna... tuve la mala suerte que apareció un oso inmenso y me atacó... Adam intentó dispararle al animal y ní con eso me soltaba hasta que uno de los bandidos se puso de nuestro lado y le dió con una escopeta más potente"  
Marian se horrorizó "Pobre,, me imagino lo que habrás sufrido..." **

**"En ese momento no, porque al primer zarpazo me descolocó... cuando Adam me llevó hasta La Ponderosa en el camino reaccioné y ahí si que me sentí mal"  
Joe se echó a reir recordando el proceder de Adam en ese momento " Adam es muy impresionable con la sangre... luego me contaron que cuando llegamos a casa, se desmayó de la impresión... si tú lo vieras, el es refinado, muy serio no violento y claro, yo era una regadera de sangre... el siempre cuenta que ní sabe como hizo para trasladarme, porque estaba casi descuartizado, pero no le quedaba otra, pero en cuanto llegó al rancho me comentaron que tan solo dijo Joe está herido, lleno de sangre... y se desmayó"  
"Me imagino, sí estudió en el Este, ese tipo de accidentes no se ven, y calculo que se habrá ido de una manera y habrá vuelto muy distinto verdad " preguntó Marian Joe se asombró al oir de esa manera a Marian, porque era la explicación justa.  
"Tal cual... antes era más como nosotros... éramos más compañeros... era que te comía una presa de pollo con la mano en el medio del campo... ahora no, y sí nos ve a nosotros haciendolo te das cuenta que le da molestia y te hace sentir mal, entonces tomas una servilleta de pura vergüenza"  
"No lo tomes a mal, pero tiene razón... la comida es algo que hay tratar con mucha delicadeza...en el colegio te enseñan con que cubierto se sirve ,con cual copa se toma...en fin, te enseñan buenos modales"  
Joe le preguntó cómo haciéndose a menos "Y dime, tú también cambiaste cuándo terminaste de estudiar?  
"Es qué aunque no quieras cambiar, cambias Joe...te acostumbras a tratar personas qué están a tú altura en todos los niveles, todos mis amistades son profesionales"  
"Bueno...entonces parece qué no tendré muchas posibilidades contigo...soy un simple vaquero" le dijo Joe cabizbajo "Tú eres distinto, tú padre es el dueño de La Ponderosa" le contestó Marian para levantarle el ánimo "Pero no tengo una educación del Este, Marian"  
'Me imagino que con tú padre habrás conocido mucha gente de la alta sociedad"  
"Sí te diría que el presidente anterior solía venir al rancho?" Joe se lo comentó timidamente, nunca le había gustado hacer alarde de la riqueza o amistades importantes de su familia, y no iba a comenzar hacerlo ahora Marian se sorprendió de lo que le dijo y algo interiormente cambió en ella **

**"No te puedo creer...!!!",y dime cómo es él?" **

**"Alguien normal y corriente...a mí particularmente no me gusta mucho comentar de esas visitas...ya bastante tengo cuando hablan de mí padre y te das cuenta que quieren quedar bien y me tratan distinto...en el colegio solía ocurrir, será por eso que yo me comportaba pésimo para estar a la misma altura de los demás y que me retaran"  
"Es qué tú pareces que no te das cuenta...La Ponderosa es conocida en todo el país, hasta he leído artículos en los principales periódicos"  
"Sí puede ser...pero hablemos de otras cosas...cuéntame de ti"  
Más tarde, Joe estaba con Marian en la puerta de la casa de ella. Estaban estaba detrás del cerco blanco de pequeñas maderas .**

**"Espero que volvamos a repetir la salida, Marian..." le dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello **

**"Creo que conocí al verdadero Joe Cartwright hoy...yo tenía otra imagen de ti y nada que ver, yo también espero que volvamos a compartir una salida..."le contestó en forma muy coqueta Joe estaba contento y lo demostraba en su sonrisa espontanea**

**"Sí no te parece muy pronto mañana podemos ir a un día de campo...le digo a Hop Sing que prepare algo y paso a buscarte..." "Acepto con una condición..." "Wich?"le preguntó Joe **

**"Qué yo prepararé la comida...amo cocinar..." le contestó sonriéndole **

**.A Joe le encantó la idea, pero no quería que su chica se molestara por el "Pero es muy tarde...y te vas a cansar..."le dijo Joe muy dulce. "Pero deseo ser yo la que te prepare la comida, me va a gustar estar cansada si es que preparo algo para ti"  
Joe tartamudeó de la timidez que se le vino encima.  
"Bueno...si, es tú gusto..."y agregó atolondradamente**

**" A las 11 te paso a buscar adiós !! " dio un giro y rápidamente subió al coche .**

**Marian lo miró mientras se marchaba; entró a su casa y la madre la estaba esperando sentada en un sillón de la sala .**

**La sala era muy iluminada, con detalles femeninos en sus veladores y cuadros en las paredes. Uno de ellos era un retrato de Marian vestida con un lujoso traje de fiesta. Su madre era una mujer muy distinguida,de unos los 50 años, con el cabello de color rubio y muy agradable en su forma de hablar y caminar.  
En la cara de Marian se notaba felicidad y su madre se dio cuenta. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella "Bueno, me parece que el chico Cartwright es un conquistador de verdad...mira nomás como te ha dejado los ojos.." **

**"Los ojos ? Qué tienen mis ojos mamá? " preguntó muy extrañada Marian. "Tienen el brillo del amor, hija..."le contestó su madre muy emocionada al ver a su hija tan feliz. Las dos se echaron a reír y Marian daba giros de felicidad mostrándole a la madre como bailó con Joe "Oh , mamá, es tan dulce, tan tierno...yo estoy segura que todas las que me hicieron malos comentarios sobre él lo hicieron por envidia...tiene una mirada tan sincera y me trató con tanta cortesía...tengo que cocinar algo rico para mañana, nos vamos de un día de campo...me vas a ayudar?...no quiero quedar mal con el...no se que voy a ponerme...oh mamá! tú no te imaginas lo feliz que estoy..." "Te voy a ayudar, nunca te he visto tan nerviosa por un muchacho...con tus otros pretendientes nunca estuviste así"  
"Es qué Joe Cartwright es distinto" ""Toda mí vida te imaginé casada con alguien profesional, desde que comenzaste a fijarte en muchachos tan sólo decías si no era universitario, tú ni le hablarías"  
"Te vuelvo a repetir, Joe es distinto"  
"Por qué? Porque es muy guapo y dulce o porqué es el hijo del dueño de La Ponderosa? es un vaquero, hija...un vaquero con dinero, mucho dinero, pero vaquero al fin " dijo su madre frontalmente. Pero Marian no cayó ante esos comentarios de su madre.  
"Tal vez no tenga los estudios que tenían los otros chicos que conocí...pero tiene una personalidad única...jamás me imaginé que me iba a entusiasmar con alguien así...yo que siempre quise vivir en la ciudad, con un marido abogado, ingeniero o arquitecto, y ya ves estoy entusiasmada con un vaquero"  
Su madre se la quedó mirando dudando totalmente todo lo que dijo.  
Joe entró a su casa silbando y ni cuenta se dio cuenta qué su padre estaba sentado en el sillón rojo leyendo un libro.  
"Parece qué venimos de muy buen humor, " dijo su padre "Pa, qué haces levantado tan tarde"  
"Problemas con el contrato de San Francisco..."comenzó diciéndole, levantándose y dejando su libro sobre el sofá.  
"Nos llegó un telegrama que van a hacer unos cambios...no es nada seguro aún pero tal vez no nos convenga desde el punto de vista económico " dijo Ben muy preocupado.  
Joe vio la preocupación en el rostro de su padre y escuchó atento lo que su padre le había comentado  
"Pero tú dijiste que ese contrato servía para abrir las puertas de otros..." dijo acercándosele y haciéndole sentar en el sofá grande "Y no te mentí...es muy importante para el futuro de nuestro rancho.  
"Y así no convenga desde el punto de vista económico, es EL contrato, verdad? le preguntó en una voz muy dulce, muy relajante para su padre.  
"Sí..."le dijo Ben ya más calmado "Tú siempre nos dices qué el dinero no es importante, en este caso tampoco, pa, has ganado un contrato muy importante, que te abrirá las puertas de otro continente, me extraña qué te pongas así, cuándo sabes lo qué luchaste por él"  
"Qué luchamos por él...no fue mérito mío solo " interrumpió Ben "Otro motivo para sentirnos más unidos aún..."le dijo Joe mirándolo a los ojos.  
."Siempre tienes una respuesta justa para contentarme...no puedes negar que eres hijo de tú madre...ella tenía esa facilidad de convencerme..." dijo Ben dándole una palmada en la nuca.  
"Por qué mejor no tomamos un café y hablamos sobre el cumpleaños de Adam"  
"Vamos a la cocina que está más fresco que aquí, Joe"  
Fueron a la cocina y mientras iban hablando Joe iba preparando el café. Ben mientras tanto se sentó esperándolo.  
"Está entusiasmado con la idea y yo estoy contento de verlo bien , cómo que se está olvidando de Karen..."dijo Ben "Por suerte, esa mujer tan sólo lo hizo sufrir...yo no sé como se puede ser tan malo con los sentimientos de alguien." le decía Joe mientras buscaba algo para sacar la jarra del fuego y no quemarse. de la pared había un paño ,lo tomó y sacó con cierta inhabilidad el recipiente y comenzó a servirlo.  
"Existen personas así Joe...tú no puedes creerlo porque tienes un corazón muy bueno"  
Mientras se sentaba, Joe lo interrumpió.  
'"Hey! es la segunda vez en la noche que me lo dicen, me lo voy a terminar creyendo finalmente..." "Se puede saber quién te lo dijo? le preguntó Ben **

**"Alguna vez has tartamudeado delante de una mujer, pa? " "Sí...con tú madre..."le contestó Ben en forma muy pícara **

**Los dos se rieron en forma cómplice y en ese momento entra Adam a la cocina "Escuché voces y me desperté...en realidad no puedo dormir, quiero que ese cumpleaños sea comentado por mucho tiempo en Virginia City"  
"No te preocupes por eso que tú hermano menor se encargará de ayudarte...primero que nada invitaré a las mujeres más lindas de aquí y podrás elegir a la que quieras...menos a una..."dijo Joe pícaramente. "Será la que te hace tartamudear, tal vez ?" preguntó Ben. "Tal vez... tal vez " dijo Joe y se rieron muy felices los tres.  
En ese momento entró Hoss, despabilándose. "De qué se ríen" "Parece que nuestro hermano encontró a la mujer de sus sueños, Hoss..."dijo Adam "Quién es? la conocemos Joe ?" preguntó Hoss muy ansioso.  
"No...hace muy poco que vive en el pueblo"  
"Y cómo se llama?" preguntó Adam "Tiempo al tiempo hermanos...cuando haya más definición ya les contaré...mientras tanto seré un caballero cómo me enseñó mí hermano mayor " contestó Joe, que fue hasta la frutera a buscarse una manzana y le tiró por el aire una a Hoss; Adam miró un poco fastidiado esa actitud de Joe y Joe se dió cuenta " Siento mí proceder hermano universitario, a partir de ahora yo también me comportaré como un caballero y aceptaré clases de buenos modos contigo " agregó Joe, dándole una reverencia exagerada. "Me tienes en tus manos, hermano mayor " terminó riéndose Joe con la boca llena de manzana "Por empezar puedes reír con la boca cerrada cuándo estés comiendo" dijo Adam irónico y Joe se ruborizó y cerró su boca rápidamente. "Vaya, parece que la chica en cuestión es universitaria, o me equivoco? dijo Hoss. "No te daré ninguna pista, Hoss, ní una..."y siguió comiendo su manzana sonriéndo ante la cara de intriga qué veía de su hermano.  
Habían pasado dos meses y Joe estaba en la casa de Marian conversando con la madre. Estaban tomando café con torta de manzanas en la sala. Joe miraba con atención la platería qué le mostraba Margaret.  
"Mí esposo era viajante, y solía traerme lo mejor, sin importarle su valor...bueno, aparte, nunca tuvimos problema de dinero" pero Marian la interrumpió "Mamá...por qué no dejas de mostrarle esas cosas a Joe y permites qué tome su café caliente"  
Los tres se rieron.  
"Margaret, esta torta está riquisima...sí mí hermano Hoss estaría aquí se la come él sólo" "Entonces lo invitaré a comer un día de estos y se la haré"  
"Bueno...yo iré a arreglarme así vamos hasta el pueblo, Joe"  
Joe se levantó de la silla y le corrió a Marian la suya.  
"Estás hermosa igual" dijo muy suave al oido. Marian se ruborizó y sonrió muy complacida. Subió por las escaleras que la llevaban a su cuarto, mientras Joe la miraba atentamente alejarse. Margaret sonreía ante el encantamiento de Joe por su hija.  
"Me gusta qué la quieras así"  
"Yo la amo a su hija, y le juro qué la haré la mujer más feliz del mundo"  
"A mí me gustaría qué tú familia se entere quién es tú novia, esto qué la ocultes no me agrada"  
"No piense mal, es qué quiero qué sea LA sorpresa cuándo la conozcan...reconozco qué hasta tres meses atrás yo era un inconsciente, pero ahora me enamoré de verdad , y quiero qué me crean qué Marian será la futura señora Cartwright"  
"Eres muy unido con tú familia, verdad ?" preguntó Margaret "Cómo para no serlo, con lo bueno qué ellos siempre han sido conmigo"  
"Tú madre falleció cuándo tú eras muy pequeño, verdad?  
"Sí...yo tenía 5 años...y a partir de ese momento, ellos fueron padre y madre para mí...en especial mí hermano Adam, el es se hace el duro, el qué notiene sentimientos y yo siento qué es el qué más me quiere"  
"Y tú a él, siempre hablas mucho de Adam"  
"Es qué el es mí modelo de persona...cuándo era un niño yo siempre le decía qué quería ser cómo el y mí padre fingía enojarse, ponerse celoso"  
"Me pone feliz saber qué Marian va a entrar a una familia tan buena"  
"Y le aseguro qué la van a consentir más qué a mí...el sueño de mí padre siempre fue tener una hija mujer" En ese momento bajó Marian de su cuarto muy bien arreglada con un vestido celeste con puntillas blancas en el escote, en las mangas y en la falda, su cabello estaba suelto pero llevaba un sombrero haciendo tono con el vestido.  
"Cómo estoy?" dijo dando una vuelta sobre sí misma Joe se quedó maravillado al verla y Margaret es cómo que se sentía orgullosa de su hija "Estás preciosa...más que los anillos para comprometernos, creo que iremos directamente a casarnos..." se acercó a ella y le dijo en forma muy pícara a Margaret " Cierre los ojos por unos instantes"  
Margaret los cerró en forma cómplice con Joe y Joe le dió un beso muy profundo en los labios a Marian, que ella le retribuyó de la misma manera.  
"Ya puedes abrirlos,mamá"dijo Marian riéndose.  
Joe la tomó de una mano y salieron de la casa.  
Joe la ayudó a subir al coche y el subió por el otro a andar y al rato Marian le hizo detener la marcha.Joe detuvo los caballos y la miró con extrañeza "Joe...estás seguro que estaremos haciendo lo correcto? le preguntó Marian con lágrimas que caían ya por su mejilla.  
""No te entiendo,mí amor...correcto qué?le preguntó Joe,mientras que con su mano le secaba las lágrimas qué el no entendia porque fluían.  
"Esto de querer comprometernos en el cumpleaños de Adam...tú me dices siempre lo serio,lo formal que el es y mira sí no le gusta esto"  
"Oye...tú no te estarás echandote atrás del compromiso,Marian" preguntó Joe ."No seas niño,Joe,cómo puedes creer eso,acaso te dí alguna señal.?" dijo Marian "Es que la otra noche me quedé pensando con eso que me dijiste que te gustaría que fuera más responsable con el tema de La Ponderosa, cuándo te dije que a mí el poder no me importa , que eso se lo dejo a Adam...tal vez esperabas otra cosa de mí...nada te faltará a mí lado ,pero será con mí esfuerzo ,no con lo que pueda darme el apellido, entiendes, para mí me da lo mismo llamarme Cartwright que Smith..."le aclaró Joe un poco cohibido esperando la respuesta de Marian "Tú me entendiste mal...yo no dije que esperaba ayuda económica de tú padre...pero me gustaría que entiendas que eres un Cartwright y que deberías participar de todas las decisiones del rancho ,cómo lo hacen tus hermanos y no desde afuera"  
"Marian ,cuando recién nos conocíamos me dijiste que siempre soñabas casarte con alguien de la alta sociedad...yo no lo soy..." Marian lo interrumpió "Eres un Cartwright..." "Sí , pero de la alta sociedad cómo tú dices es mí hermano Adam...yo no..."dijo Joe cabizbajo.  
"Pero yo te amo a tí..." Joe la abrazó con fuerza contra él. y dio un respiro de alivio "Sí no me lo decías me estaba muriendo...Marian...yo te amo...a mí lado tendrás todo lo que quieras no te haré faltar nada...si es necesario trabajaré las 24 horas del día pero tú tendrás lo mejor , te amo, Marian...si tú me dejaras yo me volvería loco , creeme.  
Y se besaron apasionadamente.  
"Y dime estás seguro que no son muy costosos esos anillos que te enseñé en el folleto...porque tal vez yo te ponga en un gasto que tú..."le dijo Marian en forma muy cariñosa.  
"No te fijes en eso"  
"Es que yo me puse a pensar...son muy costosos con diamantes y ,tal vez con una sortija más simple...no me importa el anillo...me importas tú"  
"Y tú me importas mucho a mí y por eso te quiero dar lo mejor...tengo ese dinero y lo voy a gastar"  
Y volvieron a besarse nuevamente con mucha pasión.  
Más tarde Joe llegaba a su casa y estaban reunidos Ben,Adam y Hoss en la sala.  
"Se adelantó el cumpleaños ? " preguntó Joe,mientras se sacaba su chaqueta y su cartuchera "Finalmente llegaron los problemas de San Francisco... tenemos que ir mañana mismo para allí...más bien uno de nosotros deberá ir" le informó Ben. "Y hay que preparar todo muy bien porque el que vaya tendrá que quedarse mínimo 4 meses en San Francisco, supervisando todo agregó Joe pensó que sí le tocaría a él no ver por cuatro meses a Marian sería una tortura.  
"Pero va a haber que avisarle a todo el mundo que la fiesta no se hace entonces " dijo Joe Y Adam agregó muy molesto" Esa es mí buena suerte de siempre , hermano menor" y se marchó a su cuarto.  
Ben y sus hijos se quedaron apenados por Adam.  
Hoss se ofreció para ir " Papá, yo puedo ir... mí brazo no está tan mal cómo para no hacer un viaje .  
Lo sé, pero me haces falta en la mina...eres el que más al tanto estás de los problemas internos y se haría complicado si te vas...yo no puedo ir porque tengo que dirigir todo desde aquí" aclaró Ben.  
Hoss directamente le preguntó a Joe qué estaba callado, cómo deseando qué no se acordaran de él, cuándo vio que Hoss lo miró, se dio cuenta qué ya era tarde.  
"Joe...por qué no vas tú? Adam estaba muy ilusionado con esa fiesta...es la primera vez en 2 años que lo veo entusiasmado en algo que no sea tan sólo trabajo, hace dos meses qué viene preparando todo con tantas ansias, qué lo veo injusto qué se quede sin fiesta"  
Joe se sentía con un sentimiento de culpa increible, no sabía que decir, él sabía qué estaba siendo egoísta al pensar tan sólo en el , pero le era imposible actuar de otra manera . Dando un respiro se animó a contestarle a Hoss, pero no se animó a mirarlos a los ojos.  
"Hoss...yo no es que no entienda lo que quieren decirme...pero son 4 meses...yo comencé una relación importante y cuatro meses es un tiempo muy grande...por favor entiéndanme " terminó la idea sollozando , no es que el quisiera actuar así, pero deseaba qué lo entendieran.  
"Hijo...yo te entiendo...pero también entiendo que de este contrato depende mucho nuestro futuro ...tú relación es muy importante también , pero creo que van demasiados apresurados...eso que me confiaste que querían comprometerse en el cumpleaños de Adam , me parece muy romántico pero también muy apresurado"  
"Acaso hay un tiempo determinado para saber sí amas a una mujer o no?...no me vengas con esa excusa, papá...tú siempre me contaste que te enamoraste de mí madre a primera vista" dijo Joe.Hoss lo miró mal y antes de contestarle o actuar en forma violenta con él prefirió marcharse a la cocina .Joe se quedó inmóvil, no atinó atinó a nada.  
Ben se le acercó y lo abrazó por detrás del hombro.  
"Por qué no lo hablas con ella ? Sí te ama verdaderamente te esperará...ve a decirselo ahora mismo con ella y traeme una respuesta...sí ves que no podrán separarse,no seré tan necio como para obligarte...sí la amas tanto,no me gustaría que la pierdas..." le sugirió Ben.  
Está bien...iré ahora mismo." Joe tomó su cartuchera y su campera y se marchó.  
Hoss vino desde la cocina y se acercó a su padre,que tenía una mezcla de preocupación y culpa por lo que le obligaba indirectamente a hacer a su hijo menor.  
"Papá...qué te parece si lo sigo así averiguamos quién es la chica?sugirió Hoss.**

**"El deseo de tú hermano es mantenerla anónima hasta él día del cumpleaños de Adam...no nos metamos en una decisión así"  
"Es que estoy tan intrigado de conocerla...desde que la frecuenta cambió del dia a la noche... está más responsable...termina su trabajo siempre antes para ir a verla..." A lo que Ben agregó"Por eso me siento un poco mal para obligarlo a ir...sí ven que van a extrañarse,no sería justo que se separen tanto tiempo"  
" Joe estaba en la sala de Marian conversando con ella y su madre.  
"Joe...yo creo qué sí tú padre te encarga algo así es porque tiene toda la confianza del mundo en tí.No me agrada la idea de no verte por tanto tiempo,pero me siento orgullosa de que seas tú el elegido de confianza de tú padre."le dijo Marian .La madre se dió cuenta que estaba de más entonces se acercó a Joe y le ofreció una caricia por su mejilla "Bueno hijo...te voy a extrañar mucho...y te prometo que la celaré por tí...no quiero otro marido para mí hija que no seas tú..."Joe se sintió protegido ante ese comentario y todos se rieron.Joe tomó por las manos a Margaret y le dió un beso en la mejilla "Qué le gustaría que le trajera de San Francisco"  
"Dicen que traen telas desde la china muy bonitas,traeme seda para prepararme el vestido que usaré para el casamiento de ustedes..." "Entonces le eligire la mejor...al no tener yo a mí madre usted tendrá que ocupar su lugar"  
"Y yo lo acepto de mucha gana...ya eres un hijo para mí"  
Marian comenzó a sollozar "Oigan ustedes dos...yo estoy tratando de ser fuerte de no llorar y se ponen a hablar así,no resistiré..." "Bueno...yo los dejo para que se despidan a solas...suerte Joe.  
Subió las escaleras y se marchó de la habitación.  
Joe la tomó de la mano y fueron al patio.Se sentaron sobre una silla hamaca qué estaba al frente de la casa de Marian Joe se abrazó muy fuerte de Marian y al momento comenzaron a besarse con mucha pasión.  
"Me vas a esperar?"le preguntó Joe mientras no dejaba de besarla "Por siempre,por siempre,mí amor"le repetía Marian mientras lo besaba ella también a el.  
"Te voy a escribir todos los días"le decía Joe desesperado de pasión "Yo también...te amo Joe"y lo siguió besando. mientras qué con sus manos le acariciaba el pecho a Joe por debajo de la camisa.  
Joe se frenó al ver qué se desbordaba de pasión.  
"Bueno...va a ser mejor qué me vaya..."dijo Joe costándole decidirse "Quédate un poco más...si igualmente vas a ser mí esposo,para qué esperar? le dijo Marian "Así no,mí reina,no por mí...por tí...me entiendes? le dijo Joe muy suave al oido pero a Marian no le importaba ninguna explicación de Joe.Quería entregarse a él,ser suya,y estar segura de qué Joe no la dejaría.Ella lo amaba con toda su alma,si bien para sus adentros ella sentía qué podría convertirlo a él en un importante hombre de negocios,ella lo amaba,así por cómo él era,tan guapo,tan dulce,tan hombre.  
"Joe...no me hagas humillar más...yo quiero demostrarte cuánto te amo...lo importante qué eres para mí..."le dijo susurrandole en el oido.  
"Yo se qué me amas,no hace falta nada más por ahora"Joe quería convencerla pero ella seguía insistiendole.  
"Lo hago también por mí...me aseguraría qué cuándo vuelvas no te arrepientas de nuestro futuro casamiento"Marian sabía qué estaba convenciendolo entonces seguía besándolo y acariciándolo.  
Joe no pudo resistirse más y comenzó a besarla con más pasión.**

**Entre tantos suspiros,Marian le dijo a Joe"Detrás de la casa está el cuarto de huéspedes...vamos"se levantó y tomó a Joe de la mano y fueron juntos hacia el lugar.**

**Entraron a la habitación pequeña que estaba tan solo amueblada con una cama y una cómoda.Joe seguía besandola y a Marian le gustaba que lo hiciera,lo guiaba para que le besara el cuello,Joe se perdía entre el cuello y el escote sobre el cabello de Marian.**

**Marian comenzó a decirle con más pasión en su voz "Quiero ser tuya,Joe...hazme tuya..."se soltó de Joe y se recostó en la cama y lo llamó con la mirada.Joe no pudo resistirse más y fue a ella.**

**Más tarde,salieron del cuarto de huéspedes muy abrazados.Joe la detuvo y la besó con mucha ternura."Te amo ,Marian...te amo tanto"  
"Te voy a extrañar...tenía tantas ilusiones de esa fiesta,conocer a tú familia"le dijo Marian apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Joe.  
Joe tuvo una idea en ese momento,y le hablaba mientras le daba besos suaves sobre su cabellera "Oye...quiero que vayas igual a la fiesta..."le dijo Joe a Marian "Y presentarme sin tí...no me animo,Joe"  
"No...no te pido que te presentes...ve y conocelos,pero no digas que eres mí novia...te va a resultar divertido"los dos se rieron **

**"Tienes ideas estrafalarias,pero me agradan"le dijo Marian y agregó**

**"Pero yo no tendré ganas de bailar con nadie...te estaré extrañando en cada rincón que mire de la casa...me dedicaré a mirar donde te sientas a leer,a comer,a dónde has crecido.Miraré a tú padre,y tal vez escuche como habla de tí,conoceré el buen comer de Hoss y la buena postura de Adam...pero lloraré por dentro porque tú no estarás"  
Y se abrazaron y se besaron con mucha pasión.**

**Siguieron caminando abrazados hasta el caballo de Joe "Eres mía?"le preguntó Joe con los ojos humedecidos **

**"Te amo con toda mí alma,Joe..."le dijo ella muy sensible.**

**  
"Júrame que me vas a estar esperando...que vas a contestar todas mís cartas...que vas a pensarme todo el tiempo como yo a tí"le dijo Joe mientras la abrazaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo.  
"No hace falta que te lo prometa porque eres mí vida,Joe...y ya vete! que me voy a arrepentir y te voy a pedir a gritos que te quedes conmigo..."le dijo Marian con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
"En cuánto vuelva decidiremos en donde vamos a construir nuestra casa..."le dijo ansioso Joe.  
"A mí me agradó esa zona que me mostraste tan cerca del lago y con el aroma fresco de los pinos...nuestros hijos crecerán felices allí,mí amor.  
Viendo que cada vez le costaba más irse le dió un beso corto en los labios ,montó su caballo y desde lejos le grito a Marian "Para siempre mía?" "Para siempre"le contestó Marian entre sollozos. Y Joe se marchó.  
Marian entró a su casa y subió al cuarto de su madre qué estaba durmiendo.La despertó y Margaret se sentó en la cama,mientras Marian se abrazó a ella llorando"Voy a extrañarlo mucho...quiero casarme con él,mamá...mirá si cuándo viene se olvida de su amor? le dijo Marian llorando.  
"El amor de ese chico no se va a agotar...se nota cuánto te ama ,ven,vamos a la sala a tomar un café".Su madre se levantó y fueron hacia la cocina.La madre la hizo sentar y ella comenzó a preparar el café.  
"Me parece mentira verte tan enamorada...siempre me imaginé que tus deseos de casarte con un abogado,un arquitecto se iban a hacer realidad ...y me imaginaba también que iba a venir un hombre aburrido,mucho mayor que tú...y en cambio apareció Joe en tú vida,que es tan buen chico,divertido...y tan guapo...ya me imagino lo hermosos que van a ser mís nietos ...y de un vaquero"las dos se rieron y Marian agregó **

**"Es que yo haré de Joe un hombre importante...el es un Cartwright aunque a él no le importe un apellido...con el tiempo lo haré un hombre de sociedad,ya verás que se olvidará de domar caballos,o irse de campamentos con los peones..." **

**"Y tú crees que el cambiará"? lo veo tan raro que el cambie su forma tan campestre pero tan particular y especial que tiene...no me lo imagino a Joe convertido en un hombre de negocios..."le enfatizó su madre y Marian muy sueltamente le dijo **

**"Por mí cambiará...el dinero ya lo tiene ... sólo le falta aprender.**

Margaret no podía entender a su hija,sabía qué Marian estaba enamorada de Joe,pero tambien notaba qué en los sentimientos de su hija había mucha ambición,una ambición casi descontrolada de poder,cosa qué ella no veía en Joe y se preguntó a sí misma,cuánto tiempo esa pareja podría ser feliz siendo los dos de sentimientos materiales tan distintos,  
" Joe llegó al rancho y llevó a Cochisse hasta el establo.Salió de allí y en el pórtico se encontró con Adam.  
"Hey!qué haces levantado tan tarde? le preguntó Joe simpáticamente "Quiero hablar contigo,hermano menor...ven,vayamos a la cocina y tomemos café"le dijo Adam y se dirigieron a la cocina por la puerta de afuera.  
Entraron y Joe se sentó cerca de la mesa.  
"Ya preparé café...creo qué es el quinto qué me tomo esperándote"le dijo Adam mientras servía para los dos.  
"No puedo creerte tomando tanto...pensé que yo era el cafetero de la familia"dijo sueltamente Joe "Estoy tomando tús malos hábitos alimenticios"le contestó Adam muy simpático mientras se sentaba y le daba la taza a Joe.  
"Joe...yo estuve pensando,en la forma tan de chiquillo caprichoso qué me comporté contigo hoy"le dijo con cierta culpa Adam "No te entiendo "le contestó Joe deteniendose al tomar un trago de café "Sí...con eso de hacer la fiesta...yo te estoy separando de la mujer qué tú amas por una simple fiesta de cumpleaños"  
"No es una simple fiesta para tí...la vienes planificando hace tres meses"  
"Pero igual,Joe...soy un hombre grande para esos caprichos"seguía diciendo Adam

"De vez en cuándo es lindo qué seas así...que dejes esa solemnidad qué dices tener,pero qué en el fondo yo sé qué no la tienes...no te hagas de culpas Adam...yo estoy bien con mí novia,ella me va a estar esperando y para cuándo vuelva vamos a casarnos"  
"Estás seguro qué quieres casarte tan pronto,eres muy joven,van a estar mucho tiempo separados...mira si ella cambia de parecer cuándo vuelvas..."Adam se dió cuenta qué estaba muy pesimista entonces se rectificó"Lo siento,hermanito...cómo a mí me fue mal,pienso mal de todo el mundo"  
"Yo sé qué me lo dices por mí bien"  
"Bueno...me voy a dormir"le dijo Adam y notó a Joe muy pensativo,muy sumergido en algo tanto qué ní cuenta qué el le había dicho qué se iba.  
"Algo anda mal,Joe"  
Joe cómo qué se despabiló ante la pregunta "No,todo tendría qué estar de maravillas pero no me siento bien..."dijo Joe confundido "Sí quieres contarme aquí estoy"le dijo Adam sentándose nuevamente "No es algo para estar contando...es algo entre ella y yo"  
"Pero no te veo bien,y creo qué necesitarías hablar de ello con alguién...sí no te animas conmigo lo llamo a papá"  
"No! a él no!"dijo Joe impulsivamente "Es qué...me quedé pensando en lo qué me dijiste sí ella no cambiaría cuándo yo volviera...y sé qué no lo hará...pero pienso también qué actué mal...ella es joven como yo y haber aceptado su ..."y Joe se calló avergonzado y luego siguió

"Con cualquier otra chica,no me queda ningún sentimiento de culpa,pero con ella es distinto..."no le decía a Adam exactamente la palabra de lo qué habia hecho con Marian,pero a Adam no le hacóa falta qué le explique.

"Eso se da de a dos,Joe...y sí ella aceptó es porque te ama...no te sientas culpable...siéntete bien amado "y le agregó riéndose"Y bien preparado para correr sí no te casas y el padre se entera"  
Joe le sonrió"No tiene,así qué eso está descartado"

**El día del baile Marian llegó con dos amigas a La Ponderosa "Recuerden que nadie debe enterarse que soy la novia de Joe..."les aclaró Marian.  
"Mira nomás el rancho lo increíble qué es...estás noviando con el muchacho más codiciado del pueblo y el más millonario..."le dijo una de las amigas.  
Ben se acercó hacia ellas para recibirlas y saludó a una de las chicas que llegaron con Marian ."Susan..bienvenida...es un gusto que estés aqui"  
"Gracias,Ben...nos invitó Joe...dónde está él?"preguntó adrede y la cara de Marian de querer asesinarla era casi evidente.  
"Lastimosamente no va a estar con nosotros...tuvo que viajar..""le dijo Ben **

**"Qué pena..alegra las fiestas siempre...y todas bailamos con él"  
"Creo que esa época de Joe ya es pasado...parece que se ha puesto muy de novio..."y en ese momento llamaron a Ben e interrumpió la conversación "Bueno nos vemos después..."y se marchó.  
Las dos amigas se rieron y Marian estaba furiosa"Quería cortarte la lengua, Susan...eres de lo peor.  
"Bueno...ya conociste a tú suegro"  
Luego de un rato de la fiesta,uno de los rancheros invitados dijo querer hablar para todos sobre Adam Se acercó a él y lo tomó de los hombros y dijo para todos **

**"Quiero qué todos se enteren,del excelente profesional que nos honramos tener en Virginia City...este hombre diseñó la nueva estructura de mí rancho,y me atrevo a decir que tengo un hogar para mil años...tengo el placer de conocerlo desde muchacho...se de su forma de ser,de su entereza y hoy delante de todos le voy a confiar el proyecto de mí nueva mina,la más importante de todas,quiero qué mís tataranietos puedan seguir viviendo de ella y para eso necesito un arquitecto como tú Adam"**

Todos aplaudieron,mientras qué Ben se sentía muy orgulloso de su hijo Marian se quedó mirándolo muy atenta.

Reconoció en él a un excelente profesional y sí bien ella seguía enamorada de Joe,la ambición estaba comenzando a entrar a sus pensamientos.  
Adam en un momento la miró y le sonrió en forma muy galante,Marian le contestó la sonrisa y bajó su cabeza timidamente.  
Susan se dió cuenta de esas miradas y le avisó a Marian "No te olvides qué es tú cuñado"  
"No seas tonta..."le dijo Marian de muy mal porte entonces para qué sus amigas no pensaran mal dijo "Preguntaré dónde está el baño así conozco la habitación de Joe..."dijo Marian.Se dirigió entre las personas hasta dónde estaba Hop Sing sirviendo más ponche.Le preguntó y se dirigió a las escaleras,pero antes se dió la media vuelta y miró a Adam y este se percató.  
Susan y su amiga también se dieron cuenta,  
"Está coqueteando con Adam...qué clase de mujer es ella,Sandy?  
"Una que Joe no conoce parece...ruega qué sea un juego tan sólo"  
Pasó el corredor y fue abriendo las puertas de los cuartos y cuando llegó a la habitación de Joe se quedó mirándola desde afuera muy atentamente.  
Una voz la hizo despertar "Estás perdida?" le preguntó Adam.  
"Estoy...buscando...el cuarto de baño...pero hay tantos cuartos aquí..." "Es el último... " "Gracias..."le contestó aún nerviosa.  
"Eres nueva en el pueblo?" en la voz de Adam se notaba cierto interés hacia ella "Sí...vine con dos amigas...dicen que las invitó Joe"  
Es mí hermano menor...yo soy Adam Cartwright..." "Marian Mathews...y feliz cumpleaños..." le dijo Marian ruborizada.  
"Espero verte abajo y que aceptes bailar conmigo..."le sugirió Adam.  
"Con todo gusto...Adam.."y en su voz se marcó cierta coquetería.  
' Más tarde Marian estaba con sus amigas a un costado del comedor y Adam estaba por otra zona de la sala junto a Hoss.Una de las amigas dijo suspirando "Marian,el Cartwright más guapo se ha enamorado de tí,ni Adam ní Hoss son feos,pero no tienen para nada el carisma de Joe"  
"Adam es interesante también"dijo Marian "Lo cambiarías por Joe?  
"Si buscara amor no,pero sí buscaría poder,un nombre sí...Joe dice que su hermano es un excelente hombre de negocios y un arquitecto cómo pocos y me doy cuenta qué no mintió,mira nomás todo lo bien que hablaron de él"dijo Marian

"Yo creo que a Joe no lo cambiaría ní por un presidente"dijo una de sus amigas suspirando demostrando estar muy interesada en Joe.

A Marian le molestó eso y le retrucó agriamente "Sandy si sigues hablando así de Joe,perderé mís buenos modales y te haré comer lodo"  
Las tres se terminaron riendo,Adam se percató en Marian y se acercó a ellas "Parece qué se divierten,de que hablan?  
"Pregunta mejor de quién?del guapo de tú hermano Joe...se extraña su presencia esta noche" le dijo una de las chicas amigas de Marian.Adam sonrió ante la revelación de la muchacha y luego se dirigió a Marian "Me prometiste bailar conmigo..."le dijo Las amigas la miraron sorprendidas y Marian no sabía que contestar.  
"Es que no soy muy buena bailando"  
Adam buscó apoyo en las amigas "Eso sería un problema para Joe,verdad?"y las otras dos chicas sonrieron nerviosas,  
"Pero yo tampoco soy un gran bailarín...y soy el cumpleañero" Tomó a Marian de la mano y la llevó a bailar.  
Hoss se acercó hasta ellas con la curiosidad de preguntar sí conocían a la novia de Joe ."Quién es la chica que está con ustedes?  
"Qué!? A tí también te agrada?"preguntó Susan nerviosa ;  
Hoss se rió "No... pasa que Joe se puso de novio con una chica nueva del pueblo pero no quiere decirnos quién es hasta que vuelva y yo estoy muy intrigado"  
"Y tú creiste que Marian era la chica?...no Hoss ella no es"  
"Tanto mejor...porque parece que Adam quedó maravillado con ella...desde qué la encontró en el pasillo que no dejó de decirme lo bella que era y no se animaba a acercarsele"  
' Ya habían pasado varias horas desde el inicio de la fiesta y Adam estaba con Marian en el patio del rancho tomando un ponche."Creo que nunca había bailado tanto"le dijo Adam a Marian " No eres tan mal bailarín como me dijiste...al menos no me pisaste..."y se rieron.  
"Así que viniste de casualidad..."le dijo Adam.  
"Sí...Susan me dijo que Joe pidió que invitaran chicas y bueno...aquí estoy"  
"No lo conoces a mí hermano"  
"Sentí hablar de él...las chicas dicen que es muy guapo y muy bueno"  
"Seguramente primero se fijan en lo guapo...todas me preguntaron por él...menos tú"  
Marian estaba celosa ante lo qué había dicho Adam,de qué todas las mujeres preguntaron por el pero no quería demostrarlo "Es que yo no lo conozco,será por eso..."dijo entrenerviosa mientras tomaba su copa "Es un chico muy bueno...'pero espero que no sea de tú agrado..."le dijo Adam "Por qué?" le preguntó Marian "Porque no me gustaría que el te cortejara... yo te conocí antes"  
"Me avisaron que tú hermano era lisonjero pero parece que todos los hermanos Cartwright lo son" dijo sonriéndole "Yo no...y ní sé cómo me estoy atreviendo a decirte todas estas cosas... discúlpame sí te he parecido atrevido..."dijo Adam muy tímidamente "No...no me pareciste atrevido...al contrario eres muy galante..."y tomó otro trago de su copa mirándolo muy sugerente.  
Pasáron dos semanas del baile y Ben,Adam y Hoss salían de misa y se encontraron con Marian y su madre.Hoss sonrió por lo bajo al ver la cara feliz de Adam al mirar a la chica.Adam se acercó a las mujeres y lo llamó a su padre "Papá...déjame presentarte a Marian Mathews...estuvo en mi fiesta de cumpleaños"  
"Recuerdo haberlos visto juntos...mucho gusto.  
"Ella es mí madre...Margaret..." Y se saludaron entre todos.  
No se si están enteradas de la ronda que van a hacer ahora...tal vez quieran venir..."dijo Adam en forma muy galante.Hoss no podía soportar sonreirse disimuladamente La madre de Marian intuyó el interés de Adam en su hija y estaba a punto de decir que no,pero Marian se adelantó"Nada nos agradaría más...no es cierto,mamá"  
La madre de Marian disimuló"Es que no estamos preparadas... no tenemos nada hecho..." Ben vió el interés de Adam y acotó"Sí es por eso no se preocupen , nuestro cocinero prepara siempre de más.  
"Entonces aceptamos con gusto,sr Cartwright..."dijo Marian muy ansiosa

"Adam...toma mí coche...yo me llevo tú caballo y los alcanzo... quiero pasar por el correo...ayer no pude hacerlo y seguro que hay noticias de Joe..."dijo Ben.

"No te olvides de envíarle mí carta..."dijo Adam. "Le voy a enviar un telegrama también"agregó Ben y Hoss añadió"Dile que lo extraño mucho Ben sonrió y se marchó.  
Margaret se sentía muy incomoda con la situación y más aún al sentir hablar de Joe.Marian ni se inmutó ante lo qué hablaban de Joe y eso hizo poner mal a su madre qué no la miraba bien.  
"Mí hermano se fue de viaje hace 5 semanas y no vemos la hora de que vuelva .el rancho es un aburrimiento sín él..."dijo Hoss. y Adam cortó la conversación "Bueno...vayamos yendo.  
Ben llegó al lugar y desmontó de su caballo .  
Se acercó a Hoss y a Margaret que estaban en una mesa, debajo de la sombra de un gran árbol preparando todo para servir la comida.  
Ben se acercó a ellos muy contento.  
"A qué tienes noticias del niño mimado,verdad? le dijo Hoss riéndose.  
"Qué otra cosa puede traerme alegría en estos últimos 35 días?contestó Ben de muy buen ánimo.  
"Y también hay una carta para t "y se la dió a su hijo qué se puso más feliz qué su padre. Parece que a tí también te gusta recibir noticias de tú pequeño hermanito"le dijo Ben irónico y se rieron mucho incluída la madre de Marian.  
"Dónde está,Adam?"preguntó Ben. "Fue con Marian a saludar a una familia conocida...también hay una carta para él? "le dijo Hoss.  
"Sí"  
La madre de Marian estaba muy nerviosa ante la conversación de Joe,entonces quiso cambiar la temática.  
"Con mí hija hemos vivido mucho tiempo en el Este y su rancho era muy conocido,tan sólo conocíamos La Ponderosa cuándo decidimos mudarnos aquí" "Vamos a ofrecernos cómo guías de ustedes entonces"le dijo Ben en forma muy cortés.  
Habían pasado tres semanas y Marian llegó a su casa de la mano de Adam .Entraron a la casa y allí estaba Margaret.sentada en la sala Se asombró de verlos de la mano y miró con malos ojos a Marian "Mamá...Adam desea hablar contigo" miró a Adam y le hizo una señal como de que todo iba a estar bien.  
"Yo subo un momento a mí cuarto" Marian see marchó y Adam estaba muy incómodo ante Margaret.  
"Usted dirá,Adam..."le dijo Margaret muy en rol de madre y se sentaron "Señora Mathews...creo que usted se imaginará de lo que yo deseo hablarle..."dijo muy nervioso Adam mientras Margaret le ofrecía sentarse y el aceptó ."Conocí a su hija y ella me atrajo desde el primer momento... tenemos los mismos gustos...los mismos ideales...pensamos casi exactamente...en fin...disfrutamos mucho juntos uno de la compàñia del otro...y bueno...queríamos que usted se enterara, de lo que sentimos"  
"Mí hija te dijo que te amaba,Adam?"le preguntó Margaret.  
Adam se sonrojó antes de contestarle "...Sí...lo mismo que yo a ella...sí bien es muy corto el tiempo en que nos estamos viendo,yo siento que la conozco de toda la vida"y sin darse cuenta agregó"Vaya,ya me parezco a Joe hablando así" "Por qué dices eso?  
"Cuándo lo conozca se dará cuenta porque...es muy buen chico,el mejor hermano que me podría haber tocado,pero es muy joven y enamoradizo"  
"Ella creo que te comentó que se estaba tratando con otro chico,verdad"  
"Sí...no me lo ocultó ...y yo no tuve que preguntarselo ella me lo dijo ..."le contestó Adam.  
"Y dime...que te comentó de ese muchacho.?.."le preguntó algo molesta Margaret y Adam se dió cuenta ."Por ejemplo me comentó lo mucho que usted lo aprecia..."le dijo Adam simpáticamente.  
"Y dime qué te dijo que sentía ella por este chico...porque en realidad mí opinión poco cuenta,ella es la interesada en tí o en el otro muchacho"  
"Me comentó que era una excelente persona pero algo inmaduro.. muy joven y que ella siempre soño con un hombre no con un chico de su edad,con sus mismos gustos...sus mismos ideales de avanzar de llegar a una posición..."le dijo Adam de muy buena manera.  
"Y tú crees que cumples con esos requisitos...?"le sugirió Margaret y Adam muy orgulloso de sí mismo le contestó sin rodeos "Margaret...yo soy un Cartwright.  
"Vaya...parece que ser un Cartwright para tí más que orgullo es vanidad,Adam"  
"No se confunda...no soy una persona vanidosa...pero mí padre luchó por una posición en su vida y es el deber de sus hijos seguir adelante con ese legado...La Ponderosa no se maneja fácil...La Ponderosa es un imperio que hay que defender..."le refutó Adam "Y dentro de toda esa responsabilidad que tienes y que me parece muy buena...qué lugar ocuparía mí hija"  
"El de ser una señora Cartwright...de ser miembro de la familia...ayudarme a mí en las decisiones...de poder formar una familia feliz y de ser ella muy feliz y respetada"  
"Sí creo que ella sería feliz en un papel así...creo que eres la clase de hombre con la cual ella siempre soñó...el otro chico también la haría muy feliz a su manera,pero ella sería una reina del amor de él...contigo sertía una reina para el mundo...con mí marido la educamos para que frecuentara personas cómo tú...Adam...sí tú eres la persona que ella eligió yo no puedo negarme...pero quiero que rompa oficialmente con el otro chico...para eso tendrá que verlo y no quiero que tú te niegues"  
"Yo también le pedí eso...y ella aceptó...pero no quiere que yo me entere quién es por delicadeza.porque me comentó que vive en este pueblo...y tiene razón,no me agradaría saber quién es... "  
Marian bajó de su cuarto vestida cómo para una fiesta.  
"Van a salir?"les preguntó Margaret "Vinimos a invitarla para que venga a cenar al rancho...'hoy es un mes que nos conocemos y bueno...es un buen día para una reunión..."le dijo Adam "Es qué no estoy preparada...por qué no lo dejamos para otro dïa?"dijo Margaret,pero en realidad no aceptaba porque no estaba muy conforme con la decisión de Marian.  
"Mamá...Adam ya le hizo preparar a su cocinero chino un menú especial,no podemos fallarle..." le suplicó Marian y la madre entonces aceptó.  
La cena había finalizado y estaban todos en la sala tomando una copa.  
"En serio tiene ese libro,Ben?"le preguntó Margaret al patriarca."Usted no sabe lo que sufrí cuando lo perdí en la mudanza"  
"Ahora mismo se lo voy a dar,así no se lo olvida...venga conmigo hasta la biblioteca"  
Fueron hasta la biblioteca y mientras Ben lo buscaba Margaret miró unas fotografías sobre el escritorio de Ben.Cuando vió la foto de Joe,la levantó y se la quedó mirando.  
"Ese es mí hijo menor..."le dijo Ben "El qué tanto extraña...?"le dijo Margaret sonriéndole.  
Ben sonrió también "Exactamente"  
"Y dígame...cuando Adam y Hoss salen de viaje es así también?"curiosó Margaret "Para serle sincero,no...pero es que con Joe tenemos una conexión especial...cómo explicarle...el es el único que fue completamente mío...enviudé tres veces,pero con Adam y Hoss siempre tuve ayuda de afuera,la madre de Hoss, familiares de Adam y de Hoss,hasta la misma madre de Joe me ayudó a criarlos...pero con Joe fue distinto porque no hubo ese tipo de ayudas,yo hice de padre y madre para él.Su madre no tenía familia y yo no volví a casarme...así que la única ayuda que recibí fue la de Adam y Hoss,al tiempo Adam se fue a estudiar y Hoss una temporada muy larga estuvo con su familia,yo no podía tenerlo porque Joe estaba muy enfermo y su tratamiento demandaba que yo estuviera mucho tiempo con él"  
"Qué le pasaba?" preguntó Margaret "Nació con un problema de debilidad,mí esposa tuvo unos incovenientes en su embarazo,y luego se le complicó con el corazón...por suerte pude brindarle una buena atención médica y hoy es un muchacho sano y fuerte..."le explicó Ben "Jamás tuvo problemas cardíacos luego?  
"Para nada y eso que tuvo un accidente muy grave hace unos 6 años atrás y el doctor tenía miedo de que se le complicara... pero no...mí muchachito resistió fuerte como un roble"y agregó riédose"Y ahora me trae a mí problemas cardíacos cuando lo veo domar un caballo ,o pelea con alguién..." Hoss escuchó e intervino y contó para todos "O cuando Adam lo encontró en el acantilado tirándose al lago..."Ben y sus hijos se rieron.  
"Es un inconsciente"dijo Marian,descalificando a Joe.Para ella el descalificarlo era cómo algo qué le servía para convencer a su madre qué ya no sentía nada por él.  
"Mí hermanito es asi...a él hay que darle el caballo más bravo para domar o el trabajo más arriesgado,como el de poner TNT en las minas o transportar nitroglicerina."dijo Hoss "Ben,entonces lo que Joe está haciendo en San Francisco es cosa de nada para él"le preguntó Margaret "Por eso se está aburriendo"se rió Ben "Pero tal vez esté saliendo con algunas chicas por la noche...me comentaron que es muy enamoradizo..."dijo Marian "No lo creo...está muy enamorado el chico..."dijo Hoss Margaret miró a Marian cómo haciéndole sentir culpa,y su hija le esquivó la mirada "Hablando de eso...fuí a buscar el correo y me dijo el empleado que había cartas hacia su novia que no fueron retiradas...me las quiso dar a mí pero no acepté..." dijo Ben "Las hubieras aceptado,así sabíamos quién es..."dijo Hoss con ingenuidad.Las dos mujeres se intranquilizaron.  
"Hoss...fue una decisión de tú hermano de no decir su nombre...y no se te ocurra aparecerte por ahí para averiguar por tú cuenta..."le ordenó Ben "Pero qué raro que la novia no le conteste...esperemos que no haya decidido dejarlo porque sino va a sufrir mucho y yo voy a sentirme culpable..."dijo Adam "Por qué vas a sentirte culpable?"le preguntó enseguida Marian "Porque el no quería dejar a su chica y lo hizo para que yo tuviera la fiesta..."dijo Adam "Pero sí cambió a la chica para que tú tuvieras tú fiesta,no la quiere tanto..."dijo adrede Marian "Marian...son muy pocas las ocasiones en que ví llorar a Joe...creo que no lo hace desde un accidente que tuvo cuando lo atacó un oso y quedó despedazado casi y esa vez lloró por el dolor de las lastimaduras...y cuándo vino de despedirse de su novia,delante nuestro fingió entereza pero por la noche lo oí sollozar por ella...no quiero ní imaginarme que pasaría sí esa chica rompe con él..."dijo Ben "Y cómo se debe sentir sí no está recibiendo cartas de ella..." agregó Hoss "Bueno...pero sí ella no le contesta,tal vez se de cuenta que ella no quiere saber más nada de él "dijo Marian "Ojalá te equivoques...no me gustaría que mí hijo sufriera...en sus 21 años ya lo ha hecho bastante y no es justo...verán cuándo lo conozcan la clase de buen chico que es y van a pensar igual que yo..."dijo Ben "Algunas amigas de Marian vienen a casa y comentan que están muy ilusionadas con él,no creo que tarde mucho en conseguir otra chica...cuéntale Marian todas las admiradoras que tiene"dijo Margaret cómo para sacarse culpas de encima.  
Los cuatro meses finalmente pasaron y llegó el día del regreso de Joe.  
Ben lo estaba esperando ansioso en la estación de la diligencia.  
Por lo lejos se veía venir y la sonrisa de Ben de felicidad era evidente.Aunque él adoraba a sus tres hijos por igual,con Joe existía esa conexión que lo unía mucho más que son sus hijos mayores.  
Al rato la diligencia llegó y Ben se acercó a la puerta; luego de dos personas bajó Joe.  
Padre e hijo se confundieron en un abrazo.  
"Bienvenido a casa,Joe...te eché mucho de menos" le dijo Ben muy emocionado "Y yo a tí" y volvieron a abrazarse.  
Ben lo miró mientras el cochero bajaba las maletas y le dijo"Estás mas delgado...prepárate para que Hop Sing te ametralle con comida"  
"Y se la voy a aceptar...el hotel era muy lujoso pero la comida no era muy sabrosa que digamos..' le dijo Joe a su padre "Habrá cambiado,,porque una vez fuí con Adam y era exquisita ,de primer nivel..."le aclaró Ben "Tal vez sea eso...muy sofisticada cuando yo en realidad me conformaba con una porción de pollo frito..."le dijo Joe y se rieron.  
"Bueno...vamos para casa...debes de estar cansado"  
"Sí no te molesta...yo...pienso pasar por lo de mí novia primero...le traje unos presentes y aparte me muero de ganas de verla"  
"Te entiendo...invítala a cenar hoy,así se conocen también con la novia de Adam.  
"La novia de Adam"  
"La conoció el día de su cumpleaños...son tal para cual"  
"La conozco?"preguntó Joe "Adam me dijo que te diera de tú propia medicina...que te haga tener la intriga hasta la noche"dijo riéndose Ben " Son muy malos..."dijo Joe entre risas...y agregó "Sábes qué...pasaré a buscar los anillos que no pude retirar y me comprometeré hoy mismo...es una buena ocasión"  
"Claro hijo...me alegra que estés bien"  
"Esta noche va a ser muy importante para todos,falta Hoss tan sólo con una novia"dijo Joe muy contento "O yo,tal vez"le contestó Ben con un halo de misterio en la voz.Joe se dió cuenta y enseguida le dijo "Cómo es eso,sr Cartwright?"le preguntó en forma muy pícara "Qué tal vez haya alguna persona qué me interese...nada más qué eso"  
"En cuánto llegue a casa quiero una explicación...no estuve por cuatro meses y parece qué encuentro todo muy distinto"  
En la casa de Marian estaban las dos mujeres sentadas en la sala muy nerviosas a la espera de la llegada de Joe "Cómo le vas a decir a Joe que no lo quieres más? En cualquier momento llegará.Tendrías que haberselo escrito en una carta,Marian,no seguir entusiamandolo...le recriminó su madre "Es qué luego de lo que dijo su padre esa noche que había sufrido tanto en su vida.no me animé,mamá"dijo Marian avergonzada.  
"No me quiero imaginar cuando se entere...yo aún sigo pensando que era el muchacho ideal para tí...no es que Adam sea malo,pero es tan...apático...en cambio con Joe,era un torbellino en cuanto entraba a esta casa.  
"Pero yo elegí a Adam,mamá"  
"Lo elegiste pero no lo amas..."le dijo directamente su madre "Qué barbaridad estás diciendo"  
"No es ninguna barbaridad...los ojos llenos de amor qué tenías cuando estabas con Joe no te los he visto con Adam,ní el día que te ofreció matrimonio...pero claro...serás una señora con mayúsculas,aburrida pero señora"  
Cuando Marian iba a contestarle,Joe llamó a la puerta.  
"Por favor abrele tú...no quiero verlo de primera impresión..."y se marchó a su cuarto.  
Margaret fue a abrir la puerta y allí estaba Joe con paquetes para ellas.  
"Llegué !! dijo Joe muy feliz Margaret estaba cohibida para tratarlo pero eraa tanta la ansiedad que Joe traía que el no se percató de esa frialdad.  
"Cómo estás... " le preguntó Margaret "Cansado y lleno de polvo... " contestó Joe entre risas y agregó "Puedo pasar... "  
"Claro... claro... pasa, Joe ... "  
Joe entró y colocó los paquetes sobre la mesa y comenzó a comentarle a Margaret "Le traje varias clases de tela, cómo no me aclaró el color que deseaba opté por comprar tantas porque no entiendo nada de telas y tuve miedo de que no le agradaran asi que tiene para elegir cuál va a utilizar para la boda y unos perfumes que según la vendedora eran recién llegados de Francia..."le dijo ansioso Joe En ese momento bajó Marian y se acercó a Joe "Hola Joe "le dijo en una forma muy fría.  
Joe la abrazó e intentó besarla y Marian se rehusó '' Joe está mí madre presente"  
"Pero estoy seguro que me entenderá que hace 4 meses que no te veo"  
"Pero queda mal"  
Joe no se daba cuenta de lo mal que estaba Marion y siguió hablando " Fuí a buscar los anillos...recién le dije a mí padre que nos comprometeremos esta noche...te gusta la idea"  
Marian tomó coraje y le contestó secamente "NO"  
Joe se la quedó mirando sin entender nada.  
"Te parece muy apresurado hoy? tal vez yo esté muy entusiasmado con esto... quieres una fiesta especial ?  
"Tampoco,Joe..."le dijo Marian de mal modo Joe miro a Margaret sin entender el proceder " Qué te pasa?...estás rara...quieres elegir otra forma?"le dijo queriendo abrazarla y Marian lo esquivó.  
"No nos vamos a comprometer ní hoy ní nunca,Joe ,puedes entenderlo? le siguió hablando Marian de muy mala manera.  
Joe estaba convencido de que se trataba de una broma.  
"Es una broma , verdad "  
Comenzó a reirse porque estaba seguro que se trataba de una chanza "Yo casi me la estaba creyendo" agregó mirando a Margaret "Lastimosamente no es una broma,Joe..."le dijo sollozando Margaret Joe estaba aturdido.No podía creerlo "Vamos, hablemos en serio, qué les pasa a las dos qué están así...acaso no cumplí con algo?  
"Qué tengo que decirte para qué me creas que no es una broma"Marian lo dijo muy cansada de la situación y fue cómo que Joe ya estaba sospechando qué hablaba enserio.  
" Yo no te entiendo... en las últimas dos cartas me dijiste qué hasta estabas preparando el vestido para el compromiso'  
'Yo no te dije que era para nuestro compromiso...conocí a otro hombre Joe... y me voy a comprometer con el... "  
Joe se quedó anodadado con la confesión y no le salía decir nada.  
"Y te pido por favor que mí novio no le digas que me frecuentabas..."le dijo de una forma muy hiriente Marian "Yo te frecuentaba tan sólo...para tí no fuí tú novio...?!"le dijo Joe muy dolorido "Prometeme que no vas a decirle nada..." le repitió Joe estaba furioso y lastimado "Tan solo le voy a romper los huesos, nada más que eso"  
"No es culpa tan solo de él...nos enamoramos los dos... "  
".Margaret,podría dejarnos a solas"  
"Sí,claro..."Margaret se marchó a la cocina.  
"Qué te pasó...Marian te olvidaste de lo nuestro ya"  
"Ní quiero recordar eso...fue un gran error de mí parte...más cuándo tenga qué darle explicaciones a mí novio cuándo sea su esposa" "Quién es él "  
En es momento tocaron a la puerta y era Adam " Ahora lo vas a conocer...pero por favor no le digas que eras tú él chico qué me cortejaba "  
"No...si ahora lo voy a felicitar..."le dijo Joe y diciendole por última vez a ver sí la convencía "Por favor...considera todo esto...yo te amo..te vinieron con algún cuento nuevo ? qué fue ahora si yo ní estuve"  
Margaret salió de la cocina "Margaret...hagala recapacitar"le dijo Joe buscando una cierta alianza con la mujer Volvieron a golpear la puerta.  
"Abre,mamá...sí Joe quiere a decirle a mí novio que el era me frecuentaba allá él,que se atenga a las consecuencias..."dijo de muy mal modo Marian Margaret abrió la puerta y Adam entró.En su mano traía un gran ramo de flores .Joe lo vió y quedó impactado al igual que Adam.  
"Hermano menor!!! qué haces aquí ?" le preguntó Adam muy feliz de verlo y lo abrazó para darle la bienvenida.  
"Todos te echamos mucho de menos... había mucha tranquilidad en La Ponderosa"  
Joe estaba asombrado de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su rival era su hermano mayor,no sabía que hacer,estaba perplejo.  
"Papá faltó con .su promesa y te dijo quién era mí novia, verdad?"le dijo muy feliz Adam "...N..no!...es que...yo buscaba...a ... mí chica y me dijeron... que estaba aquí...yo ...ya me iba"  
Adam notó pálido a Joe.  
"Te sientes bien,hermanito? le preguntó Adam "Sí...bueno, me voy...te veo en la casa Adam" le dijo Joe "No me dices nada acerca de mí novia ? Adam la abrazó por detrás del hombro "La conoci gracias a tí que organizaste la fiesta...no es preciosa"  
Joe tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y no podía ní quería llorar delante de Adam "Es muy preciosa...cuídala..yo una vez quise cortejarla y ni me prestó atención y me dijo que buscaba un universitario cómo ella..."dijo Joe Adam le dijo riéndose mirando a Marian y a Joe "O sea qué tengo que agradecerle al lobo que te atacó y qué por eso no fuiste a estudiar "  
Joe hizo un esfuerzo terrible para sonreirle a su hermano pero lo hizo Salió de la casa y con él también salió Margaret.  
Afuera Joe se derrumbó y se apoyó contra su caballo, muy apenado, con sollozos que no querían salir de su garganta pero que no podía evitarlos.  
Margaret estaba muy apenada y no sabía qué hacer ante él.  
Lo dudó pero luego puso su mano sobre el cabello de Joe y lo acarició.  
"Ya ,Joe...no te pongas así...tú eres un chico fuerte...nadie merece que te pongas así...ní mí hija tiene derecho a ponerte así"  
Joe se dió media vuelta y tenía la cara llena de lágrimas.Estaba muy nervioso y dolido.No podía entender cómo esto había pasado.  
"Es qué es Adam..lo entiende usted ?! es mí hermano!!."y se echó a llorar sobre los brazos de Margaret.  
"Cómo voy a hacer?...cómo voy a hacer cuándo la vea feliz junto a él"  
"Ya todo va a pasar,Joe...todo tiene un por qué en nuestras vidas, hijo..."mientras le hablaba consolandolo ella sollozaba también.  
"Yo sé qué ella hizo mal...no debió dejarte...no"  
Dentro de la casa Adam estaba con Marian y le había preguntado sobre los regalos de Joe qué aún estaban sobre la mesa.  
"No sé...serían para su novia y se los olvido...llevaselos al rancho..."le dijo Marian "Lo noté raro...estaba como triste, vacío..."dijo Adam.  
Adam no se había percatado de los anillos de compromiso de Joe qué estaban sobre un costado de la mesa.  
Marian sí los vió y cuando los estaba por tomar ,Adam se dió cuenta.  
"Y eso?"le preguntó Marian dudo un momento y finalmente le inventó la respuesta "Adam...te voy a decir la verdad...Joe estaba aquí porque conozco a su novia...y tú lo viste mal porque terminaron"  
"Cómo que terminaron ?...ella decidió hacerlo "  
"Así es.." "Quién es ella, tengo que conocerla y hablarle...yo lo conozco a Joe y estaba muy mal" "No me pidas qué te diga su nombre porque le prometí a ella no hacerlo"  
"Ella tampoco quería qué se supiera de la relación"  
"Creo que tú no sabes las cosas cómo son... yo te voy a explicar"  
En ese momento entró Margaret muy lastimada por cómo estaba Joe.  
Adam notó las lágrimas de Margaret y se intranquilizó.  
"Qué es lo qué saben...qué le pasa a mí hermano.  
"Te estaba por contar Adam...Joe estaba muy ilusionado con la chica que frecuentaba..."dijo Marian "Su novia mejor dicho..."la interrumpió Adam "No, no...para EL era su novia pero ella jamás le dió ilusiones...es más ella tiene otro compromiso y el la siguió cortejando igual"  
"Joe no nos contó las cosas así...tú debes estar equivocada..."le dijo Adam pero Marian siguió en la misma postura.  
"Yo soy muy amiga de ella...y Joe ya la tenía cansada diciéndole que la amaba...ella salió con él porque él le insistía y a ella le daba mucha pena,porque no es un chico malo ,Adam"  
"Eso de qué no es un chico malo ni falta que me lo aclares...no creo que haya muchas personas con un corazón tan bueno como el de mí hermano Joe" le dijo Adam muy dolido ante la situación de Joe.  
"La qué creo que no es buena y no merece una sola lágrima de él , es esa chica...esos anillos que ella parece qué no aceptó fueron días de mí hermano de noches de guardia en el sector del monte, donde lo único que hay para protegerse del frío es una roca"  
"Eso no te lo puedo creer , con todo el dinero qué tiene tú padre tú hermano debe trabajar extra para poder comprar algo ?" le dijo Marian "Es qué Joe es así...detrás de esa fachada de chico desprejuiciado qué parece tener es él más orgulloso y responsable de todos nosotros"  
"Según la chica nos comentó qué el siempre decía qué no le importaban los negocios de La Ponderosa , y qué él jamás iba a llegar a ocuparse de ella cómo tú " intervino Margaret.  
"Qué a Joe no le importa La Ponderosa ?" dijo Adam sorprendido "Estoy seguro qué querría saber sí esa chica estaba interesada en él o en su dinero ustedes no se imaginan los contratos que hemos ganado desde qué el comenzó a intervenir ... este contrato qué fue a negociar a San Francisco es el más importante qué hayamos tenido para La Ponderosa , estuvimos a muy poco de perderlo, y Joe lo negoció de tal manera, que ní mí padre lo hubiera logrado... pasa que Joe no es vanidoso...no le gusta andar diciendo por ahí el apellido para aparentar o ganar algo"  
Margaret la miró de soslayo a Marian cómo diciendole que error cometiste.  
Marian le comenzó a decir a Adam "O sea qué tú hermano creyó qué mí amiga tan sólo podía estar junto a él por su apellido o su dinero ? Dile de parte de ella qué estaba muy equivocado...estoy segurisima que ella salió con el por lástima de ver cómo se arrastraba ante ella el hombre más codiciado del pueblo ... todas las chicas dicen estar enamoradas de él y mí amiga lo despreció"  
Adam se molestó ante esos términos "Qué buena manera de catalogar a un chico enamorado...la manera en que se arrastraba...dile a tú amiga de mí parte qué es una bendición para Joe haber perdido una mujer así...ella ya se va a arrepentir y va a ser tarde"  
"Ella está enamorada de su novio...tú hermano no le interesa para nada..."siguió retrucándole Marian. Adam la miró muy molesto ante la actitud de defender a su "amiga.  
"Te desconozco,Marian...espero qué tú no pienses cómo ella"  
La madre vió mal la situación e intervino "Creo qué a todos nos puso nerviosos la situación del muchacho...tomemos café y tratemos de ponernos bien...y tú Adam no te preocupes...yo ví llorar recién a tú hermano y yo me encargaré de decirles varias cosas a esa qué lo lastimó así...lo ví tan sólo en dos ocasiones que vino a buscarla aquí y me pareció un buen chico y no se merece qué lo lastimen así..." con esas palabras arregló el ambiente y Adam es cómo qué quedo maravillado de su proceder.  
"Marian...ayúdame con las tazas de café" Margaret tomó los regalos qué eran para ella y simuló delante de Adam "Yo le había encargado unos telas y me las trajo, pobrecito"  
Y fue hasta la cocina con su hija y comenzaron a hablar por lo bajo "Tú te volviste loca al hablar con tanta saña de Joe...sí yo no te salvaba la situación Adam ya estaba a punto de enfadarse..."le dijo su madre retándola "Me dejé llevar"  
" Te enfureciste dí mejor al ver que lo perdiste, qué hubieras llegado a ser una señora igual"  
Marian sabía qué su madre tenía razón, pero ahora ya era tarde, la batalla ya había comenzado , pero para sus adentros tan sólo pensaba algo, qué seguía enamorada de Joe, pero también qué quería lastimarlo.  
"Para qué tomaste los regalos, yo no quiero nada de un embustero cómo ese..."le dijo Marian "Yo no iba a perderme la posibilidad de tener unas telas y perfumes tan exclusivos cómo los que me trajo" mostrándole un envase de un perfume "Con lo qué sale este una familia comería con lujo un mes" dijo con mucho interés.  
"Acaso quieres conquistar a mí suegro"le preguntó Marian "No estaría tan mala la idea"refutó Margaret y las dos se rieron y se mostraron interesadas como un cuervo ante un hombre herido Joe llegó a La Ponderosa de muy mal ánimo.  
Dejó su caballo sin atar y entró directamente a la casa.Se sacó su campera y su cartuchera.  
Ben vino desde la cocina muy feliz y no se dió cuenta del ánimo de Joe.  
"Tú no te imaginas la cena maravillosa qué está preparando Hop Sing. Es un día muy especial, tú llegada, la novia de Adam, conoceremos a la tuya...y te contaré lo qué te prometí en el pueblo, yo no soy cómo tú qué te tendré en suspenso, pero que quede entre los dos me lo prometes ? No veía la hora que llegaras y hablar de esto contigo, aún no me he animado con ninguno de tús hermanos, pero contigo todo siempre fue distinto " le dijo tomándolo por detrás del hombro y llevándolo al centro de la sala Joe le contestó por lo bajo a su padre tratando de aguantarse las lágrimas y de comenzar a llorar.  
"Claro"  
"Me agrada la madre de Marian...es una mujer elegante,muy simpática...disfruto mucho de su compañía..."le dijo Ben muy ansioso.  
"Qué bien... me voy a dormir"  
Y lo dejó a Ben con la palabra en la boca.  
Ben quedó desconcertado pero no llegó a darse cuenta qué Joe estaba realmente mal Joe subió las escaleras y se fue a su cuarto.  
Entró y se acostó directamente.Junto a la mesa de luz había un porta retrato dónde él estaba con Adam .Lo tomó y se quedó mirándolo por unos instantes recordando el día en qué la foto había sido tomada, había sido para la última Navidad y ese día cómo si hubiera sido una premonición se habían jurado los tres hermanos jamás discutir entre ellos por una mujer.  
.En sí había sido una idea de Hoss y Adam cuándo se dieron cuenta cómo revoloteaban las mujeres detrás de Joe y en tren de broma comenzaron a decir que jamás le presentarían su chica por temor a qué esta lo prefiera.  
"Yo voy a cumplir la promesa, hermano mayor"y no pudo resistir más sus lágrimas.  
Hoss entró ansioso a la casa Ben estaba leyendo en el sofá rojo.  
"Dónde está Joe qué quiero saludarlo..." "Se fue a dormir...vino muy cansado"  
"Y despistado...había dejado a su caballo suelto..."dijo al pasar Hoss."Mmm...y ese aroma a pastel"  
"Hop Sing se está luciendo para esta cena..."le contestó Ben.  
"Voy a ir a espiarlo y tratar de que me de un adelanto de algo "y se marchó hacia la cocina .Ben sonrió por la ocurrencia de su hijo.  
Se decidió a subir para ver sí Joe estaba durmiendo Subió hasta el cuarto y vió la puerta entornada y a Joe recostado pero sin dormir.  
"Puedo pasar "  
Joe se sobresaltó y no de muy buena gana le contestó que entre.  
Ben se sentó en el borde de la cama.  
"Recién llegó Hoss, anda ansioso de verte...el se reía de mí cuando fuimos al día de recreo con la novia de Adam y allí yo le llevé una carta tuya y se puso feliz,qué todos nos terminamos riendo de el"  
"La novia de Adam...parece que cayó muy bien entre. ustedes.."le dijo Joe mordiéndose su dolor "Cómo seguramente lo va a hacer la tuya esta noche, Joe" lo alentó Ben Joe se lo quedó mirando fijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y en una voz muy lastimera le dijo a su padre.  
"Me puedes abrazar fuerte como cuando era un niño, pá"  
Ben estaba descolocado ante lo que le dijo pero lo meció en sus brazos tal cual su hijo se lo había pedido.  
Joe se hundió entre los brazos de él y lloró desconsoladamente.  
"Qué pasa Joe...qué te pasa?"le preguntó Ben muy sensibilizado al verlo así Joe no le contestaba, sólo seguía abrazado de su padre y no cesaba de llorar '"Joe no me intranquilices...por qué lloras...es algo físico, te duele algo, qué es hijito...dime"  
Joe se soltó, y Ben al verlo dando espasmosqueriendo cortar su llanto sintió que tenía en sus brazos nuevamente al niño de seis, siete años que estaba enfermo y debil y que encontraba entre los brazos de su padre un refugio y Ben lo acunaba diciendole que sus abrazos lo iban a curar.  
"Me duele mucho lo que me hicieron...no es justo...no !!!"dijo Joe, pero Ben no lograba entender.  
"Quién te lastimó, Joe"  
"Se terminó.pá...se terminó todo"  
Ben se dió cuenta de quién estaba hablando y lo abrazó está vez él a su cuerpo sintiéndose culpable de haberlo envíado a ese viaje.  
"Lo siento Joe...lo siento tanto...sí tú quieres yo voy a hablar con ella y la convenzo que vuelva contigo, hijo"  
"No...ella ya no es mía...ya no lo es...me quiero morir, papá...no voy a poder vivir sin ella..no quiero vivir sí ella no está conmigo"  
Ben lo tomó y lo sacudió de los brazos al ver lo qué estaba diciendo "Joe Cartwright no te quiero oir decir eso nunca más,!!!...nadie vale tanto cómo para pensar en morir...no quiero qué nunca más digas una cosa así ... "  
"Tú no entiendes...no puedes entenderme...es un dolor muy fuerte que nace aquí "y le señaló el corazón y Ben lo interrumpió .  
"Y se te traslada hacia todo el cuerpo como si fuera una gran mancha, que crece y crece"  
Joe se lo quedó mirando cómo estando de acuerdo con su padre y Ben le agregó:  
"Así mismo me sentí yo cuando falleció tú madre, peor aún porque no hay vueltas para la muerte, pero seguí viviendo para tí y para tús hermanos...y yo te pido ahora, que pienses en mí, Joe...sí tú no estarías yo ahí sí qué no tendría porque vivir..."le dijo sollozando Ben "Tienes a mís hermanos"le dijo Joe con un hilo de voz "No te tendría a tí...por favor te pido que no hablemos de la muerte...me golpeó muchas veces, pero de la tuya jamás podría reponerme, hijo...duerme un rato qué te hará bien..."mientras le acariciaba la mejilla "Quédate conmigo hasta que me duerma..."le dijo Joe en un tono muy lastimero.  
"Le voy a avisar a Adam para que suspendamos la cena...no es un día alegre para ninguno de nosotros"  
"Haganla igual..,pero no me pidan que baje..."Joe cerró sus ojos para descansar y Ben vió cómo se le escapaban aún las lagrimas.  
Lo tomó de una mano y esperó que Joe se durmiera.Ben se lo quedó mirando con mucha tristeza, no soportaba ver mal a ninguno de sus hijos,pero menos a Joe, qué siempre fue el más sentimental,el qué más ligado estuvo a él.  
Al rato, Adam entró en el cuarto de Joe Ben le hizo señas de que no hiciera ruido y que salieran.  
Salieron al pasillo y Ben le dijo a su hijo mayor que vayan a su cuarto por sí acaso Joe se despertaba y lo llamaba.  
Entraron en el cuarto de Adam .  
"Parece qué ya te enteraste que rompió con su novia..."le dijo Adam "Sí...y te juro que me siento muy culpable de esa separación.  
"Yo en un primer momento también...hasta que Marian me comentó cosas sobre esa chica y realmente es mejor que sufra ahora y no luego estando casado"  
"No te entiendo...qué tiene que ver Marian"  
"Ella no tiene nada que ver, pero conocía a la novia de Joe...en realidad para ella Joe no era su novio...era el chico guapo, codiciado por todas que se arrastraba a sus pies...y no te imaginas cuantas barbaridades más me comentó"  
"Pero tú hermano está sufriendo tanto, Adam,,,justamente el otro día hablábamos de que era dificil que el llorara...tú no te imaginas recién, y tengo miedo que cometa una locura por eso hay que intentar por estos días no perderle pisada,está muy mal"  
"El dejó los anillos en la casa de Marian, porque fue a buscar a su novia allí"  
"Entonces Marian la conoce bien"  
"Sí...pero tiene orden de esa chica de no decir quién era... mejor que no nos enteremos, porque sí la odio sin conocerla, sí la tengo frente mío me voy a olvidar del respeto...tú no te puedes imaginar cómo se jactó del amor de Joe hacia ella.  
"Pobrecito mí hijo...Adam...yo le comenté a Joe de suspender la cena, pero el me pidió que la hagamos pero que no le pidamos que baje, pero yo no sé que hacer realmente no estoy de ánimo"  
"Papá, es que Marian y su madre ya están aquí, lo insistieron que tal vez podrían ayudar sí Joe se sentía mal...'dijo Adam "Está bien...pero respetemos su voluntad sí no quiere bajar.Voy a saludarlas "  
Ben y Adam bajan y encuentran a Hoss riéndose mucho con Marian.  
Ben se acerca a Marian.  
"Disculpe usted Ben, pero este Hoss es increiblemente gracioso"  
"Me alegra qué estés bien..."le dijo Ben "Joe ya se despertó?"dijo Hoss "Recién se durmió" dijo Ben "Desde qué se acostó y recién se duerme?"dijo Hoss "Es qué tú no estás enterado, Hoss...Joe discutió con su novia, y está muy mal...muy mal..."le contestó Ben.  
"Dios...con lo contento qué estaba con esta relación...no es justo...me imagino cómo debe estar... maldición !!"y se marchó muy afectado al patio.  
Marian se quedó asombrada ante el proceder de Hoss.  
"Vaya que quiere a Joe"  
"Cúando conozcas a Joe verás lo equivocada que estaba tú amiga al humillarlo cómo lo hizo"  
Margaret salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la sala. Había venido muy bien arreglada y Ben la miró con mucha admiración.  
"Hola, Ben...acabo de ver como cocina Hop Sing y estoy maravillada"  
Los dos se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla y todos se sentaron en la sala.  
Mientras tanto, Joe se había levantado y no se sentía bien.  
Su mente estaba bloqueada con la imagen de Adam golpeando a la puerta de Marian, de su encuentro con él, de su dolor, y todo parecía como un trompo, iba dando vuelta y vuelta sobre su cabeza.  
Estaba sofocado y quiso salir de su cuarto. Llamó a su padre cuando iba por el corredor para llegar a la escalera, sin imaginar que Marian ya estaba en la casa.  
Cuándo llegó a las escaleras, Ben ya las estaba subiendo y allí fue donde Joe vió a las dos mujeres.  
Se quedó petrificado al ver a Marian y comenzó a sentirse peor.  
"Qué pasa, hijo"  
Joe no quiso demostrar delante de ella qué estaba mal.  
"Nada...nada...estoy bien...voy a salir un rato fuera..."dijo tomando entereza desde la nada, pero era evidente qué estaba sufriendo, y Marian se había dado cuenta y era cómo qué disfrutaba para sus adentros de ese dolor.  
"Te acompaño..."le dijo Ben "Estoy bien, pa...estoy bien"  
Cuando termina de bajar las escaleras Marian lo saluda adrede.  
"Hola Joe"  
Joe la miró pero no la saludó.Marian miró a Adam fingiendo tristeza.y se abrazó de él.  
Joe salió al patio caminando lo más normal posible delante de ellas, cuando salió trastabilló y allí estaba Hoss qué fue corriendo a su lado al verlo.  
"Joe, estás bien? "dijo tomándolo por los hombros "Me siento como ahogado...me voy a ir a refrescar a la bomba de agua..."dijo queriendo zafarse de los brazos de su hermano, pero Hoss lo tenía muy cariñoso pero firmemente "Deja que yo te traigo agua hasta aquí"  
"No...tú mejor bombea que yo quiero poner la cabeza debajo del agua"  
"Hace mucho frío, te va a hacer mal hermanito"  
"Peor me hace este dolor de cabeza..."y a Hoss no le quedó otra qué llevarlo hasta la bomba de agua.  
Dentro de la casa, Marian insistía en que Joe no la había saludado y fingía preocupación.  
"Realmente me siento incómoda...tal vez tendríamos que dejar la cena para otro día...hoy está todo muy fresco...no queremos molestar"  
"Marian..tú prácticamente ya eres de la familia, no molestas... reconozco que no va a ser una cena feliz cómo lo pensábamos pero tampoco tienes que irte,,,"le aclaró Ben.  
"Yo voy a ir afuera para ver cómo está...delante de ustedes le habrá dado pena mostrarse mal"  
Ben salió al patio y vió a Joe y Hoss en la bomba de agua.  
Fue hasta ellos y vió a Joe empapado con la cabeza bajo la canilla "Eres un inconsciente...te va a dar semejante gripe..."le dijo retándolo a Joe "Eso mismo le estoy diciendo, pero dice que el dolor de cabeza es muy fuerte " agregó Hoss Joe seguía descompuesto y se quejaba.  
"Por favor...mójame más...es la única forma que se me pasa"  
"Entremos a la sala y te preparo un te..."le dijo Ben queriendo convencerlo "Están ellas dos...no quiero ir..." suplicó Joe "Joe...Marian es la novia de tú hermano...no tengas verguenza de ella"  
Joe se sintió peor cuándo escuchó a decir a Ben la novia de tú hermano.  
"Traémelo aquí fuera...luego entro"  
Hoss lo ayudó a llegar al portico.Y lo ayudó a sentarse en la silla junto a la mesa "Tienes que secarte la cabeza, siente el viento frío que viene hacia nosotros"  
"Yo estoy bien..."le dijo ya Joe en un tono molesto y terco.  
Pero Hoss no se dió por vencido .  
"Sí tú eres terco, yo lo soy más y no voy a dejar que te enfermes por capricho" le dijo y se levantó "A donde vas?  
"A buscar algo con que secarte"  
A Joe finalmente le agradó el gesto de Hoss y cuando se. estaba yendo lo llamó "Hoss"  
Hoss se dió media vuelta "Qué"  
"Gracias por preocuparte por mí'"le dijo sonriéndole Hoss se ruborizó y le dijo entre risas "Qué hermano tan tonto que tengo"  
"Pero me quieres igual " le afirmó Joe. Hoss lo miró con mucho amor y se marchó Hoss entró a la casa y todas las miradas fueron para el, claro que dos miradas femeninas eran de incertidumbre por sí Joe decidía contarle la verdad.  
"Qué pasó?" preguntó intranquilo Ben "Nada...vine a buscar algo para secarle el cabello...hace mucho frío fuera... "  
Hoss se dirigió hacia las escaleras y subió rápidamente.En la cara de Ben se notaba la preocupación y Margaret volvió a insistir "Ben...yo sigo creyendo que va a ser mejor para Joe que nos fueramos...tal vez tenga ganas de hablar con ustedes a solas y con nosotras aquí"  
"Así ustedes no estarían es dificil que Joe se sincere cuándo está mal...siempre fue muy solitario en ese aspecto...es muy dificil sonsacarle algo que le duela"  
Hoss bajó y se dirigió nuevamente al pórtico La hora de la cena ya había llegado.  
Estaban todos sentados a la mesa menos Joe. Por sus adentros Marian estaba furiosa y atemorizada por el proceder de Joe. Sí bien se sentía un poco más tranquila por lo que había comentado Ben sobre la forma de ser de Joe quería estarlo por completo.  
"Sí me disculpan yo quisiera pasar al baño antes de comer..." dijo Marian y se marchó del comedor .Subió las escaleras y entró directamente al cuarto de Joe abriendo la puerta de muy mal porte Joe estaba recostado en su cama, vestido y con las botas aún puestas.  
Joe se sorprendió ante esa actitud.  
Marian lo increpó directamente sin darle oportunidad de nada "Tú intención es que todos nos pongamos mal por tú decepción amorosa ? lo estás logrando... pero dejame decirte que no podrás separarme de Adam y que jamás volveré a tí... no hagas que aparte de tenerte lástima te tenga odio, Joe" "Por qué me hiciste esto, con mí propio hermano...él no sabía nada pero tú sabías lo que estabas haciendo...no es justo que Adam esté con una persona así... cómo puedes mirarlo luego de ..."Joe se frenó y luego agregó "tú no eres buena"  
"Yo no seré buena pero no puedes negar que tú me amas .Así y todo lo que me estás diciendo en tús ojos se nota qué te mueres de amor por mí" le dijo en forma muy sobradora y segura de sus palabras.  
Salió del cuarto dejando muy amargado a Joe ; él sabía qué lo dijo era cierto, la amaba con toda su alma ,no podía olvidarse qué los dos habían sido uno pero tambíen sabía que ahora era la novia de su hermano y el se sentía mal delante de Adam,se sentía en falta Marian llegó al comedor nuevamente ;Adam se levantó para acercarle la silla a la mesa.  
"Muchas gracias, caballero..." le dijo Marian muy cariñosa.  
"Bueno,Hop Sing ya va a servir la cena..."dijo Ben tratando de hacerlo con optimismo pero en verdad se notaba la preocupación en su mirada.  
"Ben...cuándo volvía por el corredor sentí a Joe sollozando... no me animé a entrar...pero..."le dijo Marian fingiendo estar mal por el estado de ánimo de Joe.  
"Papá...por qué no tratamos de convencerlo de que baje...tal vez se pueda distraer y olvidarse por un rato aunque más no sea" le sugirió Adam.  
"Es que me pidió por favor permiso para no bajar...no está de ánimo para compartir una cena " le dijo Ben.  
"Sí tú me permites iré a intentar de convencerlo"  
"Ve Adam, pero sí ves qué no quiere no le insistas"  
Adam subió al cuarto de Joe.  
Este estaba parado frente a la ventana mirando la nada. No se dió ni cuenta de que Adam había entrado y se sobresaltó cuando lo escuchó llamandolo "Joe...estás bien"  
Joe se dió media vuelta sobre sí mismo y lo miro a Adam.  
"Duele mucho, verdad ?" le preguntó muy cariñosamente Adam "...sí..."le dijo Joe con lágrimas sobre su mejilla "No me gusta verte así , hermano menor...sí en mi estuviera la solución para que te amigues con tú chica, ya te lo estaría solucionando "  
"Tú no puedes hacer nada...nadie puede hacer nada y yo..,me estoy muriendo Adam duele mucho..."le dijo Joe derrumbandose "Tú sabes qué te entiendo...pasé por esta situación y me acuerdo como todos me ayudaron para atrevarsela... especialmente tú, que te quedabas hasta altas horas de la noche haciendome compañía, dándome ánimos.. pero te juro qué luego de lo qué me comentó Marian sobre ella, es mejor que hayan roto"  
Joe lo interrumpió a Adam pensando qué barbaridad le habría inventado "No piensas cenar tú"  
"Yo no puedo estar comiendo sabiendo qué tú estás mal aquí"  
"Pero esta cena es importante para tí" le siguió insistiendo Joe "Pero también eres importante tú, Joe."Adam tenía una contra respuesta ante cada una de Joe Joe comenzó a medio reirse entre lágrimas, y Adam no entendía "Y luego me dicen a quién salgo insistente? Está bien , bajaré a cenar con ustedes dejame lavar un poco la cara y peinarme..." le dijo Joe "Así me gusta..." le dió una palmada en el hombro y bajó Joe se le quedó mirando y dijo muy despacio "Tú no te imaginas hermano mayor que tú eres uno de los responsables de mí estado, pero no el culpable"  
Adam bajó muy contento y se volvió a sentar a la mesa "Dile a Hop Sing que prepare el plato para Joe ,lo convencí de bajar"  
Marian y su madre se miraron con cierto grado de temor , Ben se dió cuenta del intercambio de miradas,pero lo tomó como si ellas se sentían incómodas ante Joe "Ustedes con Joe ya se conocen...va a ser fácil"  
"No lo conozco en demasía Ben, lo ví un par de veces en casa y luego tengo tan sólo las referencias de mí amiga" dijo Marian "Todo lo que piense tú amiga te pido por favor que no lo tomes en cuenta"le recriminó Adam Joe bajó intentando mostrarse lo mejor posible delante de todos.Todos estaban mirándolo y Joe sentía eso, y por eso no iba a doblegarse.  
"Buenas noches..."dijo en general a todos y se sentó junto a Hoss.  
En ese momento vino Hop Sing con la cena "Llegué justo..."le dijo Joe a Hoss y su hermano se sonrió.  
"Lo único qué te pido es no comenzar con la batalla de codos " le dijo Hoss en forma graciosa Y le aclaró a Marian y su madre "Pasa qué mí hermanito es zurdo y nadie quiere comer junto a él , porque nos choca con su codo " ."Yo pienso qué es al revés, tú me chocas a mí"le dijo Joe riéndose "El mundo está hecho para los diestros, asúmelo " siguió diciéndole Hoss y en ese momento intervino Hop Sing "Mejor comer y luego deliberar, esta comida fría pierde su gusto y luego van a decir que Hop Sing cocinar mal"  
"Eso nunca, Hop Sing...no sábes cómo extrañé tús comidas"le dijo Joe Hop Sing se marchó a la cocina.  
"Creo qué nunca podríamos decir que Hop Sing cocina mal" dijo Marian en un rol muy ya de frecuentar la casa.  
Comenzaron todos a comer y mientras hablaban todos entre sí , Ben observaba a su hijo menor y se daba cuenta lo poco que comía y el esfuerzo qué estaba haciendo para estar allí.  
Lo conocía lo suficiente para darse cuenta de su sufrimiento.Joe en muy pocas ocasiones había levantado la cabeza de su plato y las pocas veces qué lo hizo fue mirando a su padre y a sus hermanos,pero no con las mujeres.  
Margaret se daba cuenta de esa postura y en su mente tan sólo estaba la felicidad de Marian y su posible oportunidad con Ben.Entonces le buscó conversación "Cómo estuvo el tiempo en San Francisco, Joe ?" le preguntó Margaret "Bastante bueno... es una época de lluvias pero parece que van a venir para . esta zona ahora..." le contestó Joe "Esas telas que me trajiste son fantásticas y el perfume lo estrené hoy"  
"Me alegro de que le hayan gustado...por eso fueron variadas porque tuve miedo de que no le gustaran"  
"Al contrario, al contrario, sabes elegir muy bien"  
Marian no podía soportar tanta amabilidad de su madre hacia Joe, entonces intercedió nuevamente tan sólo con el ánimo de lastimarlo.  
"Adam y yo podríamos aconsejarte que tela usar para el vestido de nuestro casamiento"  
La expresión de Joe ya comenzaba a cambiar a tristeza nuevamente, pero nadie excepto Marian se dió cuenta de ello.  
"Yo no creo que pueda ser un buen consejero sobre telas, Marian..."le dijo Adam riéndose "Al haber vivido mucho tiempo en el Este tienes qué entender de cuál vestido puede ser el más fino"le dijo Marian alabándolo Hoss intercedió en tono de broma "Para eso está mi hermanito menor, cuándo fuimos a Philadelphia tuvo mucho trato con niñas de la alta sociedad... de la media y de la baja " y se largó a reir "Puede darte consejo en todo ámbito"  
Todos comenzaron a reirse menos Marian y volvió a atacar a Joe "Entonces te comprometo a tí delante de todos para qué me aconsejes"  
Joe se puso nervioso y Margaret se dió cuenta entonces es cómo que quiso defenderlo "No lo veo a Joe como asesor de modas, hija"  
Joe se dió cuenta del gesto de Margaret entonces remató la broma "Yo tampoco" y se rió con ganas para tratar de demostrar estar bien.  
"Por qué no pasamos a la sala para tomar el café?"sugirió Ben y todos aceptaron.  
Se dirigieron a la sala y al buscar cada uno su asiento quedaron sentados en el sofa más grande Adam, Marian y Joe.  
Margaret sirvió el café para todos y se sentó junto a Ben.  
"Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para el día del compromiso "dijo Adam muy ansioso "A mí me gustaba el 15 porque es el día que mís padres se comprometieron y fueron muy felices"dijo emocionada Marian "Para mí sería un honor chicos..."dijo Margaret "Y bueno,yo tampoco tengo problemas...esperemos que podamos conseguir los anillos...tenemos tres días para eso" aclaró Adam "Haz todo lo posible,Adam...es muy importante para mí el compromiso para esa fecha te das cuenta que ní fiesta te estoy pidiendo"le dijo suplicando "Te prometo qué haré todo lo posible"  
En ese momento un gran trueno retumbó y Marian inconscientemente se abrazó de Joe muy fuerte, asustada, buscando refugio.  
Joe inconscientemente también la abrazó contra sí.  
Todos se quedaron perplejos al verlos.  
Marian al darse cuenta reaccionó mal "Suéltame!!"le dijo empujándolo "Te equivocaste de lado para abrazarte"le dijo Hoss riéndose "Así soy yo con un trueno,me abrazo de lo primero qué encuentro...y tú cuñado no me hagas caso la próxima vez...sino Adam se va a poner celoso"  
Joe ya con eso no pudo demostrar más entereza y se levantó rápidamente y salió al pórtico.  
Todos se quedaron sin saber qué hacer.  
"Ya fingió bastante...era lógico qué terminara así"dijo Ben muy angustiado "Yo tal vez le hice recordar algo que hacía su chica.. lo siento" fingió Marian delante de todos porque ella buscó el abrazo de Joe,ní ella misma entendía sí había sido en forma inconsciente o no,lo único que sabía es que se sintió protegida,y qué le había gustado.  
Margaret miraba a Ben que seguia muy angustiado y vió que se levantaba para ir a hablar con Joe,viendo que podía sumar puntos a su favor se le anticipó "Ben,disculpe mí atrevimiento,pero...tal vez Joe quiera hablarme...es un chico que está mal y me atrevo a decir que necesitaría el abrazo de una madre,no podré tomar ese lugar nunca pero"  
"Vaya Margaret..."le dijo Ben muy afligido.  
Margaret tomó un abrigo para sus hombros y salió.Joe estaba en el medio del patio,bajo la lluvia.  
Margaret se quejó para sus adentros "Chico molesto...defenderé el casamiento de mí hija con uñas y dientes,y el posible de Ben y mío.Tendrías que desaparecer... tiene que haber una manera...no podemos arriesgarnos a qué digas la verdad y estropees todo"  
Tomó aire y puso el ceño fruncido al tener que ir hasta Joe y mojarse,pero al llegar a él ,le demostró un cariño increíble.  
"Joe...vamos al pórtico,te vas a hacer daño aquí...hace mucho frío"  
Lo tomó por la cintura y lo llevó hasta la mesa del pórtico.  
Los dos se sentaron y Joe apoyó sus brazos sobre la mesa y hundió su cabeza entre ellos.  
La expresión de Margaret era de fastidio,pero fingió la voz dulce para acariciar el cabello de Joe "Delante mío no hace falta que fingas,los dos sabemos lo mal qué estás...no es justo...pero no sé cómo conformarte...tal vez...sí te fueras por un tiempo y ordenar tús sentimientos...tal vez Marian al no verte se de cuenta que te ama"  
"No...esto ya no tiene solución...ella es de mí hermano ahora... yo no podría hacerle un feo así a él"  
"Qué pasa sí ella se da cuenta con el tiempo antes de casarse con Adam que te ama a tï"  
"Ella está enamorada de Adam...lo nuestro ya fue..." dijo sollozando Joe "Entonces déjalos ser felices...Marian se da cuenta qué estás mal y no puede estar tranquila con Adam, porque sabe que cada palabra o gesto con amor hacia él , es una puñalada hacia tí ...por favor,.entremos ahora y trata de estar fuerte. tú una vez me.dijiste. lo mucho que querías a Adam, de tí depende qué esa pareja tenga futuro"  
"Creo qué sí , entremos"  
"Antes sécate esas lágrimas" Margaret tomó un pañuelo de su abrigo y se lo pasó por los ojos a Joe.  
"Eres un chico muy bueno... me hubiera encantado qué te casaras con Marian, porque así hubieras sido cómo un hijo"  
"Adam es muy bueno también y podrá quererlo como a un hijo también"  
"Creo que a los tres chicos Cartwright es muy fácil querer"  
"Será porque todos perdimos a nuestras madres y siempre nos faltó ese cariño"dijo Joe "Sí tú y Hoss me lo permiten, yo los adopto a ustedes dos también..." dijo riéndose Margaret En ese momento comenzó a llover torrencialmente.  
"Qué tiempo tan raro no ?"dijo Margaret sorprendida ante el cambio de clima y Joe le dijo al pasar "O será mí madre celosa desde el cielo"  
"No te entiendo"le dijo la mujer "Es una fantasía de mí padre cuando yo era pequeño y llovía y había truenos muy grandes, tal vez yo había cometido una travesura y el me decía será tú madre enojada desde el cielo entonces cuándo salía el arco iris yo decía que ella ya me había perdonado... ahora debe de estar celosa"  
Margaret sonrió nerviosa.  
"Entramos?" le dijo "Sí..."Joe comenzó a caminar y Margaret miró disimuladamente el cielo y dijo "No molestes" y otro trueno inmenso se oyó y Margaret quedó perpleja.  
Dentro del comedor,Ben y sus hijos se alegraron al verlo.  
Ben la miró a Margaret y con un gesto le agradeció.  
Margaret le sonrió en forma muy coqueta.  
"Parece que se viene el mundo abajo"dijo Hoss "En cuánto se apacigue un poco Adam, llévanos a casa"le dijo Marian "Sí todo sigue cómo hasta ahora dudo qué se puedan ir "dijo Hoss "Por qué Hoss? " dijo muy intrigada Margaret "El camino se suele inundar,y de noche se va a ser dificultoso"le aclaró Hoss "Pero quedarnos a dormir me pone incómoda...es mucha molestia para ustedes " dijo con mucha sutileza Margaret.  
"Al contrario... lo que sí es que no podremos ofrecerle el cuarto de huéspedes porque estamos refaccionándolo,así que alguno de nosotros les donaremos el cuarto"dijo Ben "Qué duerman en el mío,yo ni deshice la cama cuándo llegué, me traigo una manta y duermo aquí"dijo Joe tratando de que su voz sea normal pero todo el mundo se daba cuenta qué era una voz quebrada.  
"Joe,tú vienes de un viaje largo y debes estar con ganas de dormir en tú cama..."le dijo Margaret maternalmente,mientras Ben la miraba con mucha atención ante lo dispuesta que era con Joe "No pasa nada,vayan a prepararla"  
Más tarde Marian y su madre estaban por acostarse en el cuarto de Joe.  
Les habían facilitado una cama más chica para que cada una estuviera en distintas "Cuál cama quieres para tí? "le preguntó Margaret "Yo duermo en la de Joe"dijo rápidamente Marian .Su madre se la quedó mirando y Marian se sintió tocada "Es la cama del hombre que tú dices no amar más y te avalanzaste sobre ella por poco"  
"Tú lees muchas novelas de amor,madre"le contestó mientras se acostaba "Lo único que te voy a decir es que no cometas el error de abandonar a Adam estuve hablando con Joe y me dió a entender qué el no volvería contigo"  
"Qué?!! te dijo que ya no me ama"  
"Sí que te ama, pero respeta a la mujer de su hermano"  
"Tú estuviste muy a favor de él toda la noche, recuerda que mí futuro marido será Adam"  
"Sí estoy siendo buena con Joe es por Ben... quiero que sepa lo BUENA que puedo ser con su hijito adorado" le aclaró irónicamente y comenzaron a reirse en forma cómplice.  
En ese momento tocaron a la puerta y Margaret le hizo señas a su hija para que se calme la risa "Pase..."dijo Margaret Era Ben que pasó muy apurado directo a la mesa de luz de Joe "Qué ocurre?"le preguntó Margaret mientras Ben seguía buscando en el cajón.  
"Es Joe ,se descompuso y hay unas sales por aquí... aquí están"  
"Ben,vamos a bajar a ver si podemos ayudar"dijo Margaret "No... quedense... tal vez me confié algo a mí ,no puede estar tan mal por que se peleó con su chica, yo creo que hay algo que le duele más ,tiene que haberle pasado algo más"y se marchó corriendo.  
Margaret cerró la puerta.Las dos mujeres se inquietaron sobre lo que podría averiguar Ben.  
"Mamá ! hay que hacer algo...que pasa sí Joe le cuenta la verdad"  
"Yo voy a bajar igual, tú quédate aquí"dijo Margaret y bajó muy apurada En la sala estaban Ben y sus dos hijos junto a Joe que seguía inconsciente en el sofá.  
Adam lo tenía levantado por los hombros y Ben le hacía aspirar las sales, pero Joe no volvía en sí.  
Margaret bajó las escaleras apresurada y fue al lado de ellos dispuesta a ayudar.  
"Desde qué usted subió qué está sin conociemiento"  
"No...se desmayó cuando yo ya bajaba...vamos despiértate"  
Ben le hizo oler nuevamente a Joe las sales y no hacían efecto "Probó con algo fuerte para qué tome?"preguntó Margaret "No..."le contestó Hoss y fue a buscar whisky hasta el comedor,lo sirvió y se lo trajo a su padre Ben le dió un sorbo a Joe y este comenzó a toser,Ben la miró contento a Margaret "Dió resultado"le dijo "Ayudé a un médico mucho tiempo"  
Joe se despertó por completo y miró a su padre.  
Joe dentro de su malestar vió el malestar de su padre e intentó calmarlo " Pa... estoy bien ya , note preocupes... por favor ... "  
Ben no quería llorar delante de su hijo, pero su voz titubeante lo delataba "Qué te pasa realmente,Joe? quieres qué hablemos a solas y me cuentas?"le dijo Ben mientras le acariciaba el cabello de su frente.  
Joe miró a Margaret y se cohibió al darse cuenta cómo lo miraba pidiendole silencio.  
"Yo creo qué lo mejor es qué todos nos vayamos a dormir"dijo Margaret en su rol maternal "Yo no lo haré hasta que Joe me cuente lo que realmente le ocurre" insistió Ben, entonces Joe para conformarlo le dijo aún muy agitado "No te martirices inventando,pa...no hay nada atrás de esto... yo voy a estar bien"  
Ben estaba muy mal animicamente y sus 3 hijos se daban cuenta "Margaret por qué no va con mí padre hasta la cocina y toman un café,nosotros nos quedamos con Joe"le dijo Adam "Claro,hijo...vamos Ben, tal vez los chicos sólos se entiendan mejor..."y fue con Ben hasta la cocina.  
Ben se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina mientras Margaret puso sobre el fuego la cafetera y buscó dos pocillos.  
Ben estaba exhausto y no podía ocultarlo, la preocupación que sentía por su hijo era evidente.  
"Ben...qué Joe lo vea así no es conveniente..."le dijo Margaret mientras servía los cafés y se sentaba junto a el .  
"Es qué usted no entiende Margaret...Joe es un chico qué siempre tuvo qué convivir con el sufrimiento ...su madre murió al caer de un caballo frente a sus ojos ,aún tengo presentes sus lamentos pidiéndole qué se despierte,que no lo deje...luego vino su enfermedad, los largos exámenes médicos que tuvo qué atravesar,y cuándo todo parecía ya mejorar, tenía todo preparado para ir a estudiar, lo atacó el oso...una cosa es contarlo y otra haber visto el sufrimiento que tenía, estaba despedazado...yo quería acariciarlo,tomarle una mano y era imposible,no había lugar de su cuerpo dónde no estuviera lastimado...tardó cerca de un año su rehabilitación y allí lo cuidamos entre los tres, sabíamos que sí nos empeñabamos él iba a salir adelante , El doctor nos dijo qué ejercicios tenía qué hacer y los hicimos a la par de él...pero ahora no hay tratamiento, estaba tan feliz con esa chica...y no sabía qué lo estaban engañando"  
"Pero Ben...creo qué el se había entusiasmado con ella sin que ella le diera tantas esperanzas , para esa chica él no era el novio...yo estaba presente cuándo ella le pidió qué no encargara los anillos porque no pensaba comprometerse con él ,y Joe no le prestó atención...y le voy a confiar algo qué tal vez fue culpa mía sin quererlo cúando usted dijo que Joe le había envíado cartas y ella no le contestaba , yo le insistí para qué lo hiciera, y tal vez le hice un daño a su hijo pensando que hacía lo contrario"dijo siguiendo con su actuación de madre.  
"Usted es muy buena Margaret...y no se eche la culpa...hubiera sido desesperante para él no recibir respuesta"  
"Sí,pero tal vez se ilusionó y eso es peor..."dijo Margaret fingiendo sollozar "Y con eso de qué usted piensa qué no se le puede ayudar,está equivocado Ben...al casarse mí hija con Adam, yo siento querer a todos los Cartwright por igual y vamos a ayudar a Joe,no vamos a dejarlo solo en esto...yo creo que con nuestro amor lo vamos a sacar del pozo"dijo convincentemente Margaret dejando a Ben emocionado.  
"Nosotros dos juntos vamos a ayudarlo"le contestó Ben tomándola de las manos y los dos se miraron sintiendo algo más que el sentimiento de ayudar a Joe.  
Joe estaba sólo en la sala , le había pedido por favor a sus hermanos qué se retiraran y ellos no tuvieron otro remedio que hacerlo . Estaba mirando el fuego de la chimenea , removiéndolo con el asta y pensaba para sí mismo ,sí podría poner sus pensamientos,sus sentimientos en el fuego y quemarlos cómo la leña.  
Luego se puso a pensar más profundo, y se preguntaba una y otra vez con qué cara miraría Marian a Adam,sabiendo qué ella misma se había entregado a él, qué clase de mujer era para hacer eso? El le había comentado la verdad a su hermano en confidencia la noche en qué todo había pasado y sí en algún momento se llegaba a conocer la relación, su hermano iba a estar enterado. No sabía qué hacer, su desesperación era increible, entonces decidió contarle a su padre la verdad, el sabría cómo actuar, cómo aconsejarlo. Se dirigió a la cocina y cuándo entro en ella vió a su padre con Margaret tomados de la mano, no cómo amigos evidentemente.  
Ben se dió cuenta de la presencia de Joe qué estaba perplejo ante lo qué había visto. Margaret simuló sentirse avergonzada.  
"Joe..."dijo Margaret y se marchó inmediatamente a su cuarto muy avergonzada, pasando por delante de Joe rápidamente.  
Ben se levantó y fue hasta Joe queriendo explicarle.  
"Joe... yo sé que este no es el momento exacto para contarte qué me siento a gusto con ella, verdad "  
Joe no estaba mal porque su padre se sentía bien frente a una mujer,es qué se estaba dando cuenta de lo qué estaban tramando las dos mujeres ,pero no se animó a decirle nada a su padre, en ese momento se dió cuenta qué el que sobraba era él, qué no podía ser tan egoista de decirles la verdad y arruinarles la felicidad. Pensó qué Marian tal vez se había enamorado en serio de Adam ,y el haberse entregado a él fue un error, una locura de niña. Entonces decidió mostrarse fuerte y le sonrió a su padre.  
"Es el momento justo ,porque si tú estás bien ,me pone bien a mí también " le dijo muy gentilmente.  
Ben se sintió aliviado y sorprendido a la vez, le dió una palmada por detrás de la nuca y le sonrió.  
"Me haces sentir bien, eres un caso" le dijo sonriendo "Me invitas un café y me cuentas de esta sorpresa?  
"Claro, claro..."Ben sirvió dos cafés y se sentó junto a su hijo "Podría empezar contandote que me gustó el primer día que salimos todos juntos, fue para una gira de la iglesia... Adam la invitó a Marian ,el día de su cumpleaños había quedado cautivado con ella, durante 2 semanas hasta que la encontramos en la iglesia, no hacía otra cosa que pensarla y hablarnos"  
A Joe cada palabra de su padre lo lastimaba hasta en lo más hondo pero sacaba fuerzas y lo único que podía ver su padre era su sonrisa y su atención en el relato.  
"Pero ella le dió esperanzas ese día en el baile para que el se entusiasmara tanto ?" le preguntó Joe y rogaba que su padre le contestara que no ,pero la respuesta fue lo contrario,ahí el se enteró que el interés de ella por él también había sido así, como un flash.  
Mientras su padre le seguía hablando el lo miraba pero su mente estaba en otro lado, en el día que Marian se entregó a el, cuándo le suplicó que no se fuera y luego que no se olvidara de ella.  
Por que esas cartas ,en especial la última dónde le dijo que quería casarse con él, que había un hombre que la pretendía pero que ella lo amaba a él, que estaba desesperada por verlo. Mentiras!Mentiras! tan solo mentiras.  
Ben terminó de comentarle y lo único que recibía de Joe era una mirada fija,vacía. Ben se dió cuenta de que su hijo no estaba allí y el dolor lo consumió. Joe en ese momento es como que volvió y miró a su padre y no pudo soportarlo más y se dejó llevar por su sentimiento de dolor, de desesperación que terminó en un terrible llanto.  
"Pá.. .es horrible.. . siento que me muero sin ella... no puedo más... la necesito, pa... la necesito tanto"  
Marian había bajado y estaba detrás de ellos y no se hizo ver, se marchó con una gran sonrisa en los labios.  
Al otro día por la mañana ,Joe estaba durmierndo en el sofá de la sala y en ese momento bajaron Marian y su madre.  
Aún no habían bajado los demás y las mujeres se acercaron a el y lo despertaron. Joe las miró entre dormido y se reclinó sobre el respaldar del sofá. Marian fue la primera en increparlo "Joe, tenemos que encontrar una solución a todo esto "  
"Por que no le dijiste la verdad a Adam antes de aceptarlo ?" le dijo Joe acusandola pero con un dolor que se reflejaba en su rostro y causaba la satisfacción de las dos mujeres.  
Margaret se acercó a Joe y le dijo de muy mala manera, ya dejando ver su posición en el tema.  
"Mí hija tiene que ser feliz con Adam... y tú no vas a impedírselo..." Joe la miró sorprendido por cómo ella había cambiado.  
"Margaret..." Joe iba a seguir hablandole y en ese momento bajó Ben y Margaret inmediatamente abrazó a Joe por detrás del hombro "maternalmente .  
"Oh Ben ! a ver sí entre los dos logramos que este chiquillo guapo acepte desayunar "  
Ben bajó por completo las escaleras y se acercó a Margaret feliz por el "trato"que le daba a Joe " Mí madre es insistente, pero con Joe no hay caso .. .es muy terco " dijo Marian con una sonrisa en sus labios.  
"Joe... dos bellas damas te están pidiendo el favor de desayunar,hazle caso, hijo"  
" Es más yo misma se lo preparo y se lo traigo aquí "  
Joe no tuvo salida ante la insistencia de su padre. Vió que abrazaba feliz a Margaret por detrás del hombro y se lo quedo mirandolo fijo.  
"Te lo puedo traer, Joe ?" volvió a sugerirle Marian "Está bien..."dijo Joe murmurando Marian se dirigió a la cocina.  
Margaret aprovechó y dijo sentándose a los pies del sofá. Usó un tono de voz que a Ben lo convenció de que era bondadosa con Joe ,pero Joe que sabía ya la verdadera identidad de esta mujer por dentro la odiaba, quería gritarle a su padre y a todos que esas mujeres no eran buenas ,que se alejaran de ellas ,pero no... no podía.. . volvía a pensar lo mismo, tal vez amaban a su padre y a su hermano y no lo odiaban a el, sino que tenían miedo de verse descubiertas y no poder ser felices, el tenía que averiguar la verdad antes de actuar.  
"Joe... por favor me gustaría que nos entendieras que no hacemos esto por entrometidas, ní para que Adam o Ben piensen que somos buenas... queremos que te pongas bien porque en realidad te queremos mucho ,sonará apresurado porque recién te conocemos, pero recuerda que ya nos tratábamos cuando estabas cortejando a la amiga de Marian... ella... ya no te ama hijo... es duro lo que te estoy diciendo pero es la verdad "  
Joe sollozaba de dolor e impotencia y Margaret era cómo que disfrutaba logrando eso y quedando como una futura señora Cartwright aceptando a los hijos de las mujeres anteriores.  
" Dime.. .tú la sigues amando verdad "  
Joe miró a su padre buscando apoyo y Ben le sonrió y le dijo gentilmente "Cuentale ,hablale a ella Joe ,en estas ocasiones un muchacho necesita de palabras de ternura de una mujer"  
" Usted sabe que la sigo amando"  
" Pero también se que ella a tí no... olvidate de ella ,no estes más así. Estás lastimandonos mucho con esto,es muy feo verte mal"  
Joe no podía más y comenzó a sollozar más fuerte pero una rabia salía también de esa tristeza "Yo los lastimo a ustedes ,y lo que ella me lastimó a mí, lo que ella me hizo ilusionar no cuenta? usted fue testigo de las veces que ella me dijo que quería casarse conmigo, que me amaba y ahora salió diciendo que yo la cortejaba tan solo, que lo hizo para decir entre sus amigas que yo me humille delante de ella, rogandole su amor? El día que me fuí usted estaba allí y no puede mentir lo mal que ella estaba"  
"No no puedo mentir ,pero tampoco asegurarlo ,luego de todo lo que dijo ya no se si creerte que te amaba tanto "le diji Margaret "Yo le puedo asegurar que sí ,yo le puedo asegurar que ella sí me amaba, que no mentía"afirmó Joe "Joe tal vez fingió amarte, hay mujeres que son así hijo..." le dijo Ben "Yo se que no fingió... yo se que no" Joe lo decía con tanta seguridad por la noche en que ella se entregó a el, no iba a comentarlo pero algo hizo que Margaret se diera cuenta de lo que hablaba Joe.  
Marian vino con el desayuno en una bandeja y lo dejó sobre la pequeña mesa.  
"Bueno... el servicio para mí futuro cuñado va a ser completo" la idea de Marian era servirle el desayuno y darle de tomar ella misma el café a cucharadas en la boca. No lo hacía por quedar bien con los Cartwright lo hacía porque ella seguía amando a Joe, pero también sabía que ya todo sería imposible, entonces tenía que seguir lastimandolo Se sentó en el borde de la mesa y se disponía a darselo y Joe se reclinó sobre el respaldar rápidamente.  
"Que vas a hacer"  
"Ayudar a que lo tomes"  
Cuándo Marian tomó la cuchara e iba a la boca de Joe este se levantó y en forma brusca tiró la cuchara y el resto de la bandeja.  
"Estás loca ! y se marchó fuera de la casa quedando los tres atónitos .Ben no sabía como disculparse y Marian lloraba desconsoladamente, pero Margaret no iba a su lado "Lo siento... yo tan solo ..."Ben abrazó a Marian por detrás del hombro calmandola "Ya hija... disculpalo tú. ..el nunca fue así"  
"Ahora va a estar enojado conmigo..." se lamentaba Marian "No...verás que luego viene y te pide disculpas... Joe es un buen chico ,no temas que te odie"  
"Iré a cambiarme pero antes levantaré todo esto"  
"Yo lo haré, ve a cambiarte para que Adam no te encuentre así" le dijo Ben Marian subió a su cuarto.  
"Ben, voy a hablar con ella... realmente le dolió este desprecio de Joe... estuvo mal, ella venía con mucho cariño.. .ese chico está mal, Ben..." Margaret subió sin dejarle oportunidad a Ben de decirle nada.  
Margaret entró a su cuarto y allí estaba Marian cambiandose.  
Margaret la increpó directamente tomándola muy fuerte de un brazo.  
"Te entregaste a Joe ,verdad"  
Marian se quedó atónita ante lo que su madre le decía Margaret estaba realmente enojada.  
"Joe dijo eso?"preguntó temerosa antes de contestarle "No...el es demasiado hombre para andar diciendolo a los cuatro vientos, pero yo lo deduje, el estaba muy seguro de que tú lo amabas... Marian! te hizo mujer Joe, el hermano del hombre con quien te vas a casar.. .cómo se lo vas a decir a Adam la noche de bodas que ya eres mujer... porque con Adam aun"  
"No, con Adam no he hecho nada... ya le diré algo, no se..." dijo Marian muy confundida "Tú amabas a Joe para ser capaz de algo así...y ahora...Marian que pasa sí Adam se entera"  
"Le diré que su querido hermano menor me violó"  
"Es que vamos a tener que encontrar una situación así... tenemos que lograr que echen a Joe del rancho"dijo Margaret "O que termine suicidandose por mí"dijo Marian La lluvia seguía copiosa y vieron por la ventana a Joe en el patio empapandose, quieto, inmovil.  
"Tal vez no sea tan dificil esa opción, Marian...ese chico está enloqueciendo por tí" las dos se rieron con una maldad increíble.  
Ben salió de la casa resguardandose con un paraguas y fue con Joe. Joe seguía bajo la lluvia sin percatarse de nada, solo sollozaba, solo tenía tristeza , desesperación, solo con su dolor.  
"Hijito... te va a hacer mal.. .estás desabrigado... vamos dentro" Ben sentía un dolor terrible al ver a su hijo así con tanta miseria.  
"Déjame solo, por favor"  
"No! no te voy a dejar solo porque no estás solo, aquí todos te queremos, y no vamos a dejarte solo para que te lastimes cómo lo estás haciendo"  
Joe se abrazó de su padre y lloró desconsoladamente.  
"Perdoname por hacerte esto,pa...pero no puedo más,no puedo más"  
"Vamos dentro...te vas a enfermar aquí... hazlo por mí"  
Ben abrazó a Joe por detrás del hombro y entraron a la casa. Lo guió hasta el sofá y ayudó a que se siente.  
"Te voy a traer una leche caliente, estás helado"  
En ese momento bajó Hoss y vió a Joe empapado y se dió cuenta que estaba mal ,entonces quiso desviar el tema y dijo de buen humor "Bueno, creo que me voy a dedicar a secador de hermanos menores..." fue directo a buscar una toalla y luego se acercó a Joe y con toda su bondad comenzó a secarlo. Joe estaba como inerte ante su hermano , y Hoss sentía un dolor que lo desgarraba, el no soportaba verlo así, deseaba que Joe volviera a tener 10 años y así poder defenderlo de quienes llegaban a molestarlo. Joe para el siempre había sido su pequeño hermano, a quien el defendería con su vida sí fuera necesario, y este dolor no lo soportaba.  
Mientras lo seguía secando Joe le detuvo el movimiento con su mano izquierda y se miraron entre los dos y Joe se abrazó muy fuerte de el.  
"Hermanito, quieres que hablemos...quieres contarle a tú hermano el gigante Hoss que pasa"  
"Necesito contarte, Hoss...a ti necesito contarte"  
Estaba dispuesto a contarle la verdad a Hoss y en ese momento bajaron Marian y su madre Habían logrado oír lo de Joe de contarle a Hoss entonces Margaret se anticipó para cortar la situación. Se dirigió a Joe muy cariñosa.  
"Joe...estás bien...sentimos profundamente lo de recién"  
Hoss estaba molesto ,se dio cuenta de que había perdido la oportunidad.  
"Margaret...si no le molesta...Joe y yo íbamos a hablar de algo muy serio...vamos a mí cuarto Joe... "  
Marian miró desesperada a Joe y Joe decidió desistir de comentarle a Hoss.  
"Luego, Hoss...ya estoy bien"  
"Joe, por favor..."le insistió Hoss "Joe yo quería disculparme por mí idea poco acertada de recién también..."dijo Marian cuando vio que Adam bajaba las escaleras y también llegaba Ben con la leche para Joe.  
Joe no tuvo otra que responderle a Marian "Está bien...pasa que yo estoy muy nervioso"  
Ben se acercó a Joe y le dio el vaso de leche. Hop Sing desde la cocina avisó que iba a servir el desayuno.  
"Vayan que yo me quedo aquí..."dijo Joe mientras tomaba su vaso de leche.  
Adam tomó a Marian por la cintura y fueron todos a la mesa ,se sentaron y mientras Hop Sing traía el desayuno Marian sacó el tema del compromiso.  
"Adam, mañana ya es 15, cómo haremos por los anillos"  
"Se hace imposible salir de aquí con esta tormenta...podemos comprometernos igual sin ellos..."le dijo Adam pero Marian tenía otras intenciones, era el lastimar a Joe pidiéndole los que iban a usar ellos, pero no podía pedirlos as directamente, entonces tal vez poniéndose en necia lograría tenerlos.  
"Sin ellos no hay compromiso"  
"Pero Marian, el anillo te lo puedo colocar después, lo principal es el acto"  
"No! yo soy supersticiosa en esas cosas...y yo quiero que sea mañana, para que tengamos suerte"  
"Pero cómo voy a conseguir anillos..."dijo Adam buscando la aprobación de todos "Nadando hermano tendrás que llegar al pueblo " le dijo Hoss Joe estaba oyendo desde allí y se dio cuenta que Marian hacía todo eso para que el le diera los suyos. No podía entender porque ella quería lastimarlo tanto y lo estaba logrando.  
"No se preocupen...les doy los míos..."dijo desde el sofá Todos se quedaron atónitos y no sabían que decir.  
"Joe...esos anillos son tuyos...yo hoy saldré e iré a Virginia City a comprarlos" le dijo Adam "Déjame hacerte ese regalo de bodas, sí no contraría a Marian con sus supersticiones"  
"No...claro que no" dijo Marina "Pero tú me comentaste lo que te salieron esos anillos Joe,te los compro pero no puedo aceptarlos cómo regalos siendo tan costosos" siguió insistiéndole Adam "Adam, para tú boda no voy a regalarte algo sin valor... acéptalos, por favor"  
Adam se levantó y junto a Marian fueron junto a Joe.  
"Ven vayamos al escritorio " le dijo y los tres fueron y se sentaron allí.  
"Joe, no es que no quiera aceptarlos...pero que pasa sí tú chica vuelve, son pocos días que pasaron de la discusión"  
"No hubo discusión Adam...ella me dejó"  
"Y sí se arrepiente? " le dijo Marian y Joe la miró sorprendida y Marian siguió diciéndole A mí me parece que ella está confundida, Joe"  
Adam estaba contento de pensar que tal vez podría volver con Joe "Déjale los anillos para ella por sí acaso...Marian la conoce y no creo que esté hablando en vano"  
"Está confundida, pero mientras tanto está con otro hombre, Adam...ilusionando a otro hombre"  
"Qué te importa eso? lo principal es que seas feliz tú aunque suene egoista, hermano menor"  
"No me gustaría que le pasara lo que me está ocurriendo a mí"  
"Oh vamos Joe ,a ese hombre no le preocupa el estar haciéndote daño..."le dijo Adam "Es que estoy seguro que ese hombre ni enterado está de que yo soy yo a quién le está haciendo daño mientras el es feliz..."y cortó la conversación "Me prestas tú cama, hermano mayor"  
"Claro...claro"  
"Y gracias Joe por ser tan bueno" y espontáneamente le dio un beso en la mejilla. Joe se marchó rápidamente hacia el cuarto de Adam.  
"Que linda joyita es tú amiga, así que está confundida ahora?" le dijo Adam "Así dice...dice que jamás dejó de amar a Joe, que cometió el error de su vida al dejarlo"  
"Y tú crees que sí vamos a hablarle se decida"  
"Lo que quiero es que nos olvidemos de este asunto, que nos preparemos para nuestro compromiso"  
Lo abrazó y lloró en silencio su gran error.  
Margaret pidió permiso en la mesa para retirarse por un momento y subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su cuarto y tomó un frasco de pastillas para dormir y salió directamente al cuarto de Adam para ver a Joe.  
Golpeó la puerta y Joe dio la orden para que pasara.  
"Quisiera poder hacer las pases contigo...fui muy brusca hoy, es que está situación me descolocó...y me enojé contigo que eres el principal perjudicado,Joe...no sabes que mal estoy de la elección que hizo mí hija..."y se echó a llorar con tanta veracidad que Joe cayó en su juego otra vez .Le puso una mano en el hombro y sollozó junto a ella "La perdimos los dos...pero Adam es un buen hombre, ya verá"  
"No digo que sea malo pero tú eras el ideal para ella, Joe...tú"  
"Ya está, ahora hay que pensar que ellos dos tienen que ser felices...yo les voy a regalar los anillos y mañana habrá una fiesta aquí"  
"Tú viniste a tratar de dormir un poco verdad? así que a mí se me ocurrió traerte una de mis pastillas para dormir"  
"He oído hablar de ellas, pero nunca las tomé..."dijo Joe inocentemente "Sí yo no las tomo no dormiría nunca. .así que cuando las precises búscalas sobre mí mesa de luz, siempre están allí"  
"Pero cómo sabe uno cuál es la cantidad justa para tomar y saber que se va a despertar al otro día"  
"Una sola a lo sumo, sí tomás más tal vez no te despiertes...una amiga mía murió por tomarse un frasco de estas pastillas... pero el médico me consoló diciendo que fue una muerte dulce, que se durmió de a poco y luego ya no se despertó"  
"Que desesperación debería sentir para hacer algo así..."dijo Joe "Malísimo el ejemplo que te fui a poner...no debí contartelo, fuí una torpe"  
"No la entiendo"  
"Se suicidó por amor...pero tú prométeme que jamás harás una cosa así, Joe...Dios !! que imprudente que fui..."y salió corriendo del cuarto dejando a Joe consternado. En el pasillo comenzó a reírse por su gran actuación "Poco a poco, Joe, poco a poco"  
Por la noche, Joe estaba en el establo arreglando un poco y dándole luego de comer a Cochisse.  
"Estarás aburrido de estar aquí...pero esta tormenta nos aburre a todos por igual, te lo puedo asegurar , pero ya en un par de días el tiempo se calmará y te sacaré a cabalgar por el lago...a los dos nos hace falta salir de aquí"  
En ese momento entró Marian dispuesta a hablar con Joe.  
"Sí buscas a Adam, hace un rato que ya se fue a la casa..."le dijo Joe mientras seguía peinando a Cochisse "No lo estoy buscando a él, quiero hablar contigo"  
"No empecemos otra vez con eso de que tienes que ser feliz, que no cuente nada...sean felices y no lo defraudes a mí hermano, porque sino ahí sí que hablaré"  
"Me estás amenazando.  
"Tómalo como quieras"  
"Me gustas más cuando me dices cosas dulces al oído" le dijo acercándosele provocativa "Pagaría cualquier cosa para que me las digas nuevamente...y que me pidas que te bese...que te acaricie"  
Joe comenzó a molestarse y a alejarse "No seas ridícula, Marian...estás con mí hermano"  
"Pero soy tuya...solo tuya"  
"Marion, no me hagas ser maleducado contigo"  
Marian seguía contestándole con doble intención para lograr que el cayera otra vez "Un poquito maleducado fuiste esa noche...algunas palabras fueron...fuertes"  
Joe se puso serio delante de ella, tratando de no caer en el juego "A donde quieres llegar"  
"A donde tú imaginas a donde queremos llegar los dos..."le dijo acercándosele y tomándolo de los hombros, Joe estaba tieso con sus brazos a los costados, tratando de dominarse para no besarla.  
"Me sigues amando...lo sabes bien...por favor, amame...yo soy tuya, Joe...no amo a tú hermano y soy capaz de ir a decírselo ahora mismo, sí tú me dices que me perdonas"  
"Vete a la casa, Marian"  
"No !!no me iré...quiero quedarme contigo, te amo, Joe, puedes entenderme, que te amo? " y lo besó. Al comienzo del beso Joe no respondió pero luego instintivamente comenzó a hacerlo.  
Margaret estaba detrás de la puerta del granero oyendo para poder seguir el plan que habían ideado entre las dos.  
Corrió en forma despavorida hacia la casa, gritando "Adam!! Ben!! pronto...socorro"  
Adam y Ben salieron al patio apurados "Que pasa?" e preguntó Adam "Tú hermano, está abusando de mí hija, está loco"  
Ben y Adam corrieron hasta el establo En el establo Joe quería soltarse de Marian y ella seguía acariciándolo "Te amo ,Joe"  
"No, vete! por Dios!!" le decía Joe que estaba de espaldas a la entrada ,Marian vio que Adam se acercaba con Ben y comenzó a gritar "Suéltame!! suéltame!! socorro ,Adam"  
Joe no entendía nada y Adam lo tomó por sorpresa por el cuello de la camisa y lo zamarreó y le dio un puñetazo en la cara volteándolo y lo levantó violentamente desde el suelo y le dio un golpe en el estómago que hizo doblar a Joe y otro en la cara y que lo hizo caer nuevamente.  
Ben separó a Adam y ,mientras Marian lloraba "desconsolada" en los brazos de su madre.  
"Súéltame, papá! tengo que hacerle pagar..."gritaba Adam queriendo soltarse de Ben, Joe seguía tendido en el suelo con su boca sangrando "Que demonios pasó aquí !" gritó Ben "Es algo obvio, Ben..."dijo Margaret "Yo vine a buscar a Adam y Joe comenzó a hablarme, se abrazó de mí y me beso y toco a la fuerza..."dijo Marian echándose a llorar nuevamente.  
"Joe, estoy esperando una explicación!! "le dijo Ben "No hace falta explicaciones" dijo Adam que desde el lugar le dio una patada a Joe en el mentón.  
"No, Adam!!" Adam se logró soltar de su padre y se tiró nuevamente sobre Joe que estaba levantándose .Era tan grande la furia de Adam que Ben no podía separarlos.  
Adam le dio un golpe muy fuerte en el estómago que hizo doblar nuevamente a Joe, pero que esta vez no se quedó de brazos cruzados y le dio un golpe en la cara a Adam y lo hizo caer, ahí Ben aprovechó y tomó a Joe y se puso delante de él para que Adam no siguiera atacándolo.  
"Lo defiendes aún padre? " le dijo Adam "No!! quiero que hable!! y si lo sigues golpeando no podrá hacerlo"  
Joe tenía la respiración entre cortada y estaba mareado por los golpes y por la situación.  
"Joseph!! estoy esperando una explicación"  
"Y la que te diga me la vas a creer!!" le dijo Joe "Quieres acusar a mí hija ,Joe"  
"Adam...creeme lo que yo digo le dijo Marian y corrió a sus brazos .Adam la abrazó muy fuerte contra el.  
Adam la acariciaba consolándola y Joe los miraba mientras Ben seguía insistiéndole que hable. Joe se sentía muy mareado y por su cabeza corrían varios sentimientos ,pero todos derivaban y le confirmaban que nadie le iba a creer y lo sólo que se sentía.  
Seguía mirando a Adam, protegiendola y tenía ganas de gritarle la verdad, pero sabía que eso lo lastimaría y aunque no le creyeran, el no deseaba que su hermano sufriera.  
El mareo era cada vez mayor y sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse.  
En ese momento entró Hoss que estaba arriba durmiendo y no se había enterado de lo ocurrido.  
"Joseph !dinos lo que pasó" le reclamó Ben nuevamente pero sólo recibió cómo respuesta de Joe su cuerpo cayendo de lleno al suelo.  
Hoss tomó enseguida a Joe entre sus brazos y miró a todos mientras se iba marchando.  
Ben no sabía que hacer o decir ante Margaret,Marian y Adam.  
"Papá,sabemos que no es tú culpa,pero vas a tener que hablar con Joe"  
"Lo sé,y Marian no tomes a mal lo que te voy a decir,pero no puedo imaginarme a Joe haciendo algo así"  
"Usted está queriendo decir que yo miento"  
"No...pero que tal vez hayas entendido mal"  
"Su hijo me besó profundamente y tocó mís senos,Ben!!"le dijo Marian y se marchó corriendo del lugar . Margaret corrió detrás de ella y Ben se quedó solo ante la mirada acusadora de Adam.  
"Papá,esto no se lo voy a poder perdonar,lo siento,pero no puedo"y se marchó.  
Ben se quedó en el establo a solas con su deseperación.  
Hoss había llevado a Joe a su cuarto,lo había recostado y estaba haciéndole oler un perfume.  
"Vamos,Joe,despiertate"  
Joe de a poco iba despertandose y se encontró con la cara de Hoss.  
Hoss le sonrió feliz "Se que no es un bello despertar ver mí cara,pero por lo menos te sirve para despabilarte Joe le sonrió levemente y le dijo sollozando "Pero eres el único que confía siempre en mí"y se echó a llorar.  
"Qué pasó,Joe,cuéntame"  
"Por favor,déjame solo...por favor,Hoss..."el ruego de Joe fue tan terrible para los oidos de Hoss que aceptó salir del cuarto.  
Un par de horas después Joe bajó a la sala,decidido a enfrentarse con todos .Se encontró con su familia y las dos mujeres.  
"Joe...te estabamos esperando,creo que debemos hablar de lo ocurrido..."le dijo Ben "No hay nada de que hablar,papá...yo...yo lamento...lo que ocurrió...espero...que me disculpen"  
Adam se levantó y gritó "No es tan fácil,Joe...no pensaste en mí"  
"Joe...que verguenza que un hijo mío...jamás pensé que ibas a ser capaz de algo así...eres mí verguenza , Joe"  
"Pa...no le hables así"le dijo Hoss "Cómo quieres que le hable? el mismo está diciendo que es culpable"  
Joe lo miró fijo a Ben y subió nuevamente a su cuarto. Durante un par de horas estuvo inerte mirando la nada, dentro de su mente se repetían una y otra vez las mismas imágenes, Marian diciéndole que lo amaba, Marian entregándose a el, Marian diciéndole que su hermano era su rival, Marian diciendo que el quiso aprovecharse, Marian, siempre Marian y por el otro lado su padre y su hermano mayor , que creyeron en Marian cómo el.  
De repente saltó de su cama y se dirigió a la mesa de luz, recordó las pastillas para dormir que Margaret le había dejado y tomó el frasco con su mano izquierda, estaba por servirse una para dormir cuando escuchó por el corredor las voces de Ben y Margaret, y Ben diciéndole que lo disculpara por el proceder de Joe, que iba a hablar bien con el y decidir cómo iba a tratar este asunto.  
En ese momento, una mezcla de confusión, miedo, rencor corrieron por su mente y por su sangre, ya su padre estaba desconfiando de el, su padre no dudaba de la veracidad de las palabras de Marian.  
Miro nuevamente el frasco y esta vez no se sirvió una sola pastilla, sino que vació el contenido en su mano, las miró por un instante y pensó que había más de diez, sí serían suficientes para no despertar más y de un sólo movimiento las introdujo en su boca y las tragó con un vaso de agua.  
"Ahora sólo queda esperar"  
Pensó en volver a acostarse, pero decidió ir a hablar con su padre, el necesitaba que su padre tuviera un buen recuerdo suyo, tiempo para contarle toda la verdad se dio cuenta que no tenía, y de que servía contársela y arruinarles la vida, mejor que creyeran en su arrepentimiento y que su suicidio era por la gran pena de amor.  
Se dirigió al cuarto de su padre, entornó la puerta y le pidió permiso para entrar Ben ya estaba recostado pero sin poder conciliar el sueño.  
La expresión de su cara al ver a Joe fue de fastidio.  
"Si vienes a excusarte creo que este no es el momento, Joseph"  
"Yo necesito que me escuches, por favor... "¨ " Es que tendrías que pasar por el cuarto de tú hermano Adam más que por aquí"  
" Yo te pido las disculpas a ti y mañana le dices a Adam cuánto lo siento y que por favor no me odie"  
" No ! Sí fuiste tan hombre para querer aprovecharte de una mujer Joe y que para peor de las cosas es la prometida de tú hermano, tú mismo irás a pedirle disculpas...y no tan sólo a el, sino a Marian y su madre... y sí ellos deciden que no pueden disculparte, yo lo siento pero tendrás que irte del rancho sí así Adam lo sugiere..."¨ "Adam quiere que me vaya?" dijo Joe sorprendido y sollozando "Lo dijo, de aquí a que lo haga es distinto"  
Ben no podía soportar el dolor que veía en el rostro de su hijo y cambió su semblante de tratarlo mal por el de comprensión.  
"Siéntate, Joe" y le dio a entender que se sentara a los pies de su cama.  
Joe bajó su mirada, le hizo caso y se sentó.  
"Que fue lo que pasó, hijo... tú no eres así... qué te pasó ?¨ "Necesito que me perdones, por favor, no me preguntes otra cosa, por favor ,necesito tú perdón... " le dijo Joe " Claro que lo tienes... pero tenemos que hablar esto, Joe..." " Claro, pero no ahora..."Joe sentía que su tiempo se estaba acabando, sus piernas comenzaban a temblarle y era cómo que las palabras tardaban en llegar a sus labios, pero Ben aún no se percataba de esto.  
" Yo quiero que sepas que a ti y a mis hermanos los amo cómo a nada en el mundo...que soy capaz de cualquier sacrificio para que ustedes no sufran"  
"Lo mismo nosotros por ti, Joe"  
"No me recuerden con rencor ,olviden al Joe que volvió de San Francisco ,olviden estos días..." "Eso es...borremos estos días...yo quiero que vuelvas a ser el de siempre, no me gusta verte así"  
"A mí tampoco... a mí me hubiera encantado volver a ser cómo antes ,cuando lo que más me importaba era asistir a un baile, cabalgar a Cochisse ,ir a nadar o ir de pesca con Hoss y reírnos de nada, de cosas simples, cómo un simple vaquero, lo que siempre fui"  
Ben se sintió dolido por la revelación de Joe, esa mujer había logrado que su hijo se sintiera un ser insignificante cuándo antes de conocerla a ella era su orgullo ser un vaquero.  
"Eres un vaquero, cómo todos nosotros aquí"  
"Una tía de Adam me lo dijo una vez...que yo era de mala cepa...pero por favor tú no dejes que piensen eso de mí...yo no soy malo, pa...nunca dudes eso de mí... jamás haría algo que pueda lastimarlos, o avergonzarlos"  
Ben en ese momento es que tuvo como una revelación, le llegó como una luz de entendimiento ¨Joe, quiero que me digas la verdad...fue Marian quién se te insinuó...fue ella, Joe"  
Joe se le quedó mirando a su padre, sin saber que decirle, sorprendido de que su padre se había dado cuenta y en parte feliz porque se dio cuenta de que su padre creía en el.  
"Eso ahora no importa...Adam no tiene que sufrir...yo no voy a dejar que el sufra por mí culpa...es en vano que suframos los dos...el me lo está haciendo sin saber...yo no se lo podría hacer adrede jamás..." , Ben estaba confundido ante las palabras de su hijo, lo notaba raro pero no se imaginaba que lo estaba perdiendo ante sus ojos.  
Joe ya sentía que no le quedaban fuerzas, que tenía que irse de allí, intentó levantarse de la cama pero cuándo se incorporó sus piernas no le respondieron y cayó de lleno al suelo.  
Ben se levantó rápidamente e intentó ayudarlo ¨Qué te pasa, Joe ?" le dijo mientras lo levantaba "No te...preocupes...Margaret tiene razón...no duele..." le sonrió a su padre y de su mano derecha cayó el frasco vacío que aprisonaba. Ben se dio cuenta recién en ese momento la locura que su hijo menor había cometido. "NO !! JOE NO !! QUE HICISTE !  
"HOSS !! SUBE YA !! HOSS "  
Y no dejaba que Joe se durmiera, tenía terror que sí lo hacía jamas volviera a despertarse.  
"JOE ,no te duermas por favor, hijito...no me dejes"  
Hoss entró al cuarto y encontró a Ben llevando por los hombros a Joe hacia afuera "Prepara la carreta...se intoxicó con unas pastillas"  
Hoss bajó rápidamente las escaleras y detrás de el Ben haciendo caminar a Joe que casi iba arrastrándose "No te duermas...por favor"  
Adam lo alcanzó hasta las escaleras y ayudó a Ben a bajar a Joe.  
Joe entre su estado de semi inconsciencia miró a Adam y le musitó "Yo pensé en tí...perdónenme"  
"Resiste hijito...NO TE DUERMAS !! NO TE DUERMAS "  
"No me duele..."y miró a Adam y le dijo muy debil " Me per-do-nas"  
"Sí...pero no te duermas, Joe "  
"Yo tam-bien te per-do-no"  
Y se durmió cayendo entre medio de su padre y de su hermano.  
Ben lo tomó rapidamente en sus brazos y bajó saliendo fuera de la casa.Marian y Margaret estaban a un costado asustadas y asombradas.  
Hoss trajo la carreta hasta la puerta y Ben lo subió y lo acostó detrás "Hoss, no dudes en atravesar cualquier suelo, no tendremos tiempo de desviarnos " Margaret salió de la casa con una manta y una almohada "Ben, hay que cubrirlo de la lluvia...yo voy con ustedes " subió a la carreta y Hoss salió rápidamente.  
Ben cubrió a su hijo con una manta lo mejor posible, no había tenido tiempo de preparar una capa de lluvia y Joe ya tenía el cabello y su rostro empapados.  
Adam y Marian prepararon el coche y salieron detrás.  
En medio del camino,Ben iba sentado junto a Joe que seguía inconsciente y acariciando los mechones de cabello humedecido que caían sobre su frente "Resiste, mí pequeño niño, resiste... de dónde sacaste esas pastillas... ? que hiciste...que me hiciste"  
"Las pastillas eran mías, Joe un día me vió tomándolas y me preguntó cómo se tomaban, cómo no me dí cuenta"  
Al rato llegaron al consultorio del médico, Ben bajó a Joe en sus brazos y Hoss golpeó la puerta con fuerza. Al rato salió Paul Martin "Paul...mí muchacho , sálvamelo !! " le lloró Ben y entraron al consultorio.  
Ben colocó a Joe en una camilla de operaciones y no quería despegarse de él.  
Paul le pidió que saliera y Hoss se lo llevó a la fuerza.  
"Doctor, yo trabajé como asistente durante un tiempo, tal vez pueda servirle..." le dijo Margaret "Sí...va a ser muy doloroso esto"  
Ben estaba fuera ,en la sala de espera sentado con la cabeza en sus manos sin cesar de llorar el nombre de su hijo menor. Hoss le puso una mano sobre su hombro y sollozaba el también.+ Sintieron un quejido muy fuerte de Joe y se sobresaltaron queriendo ir Ben dentro del cuarto pero Hoss lo detuvo.  
"Gritó...le estarán haciendo daño..."dijo Ben con muchisimo dolor "Lo despertaron al menos...está vivo, pa"  
En ese momento entraron Adam y Marian "Cómo está?"preguntó Adam muy preocupado "Están haciendole un lavaje de estómago..." le contestó Hoss "Lo están haciendo sufrir,gritó mucho recién...está sufriendo mucho y por mí culpa...por mí culpa..."dijo Ben echándose a llorar.  
"Papá...tranquilizate, Joe se va a poner bien..."le dijo Hoss "No quiero que se muera...no quiero que se muera"  
"No se va a morir...Joe es un chico fuerte, recuerda cuando era pequeño y estuvo tan enfermo, cómo luchó"le dijo Adam para animarlo "El sigue siendo pequeño todavía, mientras lo traíamos lo observaba y noté en el aún rasgos de niño y en vez de protegerlo yo lo lastimé mucho con todo lo que le dije...lo lastimé con esas palabras"  
"Es que el no se había comportado bien, papá"  
"Yo siento que esto se desencadenó por contar lo que me hizo, yo me tendría que haber callado...no me imaginaba que iba a reaccionar así...perdonenme !!!" lloró Marian, pero las lágrimas esta vez eran ciertas, pero no por haber mentido, sino por el dolor de Joe, no soportaría que el muriera,sí ella estaba enamorada aún.  
.Había pasado más de una hora y el doctor salió de la sala y se acercó a Ben que se levantó como un resorte de su asiento al verlo.  
"Cómo está"  
"Tuve que realizarle un lavaje de estómago dolorosísimo y eso le afectó organos internos que van a derivar en otros síntomas que no me gustan..."dijo el médico con gran preocupación.  
"Qué otros síntomas...por favor dime la verdad..."le suplicó Ben "Tuvo que realizar mucha fuerza desde sus pulmones y su estómago debe de ser un infierno"  
"No nos asustes... por favor se claro " le dijo Hoss poniendole a su padre una mano sobre su hombro.  
"Puede derivar en que haya fisura en sus pulmones y debamos operarlo o hemorragia interna de su estómago y no darnos cuenta y eso sería mortal"  
"Pero que hay que hacer entonces...?"preguntó Adam quién estaba sentado abrazado de Marian "Por lo pronto esperar...esperar que se despierte y ver cómo reacciona tanto fisicamente cómo mentalmente...su estado de ánimo va a ser otra cosa que habrá que controlar...Joe intentó quitarse la vida y esa decisión es fuerte, tiene que haber estado atravesando un momento muy malo, muy traumático"  
"Sería conveniente que te cuente lo que lo llevó a hacerlo ?" le preguntó Ben "Luego...ahora quiero ir a revisarlo"  
"Puedo entrar ? "le dijo Ben con la voz entre cortada "Necesita descansar en un perfecto silencio"  
"Aunque más no sea déjame verlo por un instante...necesito ver su respiración, ver por mí mismo que respira,Paul..." le suplicó Ben El doctor aceptó que entrara y Ben lo hizo, allí estaba Margaret terminando de limpiar algunos rastros de sangre que Joe había despedido junto a sus vómitos.  
"Va a ponerse bien, Ben...es un chico muy fuerte..."le dijo Margaret susurrandole "Quiero tanto a este hijo mío, Margaret..." le dijo Ben sentandose en una silla al lado de Joe "Yo aún no puedo entender que le pasó hoy...esas dos locuras que cometió "le dijo Margaret y vió encender la cara de Ben en odio "La culpa la tiene esa maldita mujer...Margaret dime quien es ella...tengo que hablarle... no puedo perdonarle el mal que le está haciendo a mí muchacho...lo convirtió en un chico miserable...Joe hasta antes de conocerla era la energía de nosotros...jamás lo vimos caer y nos daba a nosotros los ánimos para seguir y esa mujer lo destruyó"  
"Ben, tienes que calmarte"  
"Calmarme...tú te calmarías sí tú hija estuviera así con la vida arruinada "  
"Yo voy a hablar con esa chica...tú te dejarías llevar y sería peor..."le dijo Margaret para ver sí podía convencerlo "Odio a esa mujer"  
En ese momento entró el doctor y les dijo a los dos que se retiraran.  
Margaret tomó a Ben de una mano y salieron.  
"Ben, vayamos a la confitería así tomas algo"  
"No...yo quiero quedarme con Joe"  
"Papá .Margaret tiene razón...Joe va a dormir y a tí te conviene descansar para así estar despejado cuando reaccione " le dijo Adam "No !...tú lleva a Margaret y Marian al rancho y avísale a Hop Sing que debe de estar preocupado." dijo Ben desplomándose en el sofá.  
"Ben, yo desearía quedarme contigo ,no quiero dejarte solo " le dijo Margaret "Prefiero que descanses y vengas mañana"  
"Está bien, cómo digas..." le dijo Margaret tomandolo de las manos.  
La mañana había llegado y Ben estaba sentado junto a la cama de Joe.  
En su rostro se notaban los rasgos del cansancio y del dolor, ya ní se acordaba cuántas horas eran en que tan solo se había quedado mirando a su hijo, rogando que despertara, que tuviera fuerzas para seguir viviendo.  
Así dormido parecía mucho más chico y Ben comenzó a recordar imágenes de Joe siendo niño .Joe es un chico de nueve años y está con Ben en la sala de La Ponderosa.  
Está muy ansioso porque va a ir a pescar con su padre.  
"Pá...de verdad el doctor me va a dejar jugar como los otros niños ? voy a poder correr, y cabalgar para siempre "  
Ben se le acercó y lo abrazó por detrás del hombro y lo sentó sobre sus rodillas y le dijo muy emocionado.  
"Ya estás completamente sano, hijo ... en tú corta edad pasaste muchos dolores pero demostraste ser muy fuerte"  
Joe lo interrumpió "Cómo todos los Cartwrights ,pa "  
"Sí ,mí vida ,cómo todos los Cartwrights...y ahora mereces vivir la vida a pleno tienes que seguir siendo así de fuerte, todos te queremos mucho, muchísimo, y estamos felices que los doctores te hayan dado el alta definitivo"  
Joe se paró y le dijo ansioso a su padre "Vamos ya a pescar "  
"Claro..." le dijo Ben mientras se levantaba y trataba de ocultar sus lágrimas de emoción.  
" Voy a pescar uno inmenso para regalarselo a Hoss"  
" Se va a poner muy contento"  
" Pa...Adam se enteró que ya me sané"  
" Le envié un telegrama en el mismo momento que el médico me lo confirmó"  
" Lo extraño mucho..."dijo Joe decayendose "Te puedo asegurar que el también a tí"  
"Tú crees que cuándo el vuelva va a ser tan bueno conmigo cómo cuándo estaba aquí "  
"Por que dudas eso "  
"Un chico que estaba internado conmigo me dijo una vez que la gente del Este es distinta a nosotros y a mí no me gustaría que Adam cambiara "  
"Ya verás que el no cambiará...y vamonos a pescar de una buena vez "  
Ben lo tomó por detrás del hombro y salieron.  
Ben regresó a la actualidad cuándo oyó un leve gemido de Joe "Hijo...puedes oirme"  
"Marian...Marian...por qué Marian ?" murmuró Joe en su delirio.  
Ben le tocó la frente y se dió cuenta que la fiebre había subido mas.  
Fue hasta el cuarto del doctor y le avisó del estado de su hijo, los dos fueron apresurados hasta el.  
El doctor se le acercó y comenzó a revisarlo, primero fue controlar la fiebre, luego los latidos de su corazón, todo esto ante un inquieto Joe y un mortificado Ben.  
El doctor se alejó de el e hizo salir a Ben hasta el corredor.  
"La fiebre tan alta me preocupa, Ben... ve avisandole al cantinero que me reserve dos barras de hielo por sí acaso"  
En ese momento entró Hoss y Ben inmediatamente lo envió a cumplir con el encargo del doctor, Hoss salió apresurado y el doctor y Ben entraron nuevamente a la sala con Joe.  
¨Es la única manera de bajarle la fiebre así, Paul?  
¨Por ahora sí¨ ¨Eso me trae malos recuerdos, de la enfermedad de su infancia...cuándo lo veia tiritar entre el hielo porque su fiebre era tan elevada...y luego sus marcas de quemadura en su cuerpecito y el me decía que no me afligiera ,que no le dolían tanto,que tan solo le pasara unguento y el se calmaba ¨ Ben no soportó más y se echó a llorar sin consuelo acercándose a Joe ¨Por qué me hiciste esto, Joe? Por que no pensaste en mí dolor ? No quiero que te mueras, hijito...no lo soportaría...¨ Paul tomó a Ben por los hombros y se lo llevó del cuarto.  
¨Lo que estás haciendo es perjudicial para Joseph y para tí...yo te aconsejo que duermas ahora así te tranquilizas...¨ ¨No puedo, Paul...sabes que no puedo...¨ ¨Tú hijo te va a necesitar y tú tienes que estar con fuerzas, si no lo haces por tí hazlo por el ¨ ¨Pero dile a Hoss cuándo regrese que no lo deje solo ¨ ¨Tú crees que será necesario decirselo ? ¨ le contestó el doctor con una sonrisa.  
Habían paado cerca de dos horas y Hoss seguía al lado de su hermano colocandole compresas de agua fría en la frente y refrescandole el cuerpo con una esponja.  
"Mientras el gigante Hoss esté cerca tuyo, nadie jamás volverá a hacerte daño hermanito ... cómo cuándo eras pequeño así te voy a defender"  
En ese momento comenzó a recordar un pasaje de su vida cuándo Joe tenía alrededor de 13 años y llegó a su casa con la novedad de que Simon Douglas, lo había invitado a una fiesta que se haría por su cumpleaños.  
Hoss conocía de la enemistad que sentía Simon por Joe y no podía entender cómo lo había invitado.  
Por la noche fue al cuarto de su hermano que ya estaba durmiendo y lo despertó.  
Joe se despertó sobresaltado y Hoss lo tranquilizó "Hey ! Hermanito...no soy tan feo"  
"Es que estaba teniendo un sueño bastante feo... por suerte me despertaste"  
"Joe,dime una cosa...tú vas a ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Simon?  
"Sí..." le dijo Joe sin rodeos y se quedó observando la expresión de Hoss y con una sonrisa muy dulce le preguntó "A ver, Hoss...que quieres decirme"  
"Nada Joe, nada"  
"Por nada no me estarías despertando a la madrugada"  
"Está bien...es que no puedo creer que ese muchacho te haya invitado con la envidia que te tiene "  
"No nos llevamos bien, es cierto, pero me dijo que quería cambiar...y aparte envidia no me tiene...su padre tiene mucho dinero también "  
"Yo no me refiero a envidia por la parte económica, sino por cómo te siguen las chicas y a el no"  
"A mí las chicas?" le dijo Joe inocentemente pero con un dejo de picardía " Little brother no trates de embaucarme...sí con 13 años ya las chicas están interesadas en tí no me quiero imaginar dentro de unos años, con Adam seguramente no te presentaremos ninguna novia...te estás convirtiendo en un hombrecito muy guapo me dijeron la otra vez en el pueblo"  
"Pero el no va a hacerme algo malo tan solo por alguna chica...es más el invitó a Cindy a su fiesta y sabe que yo la voy a pasar a buscar y el dice que está enamorado de ella"  
"Tú vas a pasar a buscar a Cindy ? Papá lo sabe ?" preguntó otra vez Hoss asombrandose "En realidad no"  
"Pero tú piensas que vas a ir sólo a esa madriguera donde vive Cindy "  
"Que su tío y sus primos sean malos no quiere decir que ella lo sea, ella dice que vive allí porque sus padres fallecieron"  
"Su padre en la horca y su madre en un asalto"  
"Cindy no es mala"  
"No tuvo buenos padres...su madre aparte de morir en el asalto era alternadora en una cantina y..."Hoss se dió cuenta que había hablado de más, que la madre de Joe también venía de trabajar en una cantina.  
"Muchas veces a mí me marginaron con comentarios semejantes,Hoss"  
"Tú madre era distinta...muy distinta"  
"No lo sé, porque cada vez que pregunto algo me contestan con evasivas"  
"Bueno, pero ese no es el punto de la discusión"  
"Tienes razón...yo voy a ir por Cindy y luego al cumpleaños de Simon"  
Hoss recordó que al otro día le comentó a Adam de su temor por Joe y entre los dos quedaron en seguirlo por sí acaso las dudas de Hoss eran ciertas.  
Joe salió en su caballo pinto y al rato Adam y Hoss.  
Luego de unos cuatro kilómetros Joe llegó a la casa de Cindy y vieron que bajó y entró dentro de la finca.  
"Cómo va a entrar a esa madriguera ? está loco ?" le dijo Hoss a Adam "Hay veces en que este chico me saca de quicio, esperemos que salga pronto"  
En ese momento vieron que llegaba Simon y entró a la finca.  
Adam y Hoss ya estaban extrañados más que al principio.  
"Esto cada vez me gusta menos..." dijo Hoss No pasaron 10 minutos que vieron salir gritando a Cindy "No le peguen más !! No le peguen más "  
Adam y Hoss preparon sus revolveres y entraron de imprevisto a la casa y amenazaron a los tres familiares de Cindy y a Simón.  
Joe estaba en una cama tendido sin sentido con su cara bañada en sangre.  
"Hoss !! fíjate cómo está"  
Hoss se dirigió hasta la cama e intentaba hacer reaccionar a Joe,pero no lo lograba "Le golpearon muy fuerte en la cabeza"  
"Vamos a atar a estos y tú llevarás a Joe con el médico y me envías al alguacil"  
"Podrás con ellos,Adam"  
"Tengo tanto odio encima que podría con ellos y mil más"  
Hoss volvió a la realidad y lo seguía mirando a Joe "Little brother, los tres fuimos siempre uno sólo...no nos dejes"  
En ese momento entró Ben.  
"Todo igual "  
"Sí, la fiebre no le subió pero tampoco le bajó"  
Joe de a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos, sentía que su cabeza le pesaba y que su cuerpo ardía.Tenía un estado de confusión terrible, no se daba cuenta de donde estaba, ni se percató de la presencia de su familia.  
Ben se le acercó mientras Hoss fue a buscar al médico.  
"Joe...intenta no dormirte otra vez"  
"Por qué...me...salvaste...por qué"  
"No me hables así Joe...nosotros te amamos"  
"Tú no entiendes...voy a ser una molestia de ahora en más...vas a maldecir el que me haya salvado"  
El doctor entró con Hoss y en ese momento llegó también Adam.  
El doctor comenzó a revisarlo y a preguntarle a Joe cómo se sentía pero Joe no le contestaba.  
"Joe no hagamos la cosa más dificil...dime dónde te duele"  
"Mí estómago...es un..fuego"  
"Era de esperarse...te vamos a preparar un te y le voy a recetar a tú padre un remedio que te va a sacar esos dolores...¨"  
El doctor le hizo una seña a Ben para salir del cuarto,y sus hijos se quedaron con Joe.  
En el otro cuarto el doctor comenzó a explicarle a Ben el diagnóstico de Joe.  
"Temo que Joe tenga fuertes dolores en el estómago, por eso tendrás que ir a la farmacia a que consigan este medicamento"  
En ese momento entraron Margaret y Marian.Se dirigieron a Ben consternadas ante la situación.  
"Oh Ben...tú hijo nos pidió que nos quedáramos en el rancho por la dificultoso que están los caminos pero no pudimos, pensamos que podemos ser necesarias" dijo Margaret "Gracias"  
En ese momento salió Adam del cuarto alarmado "Doctor...de repente le vinieron unos dolores increibles...es cómo que perdió la noción de dónde estaba en un instante"  
El doctor y Ben entraron de inmediato y se encontraron con el cuadro de Joe lamentándose de sus dolores con grandes quejidos y llamando a su padre "Pa...pa"  
"Aquí Joe ...aquí"  
Joe no entendía que su padre estaba allí y seguía solicitando su presencia.  
"Qué le pasa?" preguntó llorando Marian "Esa medicación entró en su organismo y hará que tenga fuertes dolores y las alucinaciones los harán más profundos"  
Nadie podía soportar verlo así, pero menos aún Ben "Por favor, haz algo"  
"No puedo dormirlo Ben, no puedo introducirle más droga en su cuerpo, lo único que puede llegar a salvarlo es ese medicamento"  
"Cómo salvarlo...?" preguntó Ben perplejo "Joe ...no está bien...estos dolores pueden llegar a sofocarlo de tal manera que su corazón puede llegar a fallar"  
"Pero con ese remedio se puede calmar"  
"Con ese remedio se debe salvar..."le reafirmó el doctor "Voy ya mismo a comprarlo..." dijo Ben "Yo te acompaño, Ben..." le dijo Margaret "No lo tomes a mal pero quisiera estar solo..." le dijo Ben y salió del cuarto.  
Margaret en ese momento se puso a pensar que no podía perder a Ben, que Joe era un problema tanto vivo como muerto.  
Ben salió a la calle y se dirigió a la farmacia.El farmaceutico estaba en el depósito junto a su hija arreglando medicamentos.Cuándo lo vió a Ben se dirigió a atenderlo.  
"Ben que te trae por aquí"  
"Señor Cartwright,tanto tiempo..." le dijo Wendy "Vengo a buscar este medicamento..." y le entregó la receta El farmaceutico fue a buscar el remedio y Wendy se quedó con Ben "Cómo está Joe, señor Cartwright"  
"No está bien...este remedio es para el"  
"Qué le ocurre"  
"Está internado"  
El farmaceutico vino y le dijo a Wendy que su madre la llamaba.  
"Señor Cartwright, sino le molesta luego iré a ver a Joe"  
"No me molesta"  
Wendy se retiró y el farmaceutico le dijo que no encontraba ese remedio.  
"Cómo ?!" le dijo Ben " Steve,por favor, Joe está muy grave, el doctor dice que es la única medicina que le puede servir para salvarlo"  
"Te lo puedo pedir"  
"Y cuánto tardaría en llegar"  
"Cuatro días"  
"Es mucho tiempo...tiene que haber otra forma, por Dios !! Es la vida de Joe la que está en juego, Steve"  
El farmaceútico se condolía de Ben y no sabía que explicación darle, cuándo de pronto se acordó .  
"La novia de Joe !! Cómo no e acordé antes...?! Ella cuidó al viejo Stewart hace un tiempo y le tuvo quedar este medicamento, tiene que haberle sobrado porque le compró varios frascos"  
"A tí te resultará extraño pero yo no se quién era la novia de Joe."le dijo Ben sin poder dejar de alegrarse al ver que el medicamento podía llegar a ser conseguido.  
"Es Marian, la hija de la viuda Ross"  
"No...tú entonces te estás refiriendo a la prometida de Adam..." le dijo Ben pensando que se trataba de una confusión.  
"Joe vino antes de irse a San Francisco con Marian Ross a ver a Wendy porque le vinieron a contar que Marian iba a ir al cumpleaños de Adam sin decir que era su novia"  
Ben no podía aceptar lo que estaba oyendo y seguía insistiéndole que era un error.  
"En otro momento me explicas bien y verás que estás equivocado"  
Wendy vino desde adentro y le confirmó a Ben "Señor Cartwright, mí padre no está equivocado, Marian ahora está de novia con Adam pero era la chica de la cual Joe estaba tan enamorado"  
Ben se quedó helado luego de esa revelación no sabía que decir, todo se había aclarado en su mente en ese instante.  
"Realmente el mal cambio que hizo Marian lo comentamos todas sus amigas"  
"Mal cambio ?" fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Ben dentro de su perplejidad "Claro...Joe es el chico más guapo de toda Nevada y ella lo cambia por Adam..." le dijo sueltamente "No te olvides que Adam es hijo mío también" le aclaró en forma muy simpática Ben Wendy se ruborizó pero igualmente agregó "Lo se, pero no puede negar que Joe es más especial que Adam"  
"Me haces reir en un momento de tristeza,Wendy...y por favor...si la ves a Marian no le digas que yo se la verdad y menos a Adam"  
"No se preocupe que Marian y la arpía de su madre ya pasaron por varios lados para que no hablemos"  
"Su madre ?"preguntó Ben cada vez más consternado "Primero le hizo la vida imposible a Marian cuándo se enteró de lo que había hecho su hija pero luego se convirtió en su mayor aliada"  
Ben se retiró del comercio y lo embargaba un gran dolor, ahora entendía porque Joe se había puesto tan mal, y que pasaría de ahora en más.  
Llegó al consultorio y en el recibidor estaban Marian y su madre.  
"Recién se acaba de dormir...conseguiste el remedio" le preguntó Margaret Ben se las quedó mirando por unos instantes, sin saber como reaccionar.Siempre había pensado que cuándo conociera a la mujer que le arruinó la vida a su hijo sería capaz hasta de pegarle y la tenía frente suyo...siempre la había tenido cerca suyo.  
"No conseguí el remedio...pero Steve me dijo que se lo compraste a un vecino tuyo"  
"...yo.. "  
"Llévame con ese hombre Marian"  
"Es..que ese hombre...está de viaje..." Marian le daba evasivas , y Ben se daba cuenta "Tiraremos la puerta abajo sí es necesario, pero Joe necesita ese medicamento..." le decía Ben ya subiendole el tono de voz y Margaret saltó en defensa de su hija.  
"No te enojes con ella, Ben...es verdad que ese hombre está de viaje y lo más probable es que haya tomado todo el medicamento"  
Se sintió un quejido muy fuerte de Joe desde su cuarto y Ben cambió su autoritarismo por súplica "Por el gran amor que Joe sintió por tí, Marian"  
"Qué está diciendome, Señor Cartwright"  
"No finjamos...tú tienes miedo que se entere Adam ? Te aseguro que no se enterará de nada"  
"Gracias Ben..." le dijo Margaret "No lo hago por tú hija...lo hago por Adam para que no sufra lo que está sufriendo Joe ahora"  
En ese momento salieron Adam y Hoss.  
"Pa, y el remedio..." le preguntó Hoss con los ojos llenos de lágrimas "No hay en existencia, pero me dijo Steve que Marian conoce a un hombre que sí lo tiene"  
"Solucionado,vamos allí Marian..." le dijo Adam "Le estoy diciendo a tú padre que mí vecino viajó y que igualmente lo tomó todo"  
"Pero Joe necesita ese remedio sí o sí...vayamos igual..." siguió insistiéndole Adam "Es que no entienden...?!!" les gritó Marian Adam y Hoss no salían de su asombro pero Ben seguía humillandose, todo era valedero con tal de salvar a su hijo.  
"Marian...te lo suplico en nombre mío y de Joe...Joe es un chico muy joven y bueno, vale la pena intentar ir hasta allí"  
"Entiendanme por favor, no busco que me supliquen...mamá explícales"  
De un gran golpe abrió la puerta de entrada Wendy y gritó contenta "Hallé un frasco !! Hallé un frasco "  
Hoss abrazó a Wendy "Te quiero Wendy, te quiero "  
"Pero yo a tí como cuñado"  
Y se rieron los dos.  
"Dámelo se lo llevaré al doctor " le dijo Ben y entró al cuarto Marian tenía terror de que Wendy le diga algo a Adam.  
"Gracias por venir Wendy, pero ahora va a ser mejor que te marches, el doctor no quiere mucba gente aquí"  
"Entonces vete tú que ya estuviste mucho tiempo..." le retrucó Wendy "Nosotras somos familia de Joe..." le dijo Margaret "Y yo sueño ser su esposa..." le siguió retrucando Wendy "Joe jamás se fijaría en alguién como tú...eres muy poca cosa para él " le contestó de muy mal porte Marian ante la mirada sorprendida de Hoss y Adam.Margaret vió venir un gran problema y se adelantó "Adam, llévanos a comer, va a ser mejor"  
"Dejen...me retiro yo...yo sí amo BIEN a Joe..." y se marchó "Disculpame Adam...dísculpenme los dos...es que esto de Joe me volvió loca,me siento tan culpable y ahora que no me creían lo del medicamento..." y se echó a llorar sobre los hombros de Adam.  
"Yo no dije que mintieras, mí amor..." le dijo Adam abrazándola junto a él.  
Dentro de la sala Joe ya estaba calmado y dormía.  
"Ben, te voy a dejar un rato tengo que ir a hacer una recorrida...por suerte con este medicamento Joe se va a poner bien, te lo aseguro amigo"  
Ben sollozoba de agradecimiento ante las palabras de su doctor amigo "Te creo, porque cuándo tuvo el accidente con el oso me dijiste así y mí chiquito se salvó"  
El doctor salió del cuarto y Ben acercó una silla junto a la cama de Joe.Tomó una mano de su hijo entre las suyas.  
"Hijito...recién ahora entiendo tú dolor y admiro tú hombría, tú madurez para tenerlo callado, para absorberte tú solo este dolor...pero me hubiera gustado que confiaras en mí,fue mucho dolor para tí solo,mucha injusticia de parte de esas dos mujeres una injusticia que estoy seguro que tú no te merecías"  
Hoss entró al cuarto y se acercó a Ben.  
"Pa...se me ocurrió que podríamos rentar un cuarto en el hotel y al turnarnos poder descansar allí"  
"Está bien...pero hasta que no despierte yo no me iré de su lado"  
"Suerte que Wendy encontró ese remedio, mira que tranquilo está ahora"  
"Sí"  
"Igualmente luego le voy a decir a Marian que nos lleve de su vecino para conseguir el remedio por las dudas..."le dijo Hoss y Ben no pudo callarlo más y le dijo a Hoss que se sentara a los pies de la cama, frente a el.  
"Tengo que contarte algo que debes prometer callar..." le dijo Ben en tono confidencial "Claro...dime"  
"Me enteré quien era la novia de Joe"  
"La viste acaso"  
"No...me lo dijeron hoy en la farmacia...es Marian, Hoss"  
Hoss se quedó sin palabras al escuhar esa confesión y Ben le dijo"Tú tambien te quedaste sin palabras"  
"Es que...cuándo Adam se entere"  
"Adam no tiene que enterarse...está saliendo de un gran dolor anterior y esto le haría peor"  
"Yo te entiendo,pa...pero que del dolor de Joe ? el intentó hasta matarse por ella, cómo va a soportar verla convertida en esposa de Adam"  
"Hoy también me dijeron que para muchas chicas Joe es el muchacho más guapo de toda Nevada...ya sabemos cómo es su caracter, en cuánto se reponga ya andará en amores con otra chica, en cambio Adam, para él sería el fin"  
"Es que esta vez es distinto..." le dijo Hoss "Tal vez hablandolo se arregle todo..." le dijo Ben guardando esperanzas "Pa...yo se que no debería contarte esto...pero Adam me dijo que Joe le había confiado que el día anterior a irse a San Francisco, su novia se había entregado a el"  
Para Ben cada vez eran más revelaciones, más culpas que se echaba a sí mismo al haber confiado tanto en esas dos mujeres, en especial en una Margaret.  
"Yo aún no se sí te puedo prometer que no se lo voy a decir a Adam... " le dijo Hoss " Tú te puedesdar cuenta que ní el mismo Joe quiso revelarlo... dejemos que decida el cuándo despierte... " y allí Ben se desmoronó " Sí es que alguna vez reacciona... "  
Hoss se abrazó con su padre y los dos se quedaron mirando a Joe.  
Pasó toda la noche Ben a su lado cuándo a eso de las diez de la mañana Joe comenzó a despertar ,Ben le sonrió feliz y emocionado ¨Cómo estás...? "  
¨"...bien...bien..." le dijo Joe con la voz muy debil " No veía la hora en que despertaras para poder decirte lo mucho que te amo, hijo... "  
Joe le sonrió dentro de su debilidad " No es ninguna novedad esa..." " Tienes que comer algo, iré a avisarle al doctor que despertaste"  
" Aguarda...porque sino...ya vendrá a darme órdenes...y mís hermanos? "  
" Hoss en el hotel...arrendó una habitación para poder ir a descansar mientras tú estés aquí...y Adam en La Ponderosa...vendrá de un rato "  
" Tú me cuidaste con Margaret "  
" No...yo estuve solo"  
" Recuerdo que cuándo el doctor me hizo el lavaje estaba ella aquí...vas a tener una esposa enfermera"  
" Margaret jamás va a ser mí esposa...nunca"  
" Yo pensé que"  
" Luego hablaremos sobre eso...ahora lo principal eres tú, que tienes que ponerte fuerte y prometerme que jamás volverás a hacer algo así"  
" Pérdoname por este dolor, pa...es que me enloquecí...sigo enloquecido"  
" Pero nadie vale tanto para terminar con nuestra vida...la vida puede darte dolores pero sólo hay alguién que dispone cuándo debemos morir y es Dios"  
En ese momento entraron Adam y Marian junto al doctor. Ben notó que Joe se puso nervioso cuando los vió y sintió mucha pena por su hijo menor cómo así también el deseo de gritar toda la verdad.  
"Hola hermano menor"  
"Hermano mayor"  
"Me alegro que estes bien, Joe " le dijo Marian " Sí me permiten tengo que revisar a este muchacho..." " Nosotros ya nos íbamos... pasamos un rato para ver cómo estaba Joe pero estamos muy ocupados buscando todo lo necesario para reformar nuestro futuro cuarto mientras Adam diseña nuestra Ponderosa II"  
" Pero igualmente más tarde vendré a verte, Joe..." le dijo Adam " No te preocupes por mí, Adam...yo ya estoy bien"  
" Papá, nos vemos luego"  
Ben estaba molesto y le costaba disimularlo " Sí no les quita mucho tiempo podrían pasar por el hotel y decirle a Hoss que Joe está despierto ? "  
Adam no se percató de la ironía de Ben y aceptó el encargue. Ben y Marian se dieron entre ambos una mala mirada.  
Cúando salieron del cuarto el médico comenzó a examinar a Joe " Qué linda pareja que hacen Marian y Adam, aunque ella es mucho más chica se llevan muy bien..." el médico quiso hacer sonreir a Joe cuándo le dijo " No se cómo se te escapó esta chica, Joe" y lo que logró fue deprimirlo " Bueno, le pedire a Caroline que te prepare una sopa, tienes que alimentarte"  
El doctor se retiró y Ben se acercó a Joe " Yo me voy a ir al hotel, Joe... necesito asearme y dormir por un rato"  
" Por qué no duermes aquí...? "  
" Quiero tomar un baño, Joe...no me iré por mucho tiempo, antes de las cuatro estaré por aquí "  
" Aquí hay un baño dónde puedes asearte, también y puedes dormir aquí...prometo quedarme callado y no despertarte...". Ben se dió cuenta que Joe no quería que se vaya " Qué pasa, Joe ? "  
" Es que...tengo miedo de volver a hacer algo sí me quedo solo..." le dijo Joe echándose a llorar.  
" Yo me quedo...me quedo, hijito...tú pa jamás va a permitir que vuelvas a sufrir "  
" Me da mucha verguenza comportarme así delante tuyo...pérdoname"  
" No tienes que tener verguenza de expresarme tús sentimientos... me gustaría que me dijeras la verdad de esto... necesitaría que confiaras en mí, Joe"  
" Ya bastante estoy sufriendo yo, pa... para que amargarte ? "  
" Y sí yo te diría...que se la verdad ? "  
" Qué...no te entiendo..." le dijo Joe pensando que su padre le quería sacar de mentira a verdad " Te preguntarás cómo...por casualidad... lo siento tanto Joe...sí habría algo que yo pudiera hacer... "  
" No contarle la verdad jamás a Adam"  
" Eso yo lo había pensado, pero creo que Marian no es buena y no se sí haremos bien en dejar que siga esta relación"  
" Yo creo...que sería mejor que el se diera cuenta por sí mismo...pa...yo...esa noche...yo no me propasé ... te lo juro que no..." dijo Joe aún muy consternado " Lo sé...y yo realmente siento el haber desconfiado de tí en un principio...jamás debí hacerlo... "  
En ese momento entró Hoss cómo un torbellino, muy feliz de haberse enterado que Joe había salido de su inconsciencia " Cuándo me enteré que te habías despertado no me dieron las piernas para venir lo más pronto posible...bienvenido al mundo terrenal, hermanito"  
" Hola... "  
" De verdad que te ves bien..." le dijo Hoss muy emocionado y Joe para que se riera le contestó " Pero tú llorando te ves muy feo"  
Y los tres se rieron, en ese momento entró el doctor con una bandeja con la sopa " Quien va a ayudarlo ? "  
"·YO !!! " dijeron Ben y Hoss al mismo tiempo " Papá ve a descansar que yo me quedo con Joe"  
Ben lo miró a Joe buscando su permiso " Quédate hasta que termine de comer, pa..." Ben se dió cuenta de la súplica en la mirada de Joe y aceptó quedarse.  
" Luego les enseñaré unos masajes que tendrán que hacerle en el estómago ... por algún tiempo sentirás dolores, Joe pero con la ayuda del remedio y de los masajes se te harán tolerables... "  
Había pasado una semana y Joe estaba preparandose para retornar a la Ponderosa. En el transcurso de esos dias, ní Adam ní Marian habían pasado a verlo y dentro suyo tenía un gran temor de volver a su propio hogar. Sentimientos de verguenza, dolor y rencor se le entremezclaban, pero lo principal era la incomodidad que iba a sentir en el rancho.  
Luego de dos horas estaban llegando a La Ponderosa.  
Hoss lo ayudó a bajar, mientras Adam y las dos mujeres se acercaron a saludarlo "Cómo estás, Joe...? "  
" Cansado, pero bien"  
"Cúando entren ní van a reconocer la sala..." dijo Marian orgullosa de los cambios a los que Ben pareció molestarle " Espero que no sean muy drásticos y que nos agraden, sino tendrán que volver a su forma original " " Entremos que aquí está fresco y a Joe le puede hacer mal, Adam " dijo Margaret tratando de congraciarse con el único que no estaba enterado de la verdad.  
Al entrar encontraron los muebles todos cambiados de lugar,el sillón rojo de Ben había quedado relegado al final del ambiente, en la mesa pequeña del living habían puesto un gran florero en el centro y en la mesa del comedor un gran mantel con flores pequeñas y coloridas que combinaban con una cortina que pusieron en la ventana.  
" Qué les parece ? "  
" Realmente en un hogar masculino cómo es el nuestro, las cortinas tan floreadas no son de mí agrado, y supongo que de Hoss y Joe tampoco y les pediría que volvieran a poner mí sofá en su lugar"  
Marian y su madre se dieron cuenta que debían responder esa guerra.  
" Joe te llevo a tú cuarto y más tarde comenzamos con los masajes..." le dijo Ben y se fue con Joe arriba " Qué masajes? " preguntó Adam a Hoss " Unos que comenzamos a darle esta semana...claro, pero cómo tú no tuviste tiempo de venir ní te enteraste de que Joe tuvo otra recaída..." le contestó irónicamente " Hoss, me doy cuenta de tú ironía, de la ironía de todos... reconozco que no fui a verlo, estuvimos muy ocupados con estos cambios, y yo ya perdoné a Joe, pero no puedo olvidarme tambien del porque Joe se quiso matar, los dos aún nos debemos una charla y ver cómo actuar de ahora en más " le aclaró Adam y Hoss se le quedó mirando y le dijo en forma muy tranquila a los dos, pero detrás de esa tranquilidad se notaba una gran advertencia " Yo les aviso sólo una cosa a los dos, por casi dos semanas mí hermano estuvo debatiendose entre la vida y la muerte... tuvimos la suerte que se repusiera, la suerte fue tanto para el cómo para papá, yo lo ví llorar a nuestro padre Adam, y no voy a permitir que nada de esto vuelva a ocurrir... "  
" Pero nadie busca el mal de Joe, Hoss, para que nos amenaces de esta forma... y de papá es algo obvio que siempre se preocupó en una forma exagerada por Joe, así fuera algo simple"  
" Realmente hermano, yo te tenía cómo el inteligente de la familia, pero bien te lo dije, TENIA "  
Y se marchó del lugar y se dirigió a su cuarto.  
Marian se acercó a Adam para consolarlo y sembrarle más veneno en sus pensamientos " Creo que lo mejor será que adelantemos la construcción de nuestro rancho, por lo que veo en este lugar todo gira alrededor de una sola persona Joe "  
" No es tan así... Joe es un chico muy bueno y yo se que hablandole todo se solucionará, yo se muy bien como llevarlo a el para que sin que se de cuenta salga haciendome caso"  
A la mañana siguiente Ben estaba en el cuarto de Joe haciendole masajes en la zona del estómago .  
" Se te van pasando los dolores? "  
" Un poco, pero es cómo un fuego... pero ese remedio también me ayuda mucho..." le contestó Joe bastante agitado por el malestar.  
En ese momento entraron Adam y Marian y Ben dejó por un momento de hacerle los masajes a Joe. Ninguno de ellos se percató de la manera sugerente con que miró Marian a Joe, al verlo con el torso desnudo.  
"Padre... yo necesitaría conversar contigo un momento..." le dijo Adam a Ben con mucha solemnidad " Ahora no puedo, tengo que seguir haciendole unos masajes a Joe"  
" Sí a Adam no le molesta yo puedo seguir haciendoselos..." dijo Marian muy dispuesta, Ben y Joe casi al unisono le contestaron que no, pero Adam aceptó.  
" Está bien, necesito hacerte una consulta" y Ben miró a Joe y bajó con Adam Marian se acercó a Joe dispuesta a hacerle los masajes.  
" Dime dónde tengo que hacertelos"  
" Esperaré a mí padre... no voy a caer nuevamente en tú juego de que te acercas a mí y luego sales diciendo que yo quiero propasarme "  
" Tarde o temprano vamos a propasarnos nuevamente... ambos nos amamos"  
" Eres de lo peor... que clase de juego estás haciendo con Adam ? "  
" Ninguno... pero sí tú no aceptas "propasarte" conmigo de vez en cuándo no te imaginas lo mala que puedo llegar a ser con tú hermano... " y se marchó del cuarto dejando a Joe mirándola con una gran desilución Mientras tanto Adam estaba con Ben en el escritorio "Papá...el hacer nuestra cabaña nos tomará cerca de un año, por eso creo que esa es la mejor solución "  
" No ! no voy a aceptar eso, el cuarto de Joe fue diseñado por su madre y eso para mí es muy especial "  
" Pero mí cuarto da justo al de el, tirando esa pared"  
" Adam no quiero discutir más... aparte estás decidiendo sobre la voluntad de tú hermano... ustedes ya decidieron que el pasara a dormir al cuarto de aquí abajo... ese cuarto fue diseñado para guardar trastos viejos y no para que duerma una persona... "  
" Yo tampoco estoy diciendo que voy a dejar que duerma allí... se lo voy a adaptar "  
" Adam, a ver sí nos entendemos... quiero que comprendas que no estoy en tú contra pero así yo aceptara dudo que Joe te diera el permiso "  
" Sí tú respuesta fuera sí a Joe no le quedaría otra opción... "  
" Yo no puedo pasar por encima de él en eso Adam... "  
" Yo hablaré con el hoy... pero déjame convencerlo, no te entrometas... "  
" Yo no me voy a entrometer, pero tú tienes que prometerme que no apelarás a los puntos débiles de el y que tú conoces cómo nadie... "  
" Te lo prometo... "  
" Hoy Joe no se siente muy bien... deja pasar un par de días... "  
" Cómo tú digas... "  
Pasaron unos días y Joe estaba sentado en el pórtico, Adam se le apareció por atrás dispuesto a hablarle por su cuarto.  
Ben y Hoss estaban en el escritorio y sintieron que Adam se había acercado a Joe y comenzaron a escuchar por sí acaso la conversación terminaba mal.  
Adam se sentó junto a Joe e intentó comenzar a hablar, ya que Joe estaba cómo desconectado de su presencia allí, sumergido en su propio mundo.  
" Se te ve mucho mejor... "  
" Pero los dolores aún me siguen... " le dijo Joe con una voz muy debil " A papá no le dijiste eso... "  
" Es que sí se lo digo pasan dos cosas, se preocupa y lo que es peor me deja en cama por más tiempo "  
Ben escuchó lo que Joe dijo y se puso muy triste.  
" Joe... yo tenía que pedirte un gran favor... "  
" Dime... "  
" Es que no se cómo empezar... "  
" Debe de ser algo dificil, porque nunca tuviste reparos en hablarme... "  
" Es que las cosas cambiaron un poco entre los dos luego de lo que ocurrió... en sí cambió todo a partir de allí...todo parecía dar cómo que papá y mí futura suegra irían a casarse y ya ves, Margaret ya ní viene y la última vez que la ví me dijo que papá dejó de hablarle porque creyó en tí en que tú no te habías propasado con Marian... "  
Joe lo interrumpió porque se daba cuenta del juego que estaban haciendo con Adam al verse descubiertas.  
" Tú sabes cómo es papá... yo mismo le voy a hablar ... no te preocupes... "  
" Tú estás reconociendo que entonces sí te propasaste... " le dijo Adam comenzando a alterarse Joe no sabía que contestarle, en sí sabía bien que podía contestarle pero no podía decirle la verdad.  
" Al no contestarme estás afirmándolo Joe"  
" Yo no estoy afirmando ní negándote nada Adam, Marian y yo sabemos bien que fue lo que pasó y es algo que debemos arreglar entre los dos "  
" Tú no tienes nada que arreglar o solucionar con ella... es más te voy a pedir que no te le acerques "  
Hoss salió al pórtico en defensa de Joe " Creo que esta conversación tiene que tener una respuesta para tí, Adam " Hoss estaba dispuesto a contarle toda la verdad a Adam pero Joe lo detuvo " Oyeme... no me siento bien... ayúdame a ir a mí cuarto"  
Hoss se dió cuenta que Joe mentía " Pero Joe... "  
"Ayudame Hoss... " y Hoss desistió de lo que iba a decir y se fue con Joe, en ese momento salió Ben y miró aliviado a Hoss y Joe que no le dijeron la verdad a Adam, Joe le devolvió la mirada a su padre cómo diciéndole lo frené a tiempo. Ben se dirigió con Adam que estaba muy molesto " Vienes a defender a tú preciado hijo menor... "  
" No... vengo a tratar de calmar a mí preciado hijo mayor... cómo es eso de Margaret ? "  
" Qué cosa ? "  
" Sobre que yo le dije que le creí a Joe... en ningún momento yo hablé de eso con ella, simplemente la relación no se dió, no intercedió para nada lo que ocurrió... que te quede claro eso Adam... "  
Adam prefirió no contestarle sobre eso a su padre.  
"Sí no les molesta, invité a cenar a Marian y su madre, claro que sí Joe no acepta" le dijo irónicamente " Joe no está diciendo nada Adam...te aseguro que el es el que menos dice... "  
" Es que acaso tendría que decirme algo ? "  
" Eso es decisión de el... "  
Y Ben se marchó dentro de la casa.Subió al cuarto de Joe y allí estaba con Hoss " A ver sí lo convences pa de que no tiene que decirle nada a Adam... " le dijo Joe a Ben cuando lo vió.  
" Te dije en un momento que el haberme salvado iba a ser un problema... sí yo moría ya no hubiera habido ninguna barrera entre ellos..." dijo Joe desplomándose y Hoss le dijo muy enojado " Agradece que estás debil hermanito, porque sino te estaría dando una tunda que no olvidarías " " No lo tomen a mal pero quiero estar sólo... "  
Ben tuvo cómo un escalofrio al oir eso de Joe, la visión de su hijo cuándo se descompuso era algo que jamás podría olvidar " Yo me quedo contigo, te guste o no... ciérrame la ventana y baja Hoss... "  
Hoss le hizo caso a su padre y luego salió del cuarto.  
" Pa... tal vez sería mejor que yo me mude hasta que ellos terminen de construir su hogar... "  
" Deja de decir tonterías y duérmete si es cierto que tienes sueño... "  
" No son tonterías... la otra vez Marian comenzó a buscarme nuevamente, dice que puede llegar a ser muy mala con Adam sí yo no le hago caso... "  
" Yo creo que lo mejor va a ser decirle toda la verdad a Adam... "  
" Así se pone peor que yo... "  
Por la noche estaban todos cenando (Hoss y Joe sentados al costado izquierdo, Adam, Marian y Margaret hacia la derecha y Ben en el centro) Joe estaba frente a Marian y ella disimuladamente tocaba las piernas de Joe por debajo de la mesa. Joe se sentía intranquilo, molesto ante esa situación, en un momento estaba llevando una cucharada a su boca y Marian con su pierna llegó a tocarle una parte más sensible y Joe se atragantó y escupió el líquido.  
" Qué te pasó, Joe ? " le dijo Hoss " Nada... tragué mal... "+ " Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, mira nomás cómo salpicaste el mantel... " le dijo Adam en muy mal tono.  
Cuándo Marian intentó hacer nuevamente el mismo juego , Ben se percató y puso su pierna de traba y Marian no pudo llegar a Joe.  
Se miraron entre los tres y siguieron comiendo, En ese momento al verse acorralada pensó que tenía que seguir sembrando la cizaña entre ellos.  
" Joe... Adam ya te comentó de lo que decidimos hacer con tú cuarto? "  
" De que hablas...? "  
" No, es que no tuve oportunidad de decirte... " le dijo Adam pero Ben lo interrumpió.  
" Y creo que este tampoco es el momento... " " No papá, que me diga..." le dijo Joe " Pensábamos que tú podrías pasarte al cuarto de abajo y tirar la pared que divide el tuyo del mío para estar mejor nosotros... "  
" Tú estás hablando de pasarme al cuarto de los trastos ? "  
" Pero yo te lo voy a hacer habitable... " trataba de convencerlo Adam " Ese cuarto no sería habitable con nada, no me vengas a tratar de convencerme que tú no lo querías ní para poner cosas tuyas porque dices que tiene mal olor "  
" Pero te estoy diciendo que te lo voy a refaccionar y aparte lo voy a ampliar quedará dos veces más grande que del que tienes"  
"Adam, a ver sí me entiendes..." Joe intentaba hablarle tranquilo porque sabía que Adam había cambiado así por Marian y no quería darle chance a ella de pelearse con su hermano.  
"Ese cuarto, mí cuarto sabes lo que significa para mí...de tú madre a tí te quedaron muchas cosas, escritos,fotos, una familia grandisima que te contaron cómo era ella, sí bien no pudiste tratarla sabes tantas cosas de ella que te reconfortaron de su perdida, estoy equivocado?  
"No... pero me doy cuenta a donde quieres llegar... que a tí no te quedó nada de ella a excepción de la decoración de tú cuarto y un par de fotografías,pero me gustaría que me entendieras"  
Marian se entrometió en la conversación para buscar más problemas "Hagamos una cosa más simple... esperemos a casarnos hasta que este construido nuestro hogar y asunto arreglado... no vamos a estar implorando, Adam"  
"Tú sabes que nuestro hogar no se terminará de aquí a dos años..." le contestó "Entonces nos casaremos en dos años Adam...tal vez tengamos suerte y Joe se enamore antes y deje de envidiar nuestra felicidad"  
"Esto ya pasa todos los límites de mí paciencia!! " dijo Hoss muy ofuscado y Joe nuevaamente lo detuvo "Hoss..." le dijo tan solo y su hermano a regañadientes se calló Joe respiró hondo y se rindió "Está bien... dejame que saque algunas cosas de allí y luego puedes refaccionarlo"  
Ben y Hoss se quedaron atónitos ante la decisión de Joe y Margaret y su hija se intercambiaron miradas de victoria.  
Adam se sorprendió igual que su padre y su hermano pero demostraba estar feliz "Mañana mismo comienzo a refaccionarte el cuarto de abajo,verás lo bueno que va a quedar... gracias Joe "  
"No tienes nada que agradecerme ní tampoco arreglarme nada,así está bien"  
"Joe ese cuarto no está habitable... "  
"Limpiandolo bien y arreglandolo quedará bien para mí...sabes que? Voy a empezar ahora.mismo así mañana puedes comenzar"  
"Por favor quedate ,con Adam pensabamos brindar por un nuevo mes juntos..."le dijo Marian "Ya escucharon al doctor cuándo dijo que nada de alcohol, así que para no tentarme "  
"Nunca te tientas en nada cuñado?" "Por suerte no, cuñada" le dijo Joe en la misma forma cínica que ella se lo había preguntado y se marchó a su cuarto.  
Entró y se sentó sobre la cama,extendió su brazo hacia la repisa y tomó el retrato de su madre "Ma... me perdonas ? Yo se que tú preparaste todo esto para mí, pero Adam está tan ciego con ella... tú sabes que no tengo a otra familia que no sean ellos... creo que tú hubieras actuado igual que yo, no hubieras dejado que sufra ... yo me voy a llevar las cosas más importantes, no las voy a tirar y tambien se que tú estarás conmigo en el otro cuarto también"  
Joe comenzó a recorrer con su mirada el cuarto y las lagrimas comenzaron a caerle "Tengo recuerdos tuyos aquí, y es cómo que aún puedo oler tú perfume de lilas que tanto te gustaba... me acuerdo cuándo jugabamos a las escondidas y yo me quedaba hecho un ovillo debajo del escritorio y tú fingias no verme y yo me lo creía y decías descubrirme porque yo me reía mucho... Dios! Ma... esa mujer me arruinó la vida y yo estoy permitiendo que lo haga con Adam, estaré equivocado al callarme?... "Joe sintió que una ola de mareos le llegaban inesperadamente, todo comenzó a darle vueltas y su estómago quemaba, tomó fuerzas y llamó de un grito a su padre que a los pocos segundos ya estaba a su lado al igual que Adam y Hoss.  
"Qué pasa Joe"  
"A-ayudame a acos-tarme...mí estómago es un fuego"  
En ese momento entró Marian y se quedó mirando "Hoss !!... ve a llamar al doctor...Adam traeme el remedio..."Hoss se marchó "Dónde está?"preguntó Adam "En la cocina..." le dijo mientras recostaba a Joe "Deja... yo voy, ayuda a tú padre..." le dijo Marian y salió apresurada del cuarto pero cuándo llegó a las escaleras comenzó a caminar lentamente pensando en que quería lastimar a Joe, quitarlo para siempre de su vida.  
Se dirigió hasta la cocina tomó el remedio y tiró casi todo su contenido y lo reemplazó por agua.  
Subió apresurada hasta el cuarto y se lo entregó a Ben.  
Ben inclinó a Joe y le dió de tomar un trago.  
"Con este remedio te vas a sentir mejor, Joe "  
Joe le contestó esperanzado entre jadeos de dolor "Sí... este remedio es cómo mágico"  
Ben y Adam le sonrieron entre lágrimas "Pa... ten...tengo mucho frío"  
"Voy a buscarte unas frazadas..." le dijo Adam y salió del cuarto con Marian.  
"Te está haciendo efecto, ya ?" le preguntó Ben esperanzado en la eficacia de ese medicamento.  
"...No ... me duele mucho aun...me arde muchisimo"  
Adam entró al cuarto con 2 colchas y se las colocó a Joe en su cama.  
"Hay que prepararle algo para que tome...está tiritando del frío..." dijo Adam y bajó con Marian.  
"Que mal ví a Joe... estaba muy pálido... " le dijo Adam a Marian "Para mí estaba cómo asustado... lo ví tan niño en ese momento entre los brazos de tú padre..." Marian se echó a llorar pero no fingiendo, una vez más sus lágrimas eran ciertas, ella amaba a Joe pero no podía permitir que interfiriera en su ansias de progresar.  
Ben seguía acunando a Joe entre sus brazos, su hijo no dejaba de gemir y sus dolores seguían "Ya van a pasar tranquilizate...por favor, hijito, tranquilizate "  
"Pa...me siento raro... "Joe comenzó a inquietarse "Que me pasa...?Pa ! que me pasa...?!!" Joe se sofocó y cayó inconsciente.  
"JOE !!! JOE !!!... respondeme ..." Ben comenzó a sacudirlo para que reaccione y Joe no se despertaba, su piel estaba poniendose blanca cómo un papel y parecía cómo que no respiraba.  
Ben se impresionó de sobremanera y soltó a su hijo de sus br azos haciendolo caer con fuerza sobre la cama y salió dando pasos hacia atrás mirando horrorizado el cuerpo inerte de su hijo.  
""Estás muerto...estás muerto , Joe..."y salió fuera de sí hacia la sala. Adam vió a su padre llegar a las escaleras y se dió cuenta de la desesperación que traia y corrió hasta el que había quedado paralizado en el descanso de la escalera "Papá que pasa ?? que pasa "  
"Está muerto... está muerto..." y cayó de lleno al suelo descompuesto El grito de Marian fue tremendo y Adam se sintió por un par de segundos perdido sin saber que hacer, su padre descompuesto, Marian llorando desconsoladamente y lo peor Joe muerto.  
"No puede ser... no... mí hermanito no puede estar muerto... " y subió desesperado hasta el cuarto de Joe.  
Joe seguía inerte en el lecho, Adam se le acercó y puso sobre su garganta su mano para descubrirle el pulso y para su suerte lo halló.  
"Gracias a Dios, Joe... Gracias a Dios"  
Lo acomodó mejor sobre las almohadas y sintió que Ben se acercaba con mucho temor "Está vivo, papá"  
Ben no podía entenderlo, no lo escuchaba "Mí chiquito...perdí a mí niño adorado"  
Adam se acercó a su padre y no le quedó otra opción que zamarrearlo para que reaccionara "Está vivo, entiende de una vez y ayúdame a ponerlo cómodo"  
Ben reaccionó y se acercó a Joe "No me estás mintiendo, Adam ?  
"Claro que no"  
En ese momento entró Marian llorando desconsolada "Yo lo siento...lo siento tanto"  
Adam ser acercó a la mujer consolandola "El no está muerto... papá se asustó al verlo inconsciente"  
Ben que estaba arrodillado al lado de la cama de su hijo se dió vuelta y le dijo con muchisimo rencor "Para tú desgracia no está muerto"  
Adam se asombró del trato de su padre y salió en defensa de Marian que sintió terror en ese momento que Ben contara la verdad y salió corriendo del cuarto.  
"Que estás diciendo papá"  
"Tú y ella se dedicaron últimamente a atormentar a Joe y lo que es peor yo los dejé pidiendole a Joe que se calle, que se resigne"  
En ese momento entraron Hoss y el doctor y Ben no siguió hablando El doctor se dirigió directamente a atender a Joe "Le dieron el remedio"  
·"Sí pero me dijo que no le hacía efecto y colapsó delante mío"  
"Me parece tan extraño que no le haya atemperado el dolor"  
El doctor revisó el pulso, los latidos y las pupilas de Joe y no puso buena cara al finalizar, no se animaba a mirar a Ben "Que tienes que decirme, Paul"  
"Joe... entró en estado de coma, Ben...no creo que"  
Ben lo interrumpió "No crees que puedas salvar a mí muchachito, verdad"  
"Ní yo entiendo cómo ese remedio no le dió resultado..."El doctor notó mal a Ben y le dijo a Hoss que trajera un vaso con agua.  
Hoss bajó rapidamente las escaleras y fue hasta la cocina para traer el agua y vió en la pileta restos del remedio que Marian había tirado.  
Se enfadó por el descuido y subió con el agua nuevamente y al entrar les recriminó "Todavía que ese remedio escasea ustedes tiraron más de la mitad"  
"De que estás hablando..." le preguntó Adam confundido "En la pileta de la cocina había restos del remedio"  
Ben se levantó rapidamente y fue a tomar el envase que estaba en la repisa "Paul !! fíjate que contiene este envase !! "  
Nadie entendía el accionar de Ben pero Paul igualmente revisó el contenido y se dió cuenta que estaba lleno de agua "Agua !! es pura agua !! que pasó "  
"Maldita asesina "  
Ben corrió hasta el cuarto donde estaba Marian y entró abruptamente y la tomó con furia de sus brazos "Por qué lo hiciste !! Por qué tanto odio hacia Joe... por que "  
Marian no cesaba de llorar y no decía palabra , Adam y Hoss lo seguían atrás y Adam al ver cómo la trataba intentó defenderla pero Hoss se lo impidió "Sueltame Hoss"  
"No lo voy a hacer hasta que te enteres de toda la verdad"  
"No, Hoss..." le suplicó Marian que se había soltado de Ben "Se terminó tú juego... se terminó " le dijo Hoss exasperado llevandose a Adam a la fuerza, ante los intentos de Adam de soltarse.  
Bajaron hasta la sala y sentó abruptamente a Adam en el sofá "Vas a tener que escucharme Adam"  
"Están todos en contra mío y de Marian... cómo la van a acusar de algo tan atroz "  
"Cállate y entenderás"  
Adam aceptó que Hoss hablara e intentó tranquilizarse "Nadie hubiera estado en contra de esta relación sí hubiera sido una relación normal , pero el día de tú cumpleaños comenzó un juego que se iba a convertir en una pesadilla para Joe y para tí"  
"No te entiendo"  
"Miraste a la mujer equivocada, Adam... ella ya estaba comprometida en cuerpo y alma a otro hombre... ella era la novia de Joe"  
Adam se quedó perplejo sin palabras "Ella"  
"Tú no tuviste culpa de nada...la culpable de todo fue ella que sabía lo que estaba haciendo, sabía que tú eras el hermano del hombre a quien ella se había entregado muy pocas noches atrás"  
"Por eso Joe quiso propasarse... ahora lo entiendo"  
"No, Adam no entiendes... ella le confesó a Joe que sí el no mantenía relaciones con ella te haría la vida imposible a tí"  
"Ella seguía amando a Joe, entonces..."+ Hoss estaba muy mal por confesarle todo esto a su hermano "No lo se... "  
"Joe sufrió tanto por mí culpa... por qué no me lo dijo...?" dijo Adam levantandose del sofa y caminando hacia la chimenea "Porque te ama mucho, Adam... y se va a enojar con nosotros cuándo se entere que te lo contamos... no quería que tú sufrieras "  
"Y cómo se enteraron ustedes?" preguntó Adam "Papá se enteró por casualidad por medio de Wendy"  
"Dios, cómo pude estar tan ciego "  
" Todos estabamos ciegos si Wendy no nos contaba la verdad... "  
Ben bajó trayendo a Marian de un brazo, en ese momento entró desde la cocina Margaret con un frasco en su mano "Sí ustedes prometen no hacer cargos en contra de mí hija, yo les entregaré un frasco entero de esa medicina... "  
" Ya no le hace falta... mí hijo está en coma... "  
Marian se soltó de Ben e intentó acercarse a Adam " Ní se te ocurra ... " le dijo Adam deteniendola "Jamás pensé que odiabas tanto a Joe "  
" Yo no lo odio... lo amo... lo amo con toda mí alma... y sí le hice daño fue porque el ya no quería saber más nada conmigo, pero mí intención no era esta, yo tan solo quería que sufriera un rato, no llegar a esto... creanme... "  
" Joe te adoraba, Marian ... para que te fijaste en mí sabiendo que Joe te amaba ? "  
" Porque quería ser la esposa de alguien con poder y no me importó en ese momento , pensé que iba a desenamorarme de Joe y se me hizo imposible... amo a Joe y me culparé toda mí vida el haberlo perdido... "  
" Estabas con Adam y amabas a Joe ? " le preguntó mal Hoss " Lo siento, Adam, pero jamás pude enamorarme de tí... "  
Adam iba a contestarle mal y prefirió marcharse al porche Margaret se acercó a su lado y la abrazó "Sí me hubieras hecho caso a mí cuándo te decía que Joe era el amor de tú vida, ninguno de los dos estaría sufriendo en este momento ... "  
Ben se exasperó ante lo que dijo Margaret " La mala actuación de su hija hizo sufrir a toda mí familia... y usted Margaret sabiendo cómo era todo esto, la ayudo en su equivocación... "  
" Yo no quería que mí hija sufriera... "  
" Sin importarle a quien lastimara ... " le agregó Ben de muy mal modo " Usted pensó en que su hija no sufriera y con esa actitud, dos de mís hijos están sufriendo, uno desilucionado por un amor que su hija le fingió y el otro debatiendose entre la vida y la muerte... pero claro ! su hija no tenía que sufrir, que sufrieran los Cartwright tan solo... "  
" Jamás pensé que Joe iba a actuar, reaccionar de esa manera, nadie vale tanto cómo para quitarse la vida, y yo se lo aclaré a Joe el mismo día que se enteró que Marian estaba noviando con Adam ... "  
Hoss no soportó más oirla y se exasperó " Ya callese !! yo no tengo la educación de mí hermano Adam ní la contemplación de mí padre y no las soporto más aquí... quiero que se vaayan ahora !!! "  
"Marian había traido cosas de ella aquí... tiene que retirarlas... "  
" Mí hijo les pidió que se vayan y yo lo apoyo... larguense de aquí y no se les ocurra regresar por esta casa... ní molestar a mís hijos, porqu sino me veré obligado a denunciarte Marian... "  
" Yo quiero saber cómo sigue Joe, no quiero irme... "  
" Ahora voy a llamar a un peon y ustedes SE VAN ! "  
Dod semana había pasado y la condición de Joe era igual, no tenía un solo indicio de reaccionar el doctor Martin enviaba todos los días a su enfermera para que le diera confort a Joe y le pedia a Ben y sus hijos que le hablaran mucho, que le ofrecieran expresiones de cariño, y esta tarde estaba Ben sentado al lado de la cama poniendole perfume "Es tú perfume favorito, vas a despertarte y te va a gustar oler bien, hace un rato Hoss le dió de comer a Cochisse pero se nota que te extraña a tí... cómo todos nosotros Joe... tienes que abrir esos hermosos ojos para mí... ya dormiste mucho"  
Joe movió su mano levemente pero Ben se percató de eso rapidamente " Joe... Joe me oyes, mi vida ?... soy yo tú pa ... "  
Joe comenzó a mover los músculos de su rostro muy lentamente, y le costaba abrir sus ojos, sus parpados le pesaban y sentía su boca reseca " Sed... " dijo muy bajo pero Ben lo escuchó claramente . Embebió un algodón y se lo paso por sus labios " Esto te refrescara... pero trata de despertarte por completo Joe... "  
" Pa ... ? "  
" Sí, Little Joe... soy yo... "  
Joe abrió sus ojos y volvió a cerrarlos, pero Ben no dejaba de hablarle.  
" Voy a llamar a Hoss... "  
Ben se dirigió hasta la ventana y halló a Adam " Adam, envía a alguien por Paul... Joe reaccionó ... " en la voz de Ben se notaba felicidad, volvió hasta Joe que ya tenía abierto sus ojos por completo " Adam está aquí... ? "  
" Sí... estaba pòr llevar a pasear a Cochisse pero ya no hará falta... "  
" Y ella... ? "  
" Eso luego te lo explicará Adam... ahora lo importante eres tú... dejó dicho Paul que tenías que tomar una sopà, algo caliente en cuánto desperaras... tienes frío ? "  
" Un poco... " contestó Joe En ese momento entró Adam y se dirigió a Joe directamente " Hola hermano menor... vaya que tuviste una siesta larga... "  
Joe le sonrió pero dentro de el tenía el temor de que apareciera Marian por detrás.  
" Adam, le irías a avisar a Hop Sing que le prepare una sopa caliente... ? "  
" Ve tú yo quiero hablar con el... "  
" Ya habrá tiempo para eso... ve por Hop Sing... "  
Adam entendió que su padre quería dilatar el momento, Joe recién reaccionaba y no sabía cómo tomaría que Adam ya estuviera enterado de todo.  
Pero Joe lo tomó cómo si Adam tenía que decirle algo sobre Marian y se puso muy nervioso " Que... quiere contarme... Adam... ? "  
" Luego Joe... luego... "  
" Qué mentira inventó ella otra vez ... "  
" No es nada malo, al contrario,así que no te intranquilices... "  
" Es que ella va a separarme de mí hermano... ella es mala... "  
Adam entró en ese momento y lo interrumpió " Nadie va a separarme de tí , ya no hermano menor... "  
Ben se retiró del cuarto sabiendo que estaba de más que sus dos hijos tenían que hablar a solas.  
EPILOGO Dos meses habían pasado luego de los acontecimientos y los tres hermanos Cartwright se preparaban para ir a bailar.  
Adam y Hoss ya estaban con sus trajes esperando en la sala a Joe que bajara de su cuarto.  
" Vamos Joe... quiero llegar hoy... que las mujeres van a caer a mís pies cuándo me vean con este traje nuevo ... "  
" Ya casi estoy aguarda... " contestó Joe desde arriba " Si no bajas en cinco minutos Adam y yo nos iremos y te quedarás sin chofer... "  
" Voy en Cochisse y listo... " seguía gritando Joe desde arriba Y Ben intervino " No tan listo, sabes que aún no puedes montar... "  
Joe bajó finalmente de su cuarto vestido en un traje azul que le quedaba a la perfección, e hizo sentir por el suelo a Hoss "Por qué Dios es tan desigual para darle buenos rasgos a algunos y tan pocos a mí ?  
Se rieron todos hasta el mismo Hoss " Cuándo Wendy te vea va a quedar sin palabras... " le dijo Ben " Es algo raro que Wendy esté callada, pero le debo que me haya salvado así que no importa cuánto hable ... "  
" Bueno, yo voy a preparar bien tú asiento, Joe. " dijo Adam " Voy contigo... no quiero que me vean llegar ycrean que soy un enfermo... "  
Salieron los dos y Ben se acercó a Hoss y le rehizo el nudo de la corbata " Ahora sí ... espero que se diviertan... "  
" Ya lo creo que lo haremos, más ahora que Marian y su madre se fueron del pueblo ... "  
" Cuándo apareció la semana anterior Marian a decir que se iba yo pensé que iba a lograr el cometido deque tús hermanos se pelearan, yo creo que ella vino con esa intención "  
" Pero Adam y Joe tuvieron una gran charla y se enteraron de muchas cosas que pasaron este tiempo... todo tuvo un final feliz ... "  
Desde afuera se escuchó al unisono " HOSS !!! NOS VAMOS "  
Hoss salió corriendo y los alcanzó y subió por detrás con la carreta andando. Todos se reian, Ben se los quedó mirando y luego entró a la casa, se sentó en el sofa rojo, encendió su pipa y se dispuso a leer un buen libro, la paz había llegado otra vez a La Ponderosa. FIN

NOTA

Soy fan de Michael desde mis nueve años de edad, ya va para 30 años de amor incondicional a este hombre que marco algo muy importante en mi vida y seguira siendo mi amor hasta mi ultimo dia de vida

Espero no ofender a ningun fan de otros caracteres con este fan fic, solo tomenlo con la gracia del amor incondicional a Mike


End file.
